My Very Own Fairytale
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU. Because hating men is so clichéd and being a hopeless romantic is the only cool way to win the heart of a total mancandy; especially if you mix a Sasuke Uchiha in there.
1. Only Wanna Be With You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs and movies in here. (Hi Meaghan!)

**Check me and my new story out! Psh yeah! **

**EDIT: Okay, so this story is now grammar-proof and all that lovely stuff. Yeah. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all!**

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter One:  
**_Only Wanna Be With You_

"I hate school and homework and teachers. God, this world is so annoying and cruel." Tenten groaned while looking at her math notebook while looking at it as if she was considering lighting it on fire.

"I don't know. I kind of like school." I said while getting up from the floor and joining my best friend on my bed. Temari, who was sitting at my window with her own homework, shot me a quizzical look.

"Why?" She asked while throwing her book on the floor, completely interested in what I had to say. Hinata got up from the floor and followed suit.

"Well, in school, there are good-looking guys and love all around! Love connections are everywhere. They're between teachers, secretaries, students, and let's not forget the tragic love story between our nurse and the janitor that just passed away. I swear I saw her crying the other day! But anyways, our school is infested with love. That's what makes it so awesome." I concluded. My friends rolled their eyes at my usual antics.

Yeah, so maybe you can tell from that last statement I made, that I am a bit obsessed with love. Okay, maybe a lot. But who wouldn't? It's love! It's the thing that makes the world go round; the thing that gives you a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of your stomach.

So maybe I've never had a boyfriend, or have anyone say they love me except for my family and friends; but I know what I'm talking about. I've seen all the movies and read all the books. That's my life, actually. I read and write and watch and listen to things that have to do with love.

Plus, I can detect love. It's like my sixth sense or something! Some people have like, gay-dars; well I have a love-dar…if that makes any sense. Well, you know what I mean. I can sense love connections between anyone, anytime, anywhere.

Maybe my friends are right and I'm a bit obsessed with getting other people to fall in love then I am with actually falling love, but I just can't help it. When I see two people that so obviously dig each other, I have to set them up! It feels like my duty to!

I mean, just the other day, this nerdy kid named Anders very much likes this other girl, Meaghan, who is also pretty nerdy. Well, it's quite evident that Meaghan likes him back, but he doesn't realize it. That's why, yesterday, I slipped notes in both their lockers. And today, they were walking down the hallway, hand in hand. I was standing behind them, smiling proudly.

Yeah, so maybe they didn't know that I had anything to do with. Well, neither did anyone that I set up, but it was okay; as long as I got my work done. Think that's weird and stalker-ish? I think not.

"Hello, Sakura!" Tenten said while waving her arms in front of my face. Yeah, I tend to space out, a lot.

"She's probably dreaming about her dear Sasuke-kun again." Temari said with clear obnoxiousness in her voice.

Well, not so surprisingly, I am in love. I'm in love with the heartthrob of Konoha High. He's jerky, rude, smart, and incredibly good-looking. Oh, and let's not leave out that he's stolen my heart; ever since fifth grade…

…

…

…

…

…

I was walking onto the lunch line with Ino, my best friend, when I saw him. He was sitting with Naruto, one of my school-friends, clearly unhappy. His hair was askew in a chicken-butt kind of style and his dark, piercing black eyes showed lucid displeasure. It was love at first sight.

"Ino, who's that?" I asked the blond while pointing across the room.

"Oh, that's Sasuke-kun. He's in my class." I shook my head, understanding. I and Ino had gotten separate classes this year, but that didn't stop our friendship that had begun in kindergarten.

"He's kinda cute." I concluded.

"I know, right! He is so amazingly adorable! He hates when girls come up to him though, so I advise you don't." She looked over at my dazed face. "I know that look Saki. You like him." I shook my head yes. "You can have him. But first, promise me something." I shook her head as Ino stuck out her pinky. I gladly took it. "Don't stay hooked on him too long. He has heartbreak written all over him in big, fat, pink neon lights. I don't want to see you hurt, okay?" I shook it. I truly believed that I wouldn't like him for long.

Oh boy was I wrong.

…

…

…

…

…

Yeah, six years I've liked the guy. Want to know the saddest part? He doesn't even know who I am. Sure, we've had many classes together, but I've never talked to him in my life.

Okay, so he probably does know who I am because seriously, how invisible can a girl be when she has pink hair and emerald eyes? Yeah, I'm not that transparent. But he still doesn't know me. No one does. They all see me as like, a loser and a geek; which I have no problem being of course. It's easier to sense and create love when you're on the sidelines anyway.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys. That was always our favorite song, ever since it came out when we were in first grade. Tenten and Temari looked at me, annoyed.

"Just pick it up and talk to her." Tenten said distastefully. I rolled my eyes and flapped over the phone of my red razor.

"Hey," I say into the phone, smiling.

"Oh. My. God!" My hyperactive friend screamed into the phone. My smile widens at this, because she only uses that voice when it's something to do with Sasuke.

"What?" I asked, just as excited as she is.

"So today, I was at Sasuke's lunch table with Kirika because she asked me to come with her to talk to Kiba, the guy she likes. I obliged and went. We ended up staying and stuff, just chatting. Kiba was talking about his film study class and naming all these people in it. He stopped thinking, saying that that was all of them. I was about to correct him and say that you were in it, because he didn't say your name, when Sasuke spoke. He just simply said your name. We all looked at him and he repeated it, saying that you were also in that class! I freaked out, but of course!" I screamed into the phone while jumping up and down.

"Are you serious?" I asked, praying that she was.

"Yup,"

"Holy crap, this is so exhilarating! He knows who I am and that I am in his class! I love you so much Ino!" Ino laughed at this comment.

"Love ya too babes!" I joined in her laughter, noticing the looks I was getting.

"Well, can I call you later? Tenten, Hinata and Temari are here."

"Sure. I'll call you tonight."

"Thankies! Love ya! Bye!" I cheered.

"Love ya too! See ya!" I hung up and turned back to my notebook.

"How is the blonde bimbo?" Temari asked once I was off the phone. I roll my eyes in a dramatic matter.

"Come on. I know that you hate her, but I don't get why? What did she ever do?" Sakura asked.

"Basic principles Sakura, she's a popular girl, you're a nerd, and you're best friends. It doesn't work out in high school, okay? She'll most likely go behind your back one day and do something that you'll regret." Tenten explained. See, I became friends with Tenten and Temari two years ago when we had the same classes. They disapproved of my friendship with Ino. Ino and I had become part of different crowds when we entered ninth grade, but still promised to be best friends; like we are today.

"Basic principles…there are none." I concluded while sitting on the bed with them. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Here you go, quoting another love movie! Hitch, right? When will you realize how stupid love is? Seriously, it's heartbreaking and unrequited and a waste of time. Nothing in those idiotic movies and books actually happen in real life. All love does is lead to bad things. Almost everyone in life dies alone and loveless." Temari said.

"Love isn't about all that bad stuff. It's about taking a liking to someone and praying that they like you back. If they don't, it's okay. Life goes on. You find someone that likes you for you." Temari snorted at this.

"Love is about the little things in life that make you realize that life is worth living. Love is a midnight picnic, a secret kiss, a touching of the knee, a love note, flowers being left on your doorstep, holding hands, saying those three magical words. Love is when you know that nothing in the world could make you happier than you are at a moment. Love is when you know that if everything went wrong tomorrow, it would be okay because you have someone with you; someone that cares about you. Love is anything and everything. Love is the one thing in the world that keeps it together. Without it, we all disappear into a black abyss of hatred."

"Wow…that was deep…" Tenten said while sighing, contemplating on what was just said by me.

"I still think it's a bunch of crap, this whole love thing. I mean, you know that I love both of you, and my family, but loving a guy; it's nothing but trouble. He'll break my heart."

"If he breaks your heart, then you need to go on with life and find a new guy that won't do such a thing. He'll stand by you and you'll be a complete peace with yourself." I stated, using a completely serene voice.

"One flaw to your plan Sakura; you've never been in love." Temari retorted while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes I have! I've been in love with Sasuke for six years!" I exclaimed while waving my arms in the air.

"That's not love Sakura. It's stalking. You know his number, where he lives, what he likes and dislikes. It's not because you're friends with him, or have ever talked to him. You just watch him. It's infatuation; not love." Temari challenged.

"Infatuation is when you're obsessed with a guy. Love is when you get knots in your stomach when he passes by, when you feel your heart flip if he looks your way and the way you're face gets red if you're arms bump in the hall way."

"S-Sakura is kind of right…" Hinata whispered, since she had experience in the love manner.

We sat there for the next five minutes just thinking. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was just a time to contemplate on what just happened. I was kind of mad at Temari for dissing Ino, and my infatuation with love. Tenten wasn't that bad. Hinata just never talked about it. I hate when we get in these little petty fights, between me and Temari.

"You know I love you, right?" Temari asked me, breaking the silence. I look up at her.

"Yes." I answer.

"I'm sorry for calling Ino a blonde bimbo and testing your love."

"I'm sorry for overreacting and saying that you don't know anything about love."

"You never said that." Hinata pointed out.

"Oh, well I was thinking it." I said and we all began to laugh.

"You know, I don't think it's so bad building a wall up and not letting anyone in. Just being you. No one has the right to interrupt that peace, you know?" Temari asked once we had finished our laughter.

"Temari, you need to let love in." Tenten said.

"The moment she decided to let love in…and now I'm banging on the door of an angel, the answer that could never be found…the moment she decided to let love in…"

"When will the torture end?" Temari screamed while raising her arms in the air.

"You've heard that song before right?" I asked them.

"Goo Goo Dolls," Hinata confirmed and I shook my head.

"Yup, exactly," I cheered while hugging her.

"Are you ladies staying for dinner?" My mom asked while walking into my large room.

"Actually, I have soccer practice." Temari stated while getting up.

"Father wanted me to be home for dinner." Hinata whispered.

"And I must go to karate and kick stupid Neji's butt, no offense Hinata." Hinata laughed at Tenten's comment.

"Not at all," She answered.

"Alright, I'll see you all later." My mom said while walking out of the door, me and my friends following.

…

…

…

…

…

"So what would you like for dinner tonight m'dear?" My mom questioned. I looked up from my book, Romeo and Juliet, to look at my mother. She, unlike me, has brown hair, but still yield's the classic emerald eyes. She was tall and thin. To me, she's the most beautiful woman I've seen in my entire life.

"Hm, how about I make some Mac N' Cheese," I offer.

"Sure." I put down my book and get up.

"So how is Sasuke today?" She gets out the milk and brings it over to me.

"He was incredibly fine. Oh, and he knows who I am!" I started to explain the whole thing that Ino had told me earlier that day.

…

…

…

…

…

"What are you doing?" I cried to the girl on the screen. "Why are you running away? Just stay with Landon and explain it to him! Don't just run away from your problems!" Tears were streaming down my face as I watched Jamie run away with tears also streaming down her and Landon's face.

"Aw, this is so romantic." My mom let's out a content sigh while snuggling me in closer.

"I told you that you would like A Walk to Remember! Did I call it, or did I call it?" I brag while also cuddling closer. She just shakes her head at me. "If you love this, then you have to read the book by Nicholas Sparks."

This is what my mom and I did. We stayed at home almost every night and watched cheesy romance movies together while crying.

"Hon, can you get more popcorn?" My mom asked while handing me the bowl. I shook my head and got up from the couch, heading toward our small kitchen. I lived in a tiny, two story house. On the bottom floor was the kitchen, living room, bathroom and my mom's bedroom. Upstairs was my bedroom. Yup, I got the whole floor. I had tried to convince my mom that she could have it, but she had refused, saying that a teenage girl needs her own space to just relax.

You're probably wondering why I live in such a small place? Well, my mom's side of the family is actually rich. My mom is independent and doesn't believe that her family should supply her with financial support. Most kids would be mad at their parents for that, but I'm not. I love my small little house, and my small life.

Yeah, so I'm invisible in school and no one really knows who I am. No one knows all my abilities and the fact that I am a really cool person when I'm not being a shy nerd. No one knows that I obsess over love connections.

And that's just dandy with me.

…

…

…

…

…

**Cherryblossomlove has just signed on!**

**Date: March 24, 2008  
Time: 10:55 P.M.  
****Mail: 0**

**Available friends:**

_ewygooey  
bookwormmagicness  
Lovelyino  
Sillybillymilly  
Troublesomelife  
Ramenisfreakinawesome  
HinaBambina_

-

**Lovelyino**: hey, ho!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Let's go!

**Lovelyino**: And what is up with you, my favorite Ramones lovin' girl?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well, I just finished watching a walk to remember with my dearest mother.

**Lovelyino**: I love that movie! -Tears of sadness pour-

**Cherryblossomlove**: Yeah, and she never saw it, so it was cool. She loved it.

**Lovelyino**: Who wouldn't?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well, I tried to get Tema to watch it, but she refused.

**Lovelyino**: That's so like her.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Don't talk about her like that. She's just not girly like us.

**Lovelyino**: She doesn't know what she's missing out on.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hey, don't get all up in her coolaide when you don't even know the flavor!

**Lovelyino**: Seriously Saki, never again…

**Cherryblossomlove**: Yeah…

**Lovelyino**: So, we still on for movie night tomorrow?

**Cherryblossomlove**: I don't know why you ask this every Thursday, since it's a tradition that has been in place since fourth grade.

**Lovelyino**: I just wasn't sure if you were hanging out with them.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Seriously, you make Tenten, Hinata and Temari sound like my secret lovers or something and I'm cheating on you! They're just my other friends! That doesn't mean that I don't love you! I love everyone the same!

**Lovelyino**: I know, I know. Sorry. I know that you hate when I get all up in your coolaide

**Cherryblossomlove**: AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE FLAVOR!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Psh yeah!

**Lovelyino**: Seriously Saki, no…

**Cherryblossomlove**: Be jealous bitch!

**Lovelyino**: Anyways…

**Lovelyino**: It's not Hinata and Tenten, it's just Temari. She's just so…

**Cherryblossomlove**: Not like you?

**Lovelyino**: Jeez, is that how obnoxious I sound?  
**Cherryblossomlove**: Um, yeah…

**Lovelyino**: I really am a jealous bitch

**Cherryblossomlove**: Told ya!

**Lovelyino**: Anyways, back to Temari. So, I heard Shikamaru talking about how she was troublesome and stuff today at lunch, you know, since I was sitting at his table. Are you sure about how you think that he digs her?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Most assuredly.

**Lovelyino**: cough-NERD-cough

**Cherryblossomlove**: Die!

**Lovelyino**: So, are you sure?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Yeah, he talks to her all the time. Plus, I think that she might dig him back, but never tell, okay?

**Lovelyino**: Cross my heart and hope to die!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I never got that saying because why would you hope to die? You're just promising that you won't tell.

**Lovelyino**: Would a pinkie promise be better?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Yup!

**Lovelyino**: Fine! –Holds out pinkie of awesomeness-

**Cherryblossomlove**: -Shakes pinkie of awesomeness-

**Cherryblossomlove**: Oh, guess what?

**Lovelyino**: What? Sense another love connection?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Actually, yeah, that's exactly what I was going to say. Anyways, you'll never believe who it's between!

**Lovelyino**: Who?

**Cherryblossomlove**: You and Choji!

**Lovelyino**: What?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well it's so evident that he digs at you! He stares at you all the time! Plus, he's my partner in science and he always talks about you!

**Lovelyino**: Seriously?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Yup! Shall you give him a chance?

**Lovelyino**: Well, he is kinda chubby and stuff…I don't know…

**Lovelyino**: Let's change the topic and talk about your lovely man candy!

**Cherryblossomlove**: He was excellent today! And he knows who I am! This has got to top all the days of my life!

**Lovelyino**: That's cool. Shall I casually bring you up tomorrow in a conversation involving him?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Um, alright, but don't make it too obvious, okay?

**Lovelyino**: Most assuredly.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Are you mocking me Miss Yamanka?

**Lovelyino**: Maybe…

**Cherryblossomlove**: Die!

**Lovelyino**: Whatevs…

**Lovelyino**: Oh, my mum is telling me that I must go and sleep!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Alright! Love ya and see ya tomorrow!

**Lovelyino**: Okay! Love ya too!

**Lovelyino**: Bye!

--

**Lovelyino has signed off!**

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hey Hinata, are you talking to Naruto?

**HinaBambina**: Um, yeah, he imed me.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Awesomeness! So whatcha talkin' about?

**HinaBambina**: Ramen, and our test in Health tomorrow.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hm, does your test happen to be on the female anatomy, or the fates are on your side today.

**HinaBambina**: Fates are most definitely on my side today.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Good, because that would lead to an awfully embarrassing conversation about, well…I'll just leave that to you're imagination...

**HinaBambina**: Yeah…

**Cherryblossomlove**: Alright, well I'll leave you to your man candy!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Au revoir! Love ya!

**HinaBambina**: Well, I'm gonna get off too, so love ya!

**HinaBambina**: Ciao

--

**HinaBambina has signed off!**

**-**

**Ramenisfreakinawesome: **Hey Sakura-chan!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hey Naruto. What's up?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: Nothing. I was just wondering if you did the worksheet for our film study class. I would ask Sasuke, but he isn't picking up his phone.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Sure, which one did you have trouble with?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: Number one.

**Cherryblossomlove**: It's that the color red was a motif in The Sixth Sense because whenever it shows up, it represents evil and stuff.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: Thanks!

**Cherryblossomlove**: No problem.

**Cherryblossomlove**: So…how was your talk with Hinata?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: It was cool. Why?

**Cherryblossomlove**: No reason, baka.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: Hey, what was that for?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Let's just pray that you'll find out one day.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well, I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow!

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: Okay, bye.

-

**Cherryblossomlove has just signed off**!

…

…

…

…

…

"Ready for bed my deary?" My mom asked while striding into my room, closing the door behind her. I shake my head yes and lay down on my large, red bed. If you haven't noticed, red is my favorite color. Most would think that it would be pink, since that has a lot more to do with love, but it's not. I think that pink is such a superficial color. If girls like it, it means there girly and if guys like it, it means that they're gay. Red is a cooler color because it represents love, and is mutual between both sexes.

"Yup," I snuggled under the covers and my mom smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Same old story again?" My mom asked and I shook my head yes. I never really do get tired of it.

"Alright, well, once, there was a beautiful princess named Hira. She lived in the far away town of Konoha. Such a village was small, yet incredibly breathtaking and unique. Hira belonged to a rich and powerful family. She had always been told that one day, she'll marry a fair prince that will sweep her off her feet." I smiled at the story and nodded my head, telling mymother to continue.

"Hira, at age 18, still hadn't found her prince, but wasn't impatient. She'd know that she'd find one. On a warm summer day, she went for a walk on the beach where she saw a very handsome man. He had blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes, just like her. They both smiled at each other and soon began talking. His name was Torshino Haruno and he was a peasant. He was poor and his family was not well known in Konoha. And even though she wanted it more than anything, he couldn't become Hira's prince charming.

"Soon, they started to secretly date, since their love was forbidden. Hira and Torshino met in private and on her twentieth birthday, they eloped. A few months later, their parents found out and both were angry at their son and daughter. Torshino's family moved out of the country, but he still wrote to Hira. A few months later, a letter was sent to Hira saying that her dear Torshino had died in a car accident."

"And the car accident was…" I drawled, excitedly.

"Well, a 14 year old was running after her dog and ran in front of a car. Torshino went to save the girl, because she was about to be hit. She had gotten out of the way, but he wasn't that fortunate. He was in the hospital for a few weeks on life support. Later, his family found out that the girl had a forbidden love as well. Before Torshino died, he heard of this and was happy that he helped someone. He even wrote a letter to Hira, telling her of the story and how it reminded him of their love.

"Hira was heartbroken with the news of her husband's death. Later that day, she went to the doctor and found out that she was having a baby. When that beautiful girl was born, she was named Sakura which meant cherry blossom, her father's favorite flower."

"Me…" I whispered quietly. That was always my favorite part of the story.

"And even though Torshino and Hira weren't meant to be…"

"They were still madly in love, and no one could take that away from them."

"Precisely," my mom playfully ran her fingers through my hair. "Now, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Alright," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night," she whispered while turning off the light. I turned on my TV, but I don't watch it because I'm already listening to my – can you believe it – red ipod. I turned on my "Forbidden Love" playlist that I happened to play every night before I head off to bed. It's always after the story of my parents love.

My mom, Hira, had begun telling me that story when I was five and started to question where my father was. After hearing it, I started to become obsessed with love. I've always wanted it to happen to me. For me to have a fairytale where I'd have a prince charming and a happy ending. Everyone always tells me that I shouldn't shoot so high for love because the higher you are, the harder you fall. They don't want me to be sad if it doesn't happen to me. I know the chances are unlikely, but I always hope.

I hoped that everyone in this world will find love. I prayed that it'll happen to Temari the most, but even to those who are so blind, like Naruto. I hoped that everyone will find love and be happy; find love and realize how amazing it is.

And as_ Only Wanna Be with You_ lulled me to sleep, I couldn't help but pray that love would soon find me…


	2. Hate Is A Strong Word

_Um, wow, I haven't updated this in like a month or two, or something. Maybe you should all reread the first chapter, maybe. I edited it! And I'm pretty sure that this is proper grammar._

_It was said in the first chapter that a girl named Meaghan and a nerd named Anders got together. Yeah, well in real life, Anders likes my best friend Meaghan but she doesn't like him, so Anders, if you usually enjoy reading sausaku fanfiction all day and have read this, I'm sorry for confusing you. Sorry Megs!_

_Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I'm making all the chapter names songs that would be in the story, or have to do with the chapter._

_I'm sorry if this story has references to other couples. It's just, like, how I roll. There is some more SasuSaku in this one then the other chapter, and he even makes an entrance! Let's not forget Gaara!_

_For Future Reference When Note Reading Comes In:  
__Sakura  
__**Gaara  
**_**Sasuke**

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter Two:  
**_Hate is a Strong Word (But I Really Really Really Don't Like You)_

* * *

"Hey Saki!" Ino cheered while waving her hand as I very lazily stumbled out of my house. I sleepily waved back.

"Morning," I yawned while frantically rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As you can tell, I'm not a morning person.

"So what adventures await you and Sasuke today?" Ino asked while skipping happily down the street. Oh how I hated her in the morning. She's just way to joyful. It's sickening. Wow, I sound emo right now…

"I don't know." I answer while walking behind her.

"Sakura-chan, hi!" A happy voice said from behind us. I turned, expecting who it was already. Seriously, who else has that annoyingly loud, obnoxious voice at six thirty in the morning?

"Hey Naruto," I gave him a small, forced smile. Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto and all, but how much can I love a guy like this when I'm half a sleep and look like crap? Yeah, not that much.

"You look great this morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. I looked down at my appearance to see a blue and white plaid skirt, blue stockings, black Mary Janes, a blue blouse with a white undershirt and my hair up in a messy ponytail. Let's not forget my makeup-less face. Yeah, not that great.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"So Naruto, what's up with you lately?" Ino asked noticing my lack of talking.

"Nothing really," He looked over at me. "What about you Sakura-chan?" Okay, so you've probably noticed Naruto's obvious crush on me. I'm not trying to sound obnoxious right now, but it's true. How many times must a guy ask a girl out before he realizes that she doesn't feel that way about him? Plus, Hinata, my friend from yesterday, is in love with him so it would be like going against the best friend code and whatnot.

"Nothing Naruto," I answered while staring down at my _dazzling_ shoes. I hate them. They are so uncomfortable. I'm more of a Converse girl, you know? I have them in all different colors, thanks to my uncle who buys them for me.

"Oi, Teme, come here!" Naruto yelled and my head instantly pops up. Yeah, he's talking about Sasuke and he's calling him over. Just stay cool Sakura, you can do this.

Ino looked over at me and shot me a comforting smile. I smiled back and got in my "I don't care" mood. He hates when girls fawn all over him, so I pretend that I don't like him.

"Morning," he muttered under his breath. I nod my head nonchalantly.

"So Sasuke, what do you know about Kiba's likings to anyone?" Ino asked. She's probably wondering about her friend Kirika.

"What?" He questioned with an incredulous look on his face.

"She wants to know if he likes Kirika." I answered for her. I've always been the best with this love business and I know that it's best to just get straight to the point. If you linger around it, then it just gets to confusing and then answers are hard to obtain.

"I don't know." He said.

"So, speaking of liking girls, I still like you Sakura-chan! How about we go out tonight?" Naruto asked. Ino gave a look of remorse. I couldn't see Sasuke's face since he was behind me, but it didn't matter since it would most likely be blank.

"Um, well, I was going to watch movies with Ino tonight actually. Sorry." I stated while playing with my hands nervously. I always hated rejection, so giving it was even tougher.

"Oh, okay, maybe another time." Naruto sighed, but then smiled at me reassuringly.

"Sasuke-kun, oh my god!" A horde of girls came our way. I took Ino's hand and moved her and me out of the way. This always happened every morning. Girls would surround Sasuke and he'd have no way out. Poor baby.

"Seriously Saki, you need to make a move on him if you want his attention! I don't want to go all mean on you here, but you can't just expect fate to bring you two together. You need to be in action! Flirt with him! Talk with him! Anything!" I rolled my eyes at Ino's demand.

I believe in fate more than I believe in love. Well, okay, I'm exaggerating just a tad. But fate is a close second.

For serious.

…

…

…

…

…

"Sakura! Sakura! Seriously, I have such news!" Tenten cheered while running toward me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, last night, you know how I was at karate?" I shook my head yes, telling her to continue for I know that it shall lead to some love connection. "Well, Neji asked me what I was doing this weekend and I said nothing much so then, he invited me to hang out with him on Saturday!"

"Holy wow! Awesomeness! I knew that I sensed a love connection!"

"I know. And I'm so nervous. Just now, in bio, I was sitting there all nicely and then I turned my head as the teacher was walking by and stuff, explaining things. As I turned, I see him there in all is sexy glory smirking at me. I just smiled back and blushed."

"Aw! You two are so cute it's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, well, ugh," Tenten was so funny when she stuttered, since it just wasn't a thing she did, you know? She was such a strong, tough girl, so it was only normal to see her weak side.

"Well, you know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"Shopping!"

…

…

…

…

…

"So how was Naruto in history?" I asked a blushing Hinata as she finished putting her books in her locker. We were on our way to lunch.

"H-He was good." I laughed at her antics as she blushed even harder. Seriously, this Naruto needs to get a reality check and realize how much Hinata is in love with him! I mean, it's so _not_ painstakingly obvious with her blushing around him and fainting on occasion.

Sarcasm people. _Sarcasm_.

"Oh look, its little Hinata-chan blushing like an idiot again." Hinata just ducked at this jerks comment. And said jerk is none other than Sai, a total dick. I'm so incredibly tired of all these people making fun of Hinata. Yeah, when they do it to me, it doesn't bother me that much, but Hinata's different.

"Aw, let's hope that she doesn't cry!" Kiba laughed. I looked over at him, and ohmeegaud! It's Sasuke-kun right next to them with Shikamaru as well.

"So, Sai, Kiba, were naturally born stupid, or did it like, just happen to you?" I asked and both stopped, giving me weird looks as if saying 'oh, who's she?' I've only gone to your school for like, eternity!

"Oh, so Haruno has some game! Well, Miss Sakura, why don't you just leave this between me and your meek little friend over there?" Sai suggested. So they do know who I am! Score-ness!

"Why don't you come out of the closet and admit that you're gay? I mean, it is quite obvious with that belly-shirt and you having a total man-crush on Sasuke." I don't think he liked that comment that much from the annoyed look on his face.

"Don't talk shit about my friend." Sasuke defended. Whoa, where did _that_ come from? Sasuke like never talks! And why is he defending his total clone that could possibly be digging him right now?

"Well tell your friends to stop talking shit about my friend." I spat right back at him. Yeah, I'm not so innocent all you people in the world! I can curse! –insert shrieks of surprise and 'oh my god's–

"Sasuke, don't worry about it. She's just another annoying girl." Kiba said while waving his hand, as if shooing me away. What is it with popular people and thinking that they own the freakin' world?

**Note to Populars**: YOU DON'T.

Wow, glad I got that off my chest.

"I'm just another annoying girl? Yeah, well you're just another annoying girl as well." I said, totally pissed right now. I think Hinata could be on the verge of fainting right now, but that's the least of my troubles.

"I'm not a freakin' homo!" Kiba practically yelled.

"Yeah, _okay_. And you having a total obsession with dogs isn't enough of a hint. That's such a…_chick_ thing to do. Of course, you and Sai would understand."

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke…can…_yell_…?

"Why don't you tell your friends to shut the hell up?"

"I hate girls like you. You think you can go around making fun of people. Yeah, you can't." I stared wide eyed at Sasuke. Did he just accuse me of doing something a popular would do? I was just talking about that like, a few paragraphs ago! I swear! Just go and scroll up, I swear!

"I hate guys like you who are just_ oh-so-popular_, and _oh-so-pompous_ who think they own the world because everyone thinks that they're _oh-so-handsome_. Please, someone _shoot_ me." I could see Sasuke's eyes widen like, a millimeter, I swear! Of course, I do hate guys _like_ him, but not him. As you know.

"Che, annoying girl."

"Che, asshole."

"Why don't you and your little friend over there go to your freak table and have fun." Sasuke drawled while looking at me annoyed.

This, angering me even more – you know, his stupid little statement – causes me to slap him.

Just imagine, I go home from school today, Ino calls and talks about her day to me, giving details about the latest guys and her 'best kissers' list. I'd say that I had a turkey sandwich for lunch, spilt some soda on my favorite jeans, and oh yeah, was the first to slap Sasuke Uchiha (the one and only) in the face!

What an interesting conversation to tell our grandkids when we're older.

He stared in disbelief, or he was really, _really_ mad, while rubbing his red cheek. I am strong, I tell ya people! Don't mess with Sakura Haruno!

"Whoa, stop what's going on here!" Anko interjects, coming between Sasuke and me.

"I, uh," this can't be good. I've never done anything bad in all my life. All the detention ladies have no idea who I am. I don't even know where the detention room is!

"I just saw what happened there you two. Sakura, I'm surprised you would do such a thing, as well as you Sasuke. Itachi would never do such a thing." Sasuke's face immediately darkened at the sound of his – incredibly sexy – brother's name.

I learned from my stalking (don't ask) days that him and his brother don't get along. Sasuke always wants to beat him. He has like this, unhealthy obsession about being better then him that it's pretty funny.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I explained while looking down. Kiba snickered as Anko shot him a glare.

"Well, since this is a first offense kind of thing, I'll give you two each a detention for after school today." Anko took out 'the pad of doom' – Ino's saying, not mine – while scribbling down on two pink slips.

She handed me mine as I nodded my head, then waited till she left. Once she was out of sight, I gave Sasuke an annoyed look.

"Let's go Hinata. All this lack of testosterone is getting to me." I grabbed her hand and we were off to that cafeteria so fast, leaving boys with mouths agape, or well, I hoped so.

You know, I never pictured my first, actual conversation with Sasuke to be like this. I'd imagine that he'd proclaim his undying love to me and we'd skip off into the sunset and go make-out.

Oh how unfair like can be.

...

...

...

...

...

I walked into the detention room practically shaking. God, I'm such a loser. I didn't even know where the room was! Ino had to tell me.

I know I won't get in trouble with my mom, since she's cool with these kind of things. But I don't know if I could morally go through this.

No one is in the classroom but this kid in my English class named Gaara who has really red hair, and even though I think he's adorable with his little 'love' tattoo on his forehead, he is one scary dude. Like, I really think he would kill someone if he had the chance. Not that he'd kill me, since he's Temari's brother!

He waved lazily at me, and I could tell he was a little shocked to see me. I took a seat next to him, all the way in the back of the classroom. I could tell I was early since the teacher wasn't even here yet.

"Hey." I greeted while sitting down ever so gracefully.

Again I say it, _sarcasm_.

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

"I, well, um slapped…someone. And yelled."

"Sakura would do no such thing." He said as I laughed. Yeah, he can be utterly adorable when necessary.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I would, but I did."

"Who's the lucky bastard?" Of course, I probably wouldn't have answered the question, but Sasuke already answered by walking through the door and taking the seat in the back of the classroom. Gaara smiled at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Hn."

"_Hn_ yourself." I muttered back as he glared.

"Alright, be quiet kids." Kakashi ordered lazily, and then took a seat at his desk, reading his porn.

_Hey.  
_**Why are you passing a note to me?  
**_Why, is it so incredibly illegal to pass notes during detention?  
_**You wouldn't know. You've never been in detention.  
**_And that's a bad thing…?  
_**What do you want?  
**_I just wanted to say sorry, you know, for slapping you.  
_**It's not like any harm was done. You're just a weak girl.  
**_And you're a stuck-up prick.  
_**Hn.  
**_  
Gaara-chan! Sasuke is being mean to me!  
__**Then don't freakin' write notes to him.  
**__Hey, you're supposed to be supporting your friend here!  
__**He's the one who was slapped.  
**_**  
Why are you passing notes with Gaara?  
**_Why?  
_**I don't know, it's not everyday that a creepy killer child passes notes with 'Konoha's Cherry Blossom'.  
**_Okay, first of all, he's Temari's brother, and I'm Temari's best friend. Nuff said. Secondly, never call me that name. I despise it.  
DESPISE.  
_**My apologies dearest youthfulness of spring.  
**_Oh, so now you're going all Lee on me? I guess you picked up the gay thing.  
_**Me? Gay? Have you seen my fangirls?  
**_And you take no heed to them you homo.  
_**I'm a heterosexual man. An incredibly good-looking one at that.  
**_Yeah, okay._

_**Having fun passing notes with your boyfriend?  
**__Oh yeah, me and Sasuke-kun are passing notes to each other, expressing our undying love.  
__**So, you like him, right?  
**__What, no, of course not! How could you think such a thing?  
__**You were at my house two days ago. My room is right next to Temari's you baka.  
**__Oh. Don't say anything.  
__**Well why did you slap him?  
**__His friends were making fun of Hinata so I called them homos and then he got mad at me and then we exchanged some words,  
__then I slapped him.  
__**Such a weird action for 'Konoha's Cherry Blossom'.  
**__Enough with that! Stupid Sasuke-kun just said it! It's not that uncommon having a girl with pink hair living in a neighborhood. She doesn't get a freakin' title._

**Stop passing notes, we're going to get in trouble.  
**_Sasuke, he's got his head in that stupid book of his, trying to get some techniques for him and Anko.  
_**Kakashi-sensei…and Anko?  
**_Yeah, I saw them canoodling yesterday in the closet, I swear!  
_**Canoodling?  
**_God, what is with guys and them being so romantically constipated?  
_**Whatever**_.  
__Oh, no 'hn'? I got a 'whatever'? Praise the lord!  
_**Are you always this annoying?  
**_Maybe.  
_**Is that a yes, or a no?  
**_Well, now you'll just have to find out._

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey Honey." My mom greeted as I entered the house.

"Hey mom."

"Why are you home so late?" I blushed at this, since, HELLO, I'm Sakura Haruno! I don't get detentions!

"I-I, uh, had a detention." I muttered really quietly as if saying it in such an inaudible voice will make it go away.

"Really now? What did you do?"

"I, uh, slapped a guy?"

"Which one?"

"Um, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh my god, my Sakura's growing up! Going around slapping the boys she's in love with!"

"Yeah, okay mom."

"Oh, Ino called like fifteen times. And I'm about to go to work. I've got an extra shift at the hospital. I'll be home late so you and Ino go and watch your movies."

"Alright. Love ya mom. Bye."

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay, so this morning when I said 'You need to start talking to him more for fate won't do everything for you' I didn't mean to slap him!" Ino explained while cradling her head in her hands, as if appalled by my failure at life.

"Yeah, but he was being mean to Hinata!"

"Hinata is cool, and really, she doesn't need to be yelled at, but why deform the most god-like, handsome face that I've ever set eyes on?"

"Hey, he's my man-candy! Don't even go there Ino-pig!"

"Bring it Forehead!"

"God, we're such losers."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I love this part!" I pointed to the screen, my eyes shaping as total anime hearts.

"I know! I cry so much when he's confessing his love to his wife, but she's dead!" Yeah, totally getting this amazing plotline from _Sleepless in Seattle_, one of my favorite (I have many) romance movies, even if it is a little stalker-ish (like me!)

"Did you know that the highest suicide rate in the country is in Seattle?" I asked while wiping a tear away. And this is what I learn from Temari!

"You're such a nerd."

"It's true! It's from all the rain and stuff. Oh, and Las Vegas is the second since so many people lose money there."

"Learn that from your dorky honors classes?"

"Nope, I was watching _Pay It Forward_ – amazing movie by the way, and hardly a love connection – and they live near there and Temari told me."

"Oh, that's so like her to be all depressing."

"Uh, here we go again."

"Whatever."

"Let's just watch the movie."

"Fine."

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh my god, I so totally remember this song!" Ino cheered while dancing around my room like a crazy person.

"_Till the day my life is through, this I promise you!!_"

"The lyrics are so beautiful!"

"I love it!"

"I know! And this was when Justin Timberlake was so not a man-whore, you know?"

"Yeah! But he should totally get back together with Britney Spears, you know, once she gets a little less crazy. He should go to her window and sing this, not some stupid _Sexyback_ crap."

"Hey, I love that song!"

"_Exactly_."

"Alright, what's next on your 'Forgotten but Awesome' playlist?"

"_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky, and I swear like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there!_"

"Wow…"

"Remember, this was in _Just Friends_ and he would sing it and everything?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Wow, you're so enthusiastic."

"_For better or worse, till death do us part, I love you with every beat of my heart!_"

"That's the spirit!"

...

...

...

...

...

_**Cherryblossomlove**_ **has signed on! **

**Date: March 25, 2008  
****Time: 11:00 PM  
****Mail: 0**

_**Available Friends:**_

_Asskicker  
__Troublesomelife  
__Ramenisfreakinawesome_

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hey hey hey Te-ma-ri!

**Asskicker**: Ah, too much happiness for 11 at night!

**Cherryblossomlove**: That's too much happiness for you at any time you whore.

**Asskicker**: Whatever slut.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Aw, I love you too!

**Cherryblossomlove**: So, your darling Shika-kun is on!

**Asskicker**: _Shika-kun?_

**Cherryblossomlove**: Exactly.

**Cherryblossomlove**: IM him, or I will.

**Asskicker**: Fine, I don't care.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Ugh, brb.

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hey Shikamaru.

**Troublesomelife**: Hi.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well you sound so ecstatic to be talking to me right now!

**Troublesomelife**: Troublesome, what do you want?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well, I was just IM-ing with Temari and she was talking about you…

**Troublesomelife**: This better not be some stupid plot of yours to do with love-connections.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Ugh, you're so…_troublesome_. Ha, get it, I used your word!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Anyways, Shika-kun (Temari's saying, not mine), I've known you forever now, what, 2nd grade? Well, I know you're lazy and stuff, and Temari isn't, which is why you two are so cute together!

**Troublesomelife**: Troublesome.

**Troublesomelife**: I'm going. I need sleep.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Wait, I have a question!

**Troublesomelife**: What?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well, why do you go online if you don't chat and just sleep?

**Troublesomelife**: Believe it or not, I have these people called _friends_ that I like to talk to.

**Cherryblossomlove**: So I'm not your friend??

**Troublesomelife**: Sure, whatever. Go get some sleep you love-sick puppy, or I'll get Sasuke over here.

**Cherryblossomlove**: What does that mean?

**Troublesomelife**: Nothing…nothing at all.

**Cherryblossomlove**: That so means something! Spill!

**Troublesomelife**: I was just kidding, since, you know, you slapped him today. And I was _RIGHT THERE_.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Oh, right.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well, love ya! Night.

**Troublesomelife**: Night.

--

_**Troublesomelife**_ **has signed off!**

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: He _soooooooo_ has the hots for you.

**Asskicker**: Really now? What did he say?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Ha! I knew you liked him!

**Asskicker**: Whatever you freak. I'm going to bed.

**Asskicker**: Try not to slap anyone anytime soon.

--

_**Asskicker**_ **has signed off!**

-

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: Hey Sakura-chan! Have fun with Ino tonight?  
**  
Cherryblossomlove**: Yeah, it was cool.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: So, I heard what happened between you and teme.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Oh, right. Well, they were making fun of Hinata and stupid Sasuke didn't do anything about it.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Che, idiot.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: They were making fun of Hinata-chan?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Yeah.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: Oh, well, teme is at my house right now. I think I'll go yell at him.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: I'll talk to you later. Bye!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Bye.

--

_**Ramenisfreakinawesome**_** has signed off!**

-

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has just signed off!**

...

...

...

...

...

"_Love love love love love love!_" echoed from my ipod speakers as I jumped into bed. Our usual routine of telling the love story was finished and I just finished brushing my teeth.

I usually listen to this wonderful Plain White T's song when I'm upset and I think someone hates me.

Yeah, what I did today wasn't the smartest, but I needed to take action. And yeah, maybe I shouldn't have passed those notes to him, but it was necessary!

He wouldn't hate me, right? Like, that would just be way to drastic for my taste, you know? And his. He doesn't seem that much of a jerk.

"_Hate_ _is a strong word, but I really really really don't like you_."

Let's hope not.


	3. It's The Best Day Ever

_Chica Chica Yeah!_

_Another chapter is done!_

_**Well, anyways, in this fanfiction, I just wanted to state that Sasuke doesn't like Sakura at the moment. It may totally seem like he does with all these hinted things, but with me being the author and all, I'm going to tell you all, that at the moment, Sasuke barely feels anything for his (it'll happen one day) cherry blossom, except maybe adoration or interest in her. So don't think that it's one of those cliché things where they've loved each other all along but only in secret.**_

_I really hate the first few chapters of stories. This isn't getting that amazingly good, you know? Like, when they start doing partner work together, it's going to be really cool. But not now. There is hardly a love connection._

_This chapter is kind of friendship-based, so there will be a lot of heart-warming moments in here._

_Gaara-chan is incredibly OOC, but that's just in my opinion. I just think that he's opening up to Sakura since she's a cool gal that he knows. And no, this is not a GaaSaku fic in any way shape or form. I think I'll even get Matsuri in here with him._

_For Future Note-Passing Escapades:  
__Sakura  
_**Temari**

_(For all you smart people who have been paying attention to the dates on the AIM sessions in these chapters, you will be able to understand stuff better. And for those who didn't, it's okay. You'll find out soon.)_

**PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE END OF THIS!**

* * *

My Very Own Fairtytale

**Chapter Three:  
**_It's The Best Day Ever_

* * *

Really, life isn't fair. As in,_ oh my god_, why can't anything even remotely awesome happen to me anytime soon? As in, why does this world hate me so much? As in, why am I partners with Naruto instead of Sasuke in my film study class?

Yeah, so let me rewind. Well, today, I woke up, feeling that today would be such an excellent day. I go to school, enjoy it immensely (or however much you _can_ enjoy school), and then get to eighth period and find out that our class project involves making a whole video with a partner of Iruka-sensei's choice.

And who do I get paired up with? Who?

Oh dear readers, you guessed right; Naruto. As you know, I've got nothing against the ramen-loving boy, but seriously, why can't that totally cliché thing happen to me like in all the movies and books, where the two people so obviously destined to be together get paired up for a project and end up falling in love?

But seriously, I probably wouldn't be this mad if it weren't for one freakin' reason that should have made this day all the better, but ended up just ruining it even more.

Yeah, it's my birthday. Today, I am a sixteen-year-old, and for some – _apparently_ – totally unfathomable reason, I thought that luck would be on my side and I'd have a rather magnificent day.

But as I've just explained, life really isn't fair.

_At all._

As soon as Naruto heard about our partnership, he looked up to Iruka-sensei and raised his hand frantically. "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto stopped flailing, calmed down, and opened his mouth to ask. "Well, we already talked about this project, like, a week ago and me and Kiba were all excited to create a movie together and we have ideas and everything, and Sakura is awesome and all, but can Kiba and I please work together?" His hands were in a pleading position.

The brown-haired teacher just sighed. "Alright, I guess so Naruto. This means Sakura, you'll be paired with…hm…"

"What about teme?" Naruto suggested while pointing to the brooding teenager next to him. The same one that has stolen my heart.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that could work. Sakura, you'll be working with Sasuke. And Naruto, learn to talk with more respect to your best friend." Naruto just shook his head, then turned and smiled at him, as if apologizing for leaving me with Sasuke. Although I don't know why he would do such a thing, since well, this has got to be the best day for me. Ever.

And now, my birthday is starting to look brighter.

…

…

…

…

…

_Fo shizzle! Guess what?  
_**Sakura, we have to study. Tell me later.  
**_Just because Kakashi told us to study doesn't mean that we have to!  
_**Yeah, but we have a test tomorrow and I want to be prepared.  
**_Or you could just as Shika-kun over there to help you study. I'm sure he'd be just peachy to help you understand trigonometry.  
_**Shut it Sakura.  
**_Will you just admit that you like him and the way Temari Nara sounds?  
_**No.  
**_Well, fine, since you don't want to talk about your prospering love life, wanna hear about mine?  
_**What, were you able to steal a pair of his boxers from your stalking escapades?  
**_First of all, I don't think he's a boxer kind of man, but that's just me. Secondly, those stalking escapades are so last year. And thirdly, I'm saddened that you have that little confidence in me.  
_**Only you would know about his underwear. And last year wasn't all that far away. And remember Sakura, I'll always be doubting you until you grow a backbone and do something monumental to get your relationship together.  
**_Well I did! Kind of! Okay, not really. But Asuma-sensei did.  
_**What happened?  
**_Last period was film study and we have a big project coming up so we got put in groups and I'm with Sasuke!  
_**Seriously?  
**_For serious!  
_**That's cool.  
**_Now all I need to do is get Shika-kun and you together.  
_**I told you, I don't like Shika-kun!  
**_But you called him Shika-kun!  
_**Fine, yeah, whatever, Shika-kun is cool!  
**_Ha _

"So we have note passing occurring, now don't we ladies?" Kakashi announced while grabbing the piece of paper I was currently writing on. I was about to open my mouth to apologize and go back to studying when he began to read the note, and open his mouth as well.

Kakashi's eye crinkled, a sure sign of him smiling. I braced myself for the worst that's yet to come. "_Shika-kun_, eh Temari?" I'm pretty sure Temari blushed, but I could be wrong. I looked over at Shikamaru who just rolled his eyes and muttered a quiet _'troublesome'_, which totally translated to _'Take me now Temari-sama!'_ Or I think so…_maybe_?

The class broke into laughs at the situation at hand and I felt really bad. "Um, Kakashi-sensei, would you mind going over the equation for the tangent problems. I'm a little confused." The students stopped and looked towards me as if I was a total nerd.

And even though everyone soon went back to the way things were a few minutes ago, I noticed how Shikamaru kept sneaking glances at Temari.

…

…

…

…

…

A big, pink box was put in front of me as I smiled at my dearest lavender-haired friend who gave it to me. I tore open the wrapping paper, but not before reading the card. Once its bindings were off, I opened the white box to find a pair of earrings I've been eyeing after as well as a pair of white go-go boots that Hinata and I have always joked about wearing together.

"Ah! Thank you Hinata!" I tackled her into a hug as she returned it, giggling quietly.

Tenten held out a blue bag and handed it over to me. I graciously took it and ripped out all the tissue paper to see a few CD's I wanted as well as a set of black headphones, except they're not the little iPod headphones, but the one's that a DJ would wear. I've always wanted a pair of them.

She expected the embrace, but it was still fun to give the hug as well as an appropriate thanks.

Temari was last in our small party after school and she handed me a small black bag with red skulls on it. At first I gave her a questioning look, since Temari isn't goth or emo or anything.

"Gaara and Kankurou. They felt that they needed to get you something as well." I smiled knowingly and shook my head, taking out the objects inside. First was a large sticker that said 'Love' on it in red and black with the symbol as well. This reminded me of Gaara and his little, lovable tattoo.

"I think it's for your skateboard." Gaara always had the coolest stickers for my skateboard, so this one was definitely going to be added onto my collage.

I then took out red wheels, which I also assumed were for my skateboard.

"And here is from me." Temari stretched her arm and handed me a box wrapped in red foil-type paper. I smiled, for it was such a Temari thing to do – using red paper when she knows that it's my favorite. In the bag was a black Beatles t-shirt, a white belt to match the writing of the name of one of my favorite bands on the shirt, and surprisingly, a book.

I held up the book with shock evident in my eyes. "Well, you see, I know that you are infatuated with love, and I wanted to show that I accept this unhealthy obsession. It's a book of first kisses and mushy gushy love stories, so I think that you'll find it to your liking." Temari explained as I turned to her, smiling happily.

And after all our hugs, we all sat back down on the floor. Tenten was painting Hinata's nails as Temari reading a magazine that lay dejectedly on my floor. I looked around and felt a warm, snuggly feeling in the pit of my stomach. (And no, it wasn't in a love-connection sort of way.)

I love all my friends. They were always there for me. They always supported me. And even though we sometimes fought (Temari), we'd still be the best of friends.

Sure, the guy I like may possibly hate me, and all the other popular guys in school. Heck, everyone might hate me if Uchiha Sasuke does, but all I know is that my friends will never turn on me.

They'll always be with me.

…

…

…

…

…

It was around seven at night when I began putting away all my presents of the day. My relatives had come over after Temari, Tenten and Hinata left and now everyone was gone in my house. The only person left, who was about to barge into my house any moment now, was Ino. I couldn't really invite her with the other friends since, well, yeah, but she's still coming over.

Most would think that I'd get a huge sixteenth birthday party, and I could have, since my grandparents are awfully wealthy, but I really didn't want one. I like celebrating with certain groups and just hanging out. It's enough for me and it probably always will be.

"Sakura, she's here!" My mom screamed up from downstairs. I grabbed my sweatshirt I got from my aunt today and ran down the stairs to meet her.

Ino just smiled when she saw me and ran in for a hug. "Hey Sakura! Happy birthday…again!" I laughed and returned the hug.

"Alright mom, we're going to the park down the road. I'll be back in a few hours." I informed as my mom shook her head.

We ran all the way down the street to the small abode that me and Ino liked to called our home. It was the birth of our friendship when we met at age five as well a place that we go to just to hang out.

No, it's not one of those empty parks that no one goes to so it's creepy. It's just that we go at night, so it is lonely and the only sound you can hear are crickets and the swings swaying against each other's rusty chains.

We both sat on the swings and she handed me a large bag. I first took out a pair of red heels and gave her a perplexed look. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Ino, you know I can't walk in heels! What are you thinking?"

She just giggled as I rolled my eyes. "I know silly, but you can learn! But whatevs, just keep going." I did as told and took out another object which happened to be a black jacket that would fit snuggly, a necklace with a heart on it, a picture frame with a photo of me and Ino at the beach this summer, and some really good-smelling perfume that I've always wanted to buy.

Ino would always do this. She'd buy way to much stuff for me for my birthday. I never really got why, but hey, I'm not complaining. Plus, that's just what friends do.

"Aw! Thank you Ino-pig!" I hugged her tightly as she returned it.

"No problem forehead."

Suddenly we heard rustling coming from across the park. I froze because really, it was about eight at night and there could be rapists out and on the prowl, looking for little girls. Or something like that.

Orange was soon visible and with the yellowness above the bright and obnoxious color, I now exactly who it was. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto began waving, and then ran over to our place on the bench.

"Hey Naruto." I greeted once he caught up. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw Sasuke standing right next to him, looking annoyed. "Sasuke." I greeted quietly. He nodded his head, being _ever-so-gracious_ to acknowledge my presence.

After Ino gave her hello's, Naruto began to pester, "So why are you guys at the park so late?"

I was about to answer when Ino beat me to it. "Oh, well today is Sakura's birthday and I didn't get to hang out with her until now, so we're having a little celebration type thing."

"Really? Well I was just about to go to your house to give you your gift since I left it at home today, but then I came in the park since I saw your pink hair." I smiled at Naruto, because even if he was a ramen-obsessed idiot that was in love with me (when he should be noticing Hinata's flirtatious moves), he is incredibly sweet and remembers my birthday.

He handed me a – _can you believe it_ – orange bag and I looked inside to see a gift card to his favorite ramen stand. I giggled and got up from my comfy spot on the swing to give him a hug.

Sasuke was just standing there, and I'm sure he was rather uncomfortable with everything going on.

I then thought about why Sasuke would even come with Naruto. I mean, couldn't he deliver a gift all on his own. Ino must have noticed this too, for she looked at me and then Sasuke. I shrugged. Everything seemed to go unnoticed by Naruto, but that's just the way he rolls. (_Rollin' with the homies_)

"We'll let you get back to your _party_." Sasuke interjects once he notices the weird silence taking place. I just shake my head and wave as the two boys leave.

Once they are gone, Ino turns to me instantly and I take my seat next to her. "That was weird." I couldn't help but shake my head and agree.

…

…

…

…

…

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed on!**

**Date: March 28, 2008  
****Time: 10:30 P.M.  
****Mail: 1**

_**Available Friends:**_

_Asskicker  
__Troublesomelife  
__Ewygooey  
__Weaponmistress  
__Bloodylust_

-

**To**: Sakura Haruno  
**From**: Naruto Uzumaki  
**Subject**: Happy Birthday!

Happy birthday Sakura-chan! I hope you have a great day full of happiness and awesomeness!

Ramen-loving Ninja,  
Naruto

-

**Troublesomelife**: Hey

**Cherryblossomlove**: Oh. My. Goodness! The Shikamaru Nara IM-ing me? It must be the apocalypse!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Quick, hide! Run for cover! The lazy ass is awake! I repeat the lazy ass is awake!

**Troublesomelife**: You know, I was just going to come on and talk to you about Temari, but if you're going to be annoying, then, well, I won't tell you.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Don't you dare do that Shikamaru! Tell me now!

**Troublesomelife**: Well, does she really like me?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hm, well first I have to know why you want to know.

**Troublesomelife**: Ugh, you're troublesome.

**Cherryblossomlove**: So I've heard.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Now seriously, just tell me. I can keep a secret.

**Troublesomelife**: I just want to know if she likes me.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Um, she never confessed it to me or anything, but I really think she does.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Please don't tell her I told you.

**Troublesomelife**: Fine, I won't.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Thankies!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Oh, and was that you who left the book of Shogi tactics in my locker today?

**Troublesomelife**: Yeah, who else would give it to you?

**Cherryblossomlove**: True, true. I mean, really, you're the only nerd who actually plays that game.

**Troublesomelife**: I give you a present for your birthday and you insult me.

**Cherryblossomlove**: And you love me all the same!

**Troublesomelife**: Whatever. I'm going to bed. Bye.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Have sweet dreams of Temari and clouds!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Bye!

--

_**Troublesomelife**_** has signed off!**

-

**Weaponmistress**: Hey birthday girl!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hey Mrs. Hyuuga!

**Weaponmistress**: Whatever Mrs. Uchiha.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Touché Tenten, touché.

**Weaponmistress**: So what did you get for you birthday you sweet-sixteen-er?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well from you guys, well you know. And from Ino I got some clothes and a picture album and from my aunt and uncle I got neon green and neon orange converses! How freakin' cool is that?

**Weaponmistress**: Very cool.

**Cherryblossomlove**: My grand-rents gave me a new skateboard and some clothes. The rest of the family just gave me CD's and stuff like that.

**Cherryblossomlove**: But I did get some nice jewelry and a set of iPod speakers so we can totally do that thing they did in Now and Then when they rode their bikes with music playing and all.

**Weaponmistress**: Awesomeness!

**Weaponmistress**: Seriously, I don't even care what you say; we are going to go bike-riding this weekend, even if we have to drag Temari and her pink bike out of the house.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I know, right!

**Weaponmistress**: So what did your mommy give you?

**Cherryblossomlove**: She gave me a book and a movie, but later tonight she's apparently giving me this big present, so I'm excited.

**Weaponmistress**: Cool!

**Weaponmistress**: Well anyways, I've gotta jet!

**Cherryblossomlove**: That was really nerdy.

**Weaponmistress**: But not as nerdy as 'rents'.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Again I say touché.

**Weaponmistress**: Love ya! Night.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Bye.

--

_**Weaponmistress**_** has signed off!**

--

_**Asskicker**_** has signed off!**

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: Gaara-chan!

**Bloodylust**: Hey

**Cherryblossomlove**: So thank you soooooo much for my gift today! I really like it and I feel so loved that you would give me something.

**Bloodylust**: Of course I would Sakura.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well thank Kankurou for me too, okay?

**Bloodylust**: Sure.

**Bloodylust**: So what did your boyfriend give you?

**Cherryblossomlove**: He isn't my boyfriend!

**Bloodylust**: Did he even acknowledge that it was your birthday?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Um, not really. But it doesn't matter since we're working together on a project in film study!

**Bloodylust**: That's cool.

**Cherryblossomlove**: That's exactly what Temari said! See, you have more in common then you think!

**Bloodylust**: Speaking of Temari, she just passed by my room and said I should go to sleep.

**Cherryblossomlove**: And you actually listen to her?

**Bloodylust**: You would understand.

**Bloodylust**: You've seen her when she gets angry.

**Cherryblossomlove**: True, true. And she did just sign off.

**Bloodylust**: Yeah, I guess.

**Bloodylust**: So what's going on with my sister anyways? She never tells me stuff.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I don't know if I can do that Gaara-chan. That would go against best friend codes.

**Bloodylust**: But I'm your best friend too, aren't I?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Of course.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hm, well this nerdy kid named Shikamaru Nara likes her and I think she digs him back, but I could be wrong.

**Bloodylust**: Should I beat this guy up?

**Cherryblossomlove**: No, of course not! He's nice and good to Temari.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Plus, Temari can handle herself. She's older than both you and Kankurou, yet you seem like she needs protecting.

**Bloodylust**: She does. She's a girl.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hey, I find that highly insulting!

**Bloodylust**: Not my problem.

**Cherryblossomlove**: What, are you going to protect me from the _Uchiha ways_?

**Bloodylust**: Maybe. It matters what happens to you.

**Cherryblossomlove**: You're so impossible.

**Cherryblossomlove**: And yet I find it strangely comforting. I feel loved.

**Bloodylust**: Love you too.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well I'm going to bed Gaara-chan.

**Bloodylust**: Sweet dreams.

--

_**Cherryblossomlove**_**has signed off!**

…

…

…

…

…

The sound of Spongebob made its way into my attentive ears as I turned on my TV. Oddly enough, it was 'The Best Day Ever Episode' which included a song that I have on my ipod.

The reason it was so weird is because today was really the best day ever. Sure, Thursday was cool, since well, the Sasuke Uchiha knew that I was alive, and Friday since I did slap him, but I do believe that today was king.

I mean, even with the thing in the park (but seriously, that was pretty awesome seeing him), the thing during math (even though that could totally be listed as a pro), and even in film study (although that turned out just dandy).

Okay, never mind. I take it back. This day was absolutely perfect.

_"It's the best day ever!"_ Spongebob sang while Squidward blew into his clarinet.

"Sweetie?" My mom came in the room with quite a large present in her hand. I turned over to her and sat down on my bed, patting the spot next to me.

She gave me a quick hug and then handed over the gift. Once I took of the wrapping paper on the large box, I opened the actual box to see a guitar case. My eyes lit up with joy and I practically threw the case open, unlatching the fasteners as quickly as possible.

My eyes feasted upon the most beautiful acoustic guitar I've ever seen in all my life. A bright smile found its way onto my lips and I hugged her. "Thank you mom."

"I've been saving up. I know that you hate having to rent the one you have, so now you can have your own." I had just learned to play the guitar about a year ago when my grandparents got me lessons for my fifteenth birthday.

Seriously, this day just keeps getting better and better. And even after my mom and I are done with the storytelling and heartfelt mother-daughter moment, I am just sitting in my bed, listening to my iPod, reminiscing on the awesomeness of this day. I really don't think it could have been any better.

_"It's the best day ever!"_

_**In your review, could you please tell me some other kind of communication I could use in my stories like texts, or blogs, or something like that. I love what I use, but there is always room for more, right? **_

* * *


	4. I'll Be

_Heh, um, this is, LATE!! _

_Glad I got that off my chest._

_But its summer now, so things should clear up and there shall be more writing time. It's actually my personal mission today to update all those stories I've kinda/sorta abandoned. So if you read them, expect a lot from me today!_

_Now, I was writing this and I was getting all mad at myself for mention so many other couples, but then I realized it was okay because that's the point. She loves setting up other people and discussing love connections. It's her way. So obviously she's gonna do it with her friends and other random people._

_SasuSaku-loving starts today my peeps! But he really just doesn't like her, you know. It'll be a developing love-connection. He just thinks she's interesting and not an annoying fangirl, so he shall therefore (most of the time) tolerate her. And he's a secret gentleman and respectable little prodigy kid. It works._

_Because Note-Passing is STILL Amazing__:  
__Sakura  
_**Temari  
**_**Tenten**_

_ENJOY!!_

_(P.S. if you'd be ever so kind, I have two new stories out 'The Nine and a Half Commandments' (it's about summer and pretty reckless) and then 'Seeking Love' (a oneshot that I'm sorta/kinda in love with, so I'd love if you checked it out). _

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter Four:  
**_I'll Be_

* * *

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed on!**

**Date: March 29, 2008  
****Time: 10: 31 A.M.  
****Mail: 0**

_**Available Friends:**_

_Ewygooey  
__Troublesomelife  
__Ramenisfreakinawesome  
__Bloodylust  
__Lovelyino_

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: OMG, guess what?

**Lovelyino**: this better be important, because we're in class.

**Cherryblossomlove**: since when do YOU start paying attention in class you freak?

**Lovelyino**: since we have a test tomorrow darling.

**Cherryblossomlove**: so what?

**Lovelyino**: you are an incorrigible freak. you know that?

**Cherryblossomlove**: you've said it once or twice.

**Lovelyino**: what is so important that you must interrupt me from my studies?

**Cherryblossomlove**: how's it going studying Kiba?

**Lovelyino**: ew. i'm not into dog boy there.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Choji?

**Lovelyino**: he isn't even in this class

**Cherryblossomlove**: your point?

**Lovelyino**: can you just say what you have to say so I can get back to learning about the internet.

**Cherryblossomlove**: what's to know? you go on it and learn things. it was created in 1969 for military use and is now used for daily stuff and whatnot.

**Lovelyino**: and you know that how?

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm in this class too doll face.

**Lovelyino**: yeah, but you're on the computer right now.

**Cherryblossomlove**: 'cause review is gay.

**Lovelyino**: your FACE is gay.

**Cherryblossomlove**: not as gay is yo momma's face.

**Lovelyino**: touché

**Cherryblossomlove**: lol

**Cherryblossomlove**: but anyways, the point of me 'take you away from your studies' is to tell you about me and Sasuke's date.

**Lovelyino**: DATE??

**Cherryblossomlove**: I know. it's extremely exciting.

**Lovelyino**: when, where, what, HOW??

**Cherryblossomlove**: well you know that project we have to do in film study?

**Lovelyino**: but of course

**Cherryblossomlove**: well after school today he's coming to my house and bringing over some his favorite movies and we're going to watch them together to plan out our movie.

**Cherryblossomlove**: how amazingly scrumptious does that sound?

**Lovelyino**: absolutely DELICIOUS!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I knew you'd agree. but anyways, I'll call you once I get home so we can discuss outfits and whatnot.

**Lovelyino**: absolutely! Now, let me get back to the internet; Asuma-sensei looks suspicious.

**Cherryblossomlove**: whatever loser.

**Lovelyino**: love you too

**Lovelyino**: bye

**Cherryblossomlove**: see ya

--

_**Lovelyino**_** has signed off!**

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: Gaara-chan! I didn't know that you had comp class this period.

**Bloodylust**: I don't. it's lunch and I don't feel like eating.

**Cherryblossomlove**: so you're in the computer lab

**Bloodylust**: nah, the library

**Cherryblossomlove**: but only losers go to the library during lunch!

**Bloodylust**: I'm not in here alone. My friend dragged me.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Gaara-chan has FRIENDS??

**Cherryblossomlove**: what is this world coming to? First Shikamaru is WILLING to talk to me about Temari, and then I found out that Gaara has friends!!

**Bloodylust**: you're not funny. And is that why my sister as been so happy lately.

**Cherryblossomlove**: nah. She's just glad her brother is socializing.

**Bloodylust**: why don't you shut the hell up?

**Cherryblossomlove**: why don't you tell me your friend's name?

**Bloodylust**: Matsuri

**Cherryblossomlove**: AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Gaara-chan is growing up and hanging out with cute little girls

**Bloodylust**: shut up

**Cherryblossomlove**: is she your girlfriend?

**Bloodylust**: are you jealous?

**Cherryblossomlove**: of course I am! I thought I was the only woman in your life!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I feel like the leftovers everyone picks at after Thanksgiving.

**Bloodylust**: nah, you're much better than that. you're like the turkey that day.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Aw! Gaara-chan, that was so sweet.

**Bloodylust**: but Matsuri is the delicious dessert afterwards.

**Cherryblossomlove**: that just ruined it.

**Bloodylust**: whatever. You'll always be my number one.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I SERIOUSLY need to give you a hug right now.

**Cherryblossomlove**: but first tell me, what's going on with you and Matsuri?

**Bloodylust**: IDK, just kinda friends.

**Cherryblossomlove**: friends with benefits?

**Bloodylust**: nah, I'm not that shallow.

**Cherryblossomlove**: so do you like her?

**Bloodylust**: I gotta go.

**Cherryblossomlove**: haha, I knew it!

**Cherryblossomlove**: GAARA-CHAN IS IN LOVE! YOU'RE IN LOVE, YOU'RE IN LOVE AND YOU DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!!

**Bloodylust**: she's right next to me.

**Bloodylust**: shut up.

**Cherryblossomlove**: just admit that you loved that movie and I'll leave you happily.

**Bloodylust**: no

**Cherryblossomlove**: you know, Temari's in this classroom

**Bloodylust**: I love Elf with all my heart.

**Cherryblossomlove**: but not as much as you love Matsuri.

**Cherryblossomlove**: or me.

**Bloodylust**: you're so vain

**Cherryblossomlove**: love you too!

**Bloodylust**: bye

**Cherryblossomlove**: have fun smooching with Matsuri!

--

_**Bloodylust**_** has signed off!**

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: feeling extra troublesome today?

**Troublesomelife**: whatever

**Cherryblossomlove**: because, well, you know, you have Temari's brother seeking your blood.

**Troublesomelife**: what?

**Troublesomelife**: what the hell did you do?

**Cherryblossomlove**: IDK, told her sinister brother Gaara that you're madly in love with Temari and plan on getting her knocked up before the years out.

**Troublesomelife**: heh, funny.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm just so hilarious! I know.

**Troublesomelife**: why am I your friend?

**Cherryblossomlove**: hm, not sure.

**Cherryblossomlove**: but enough about you. wanna hear about me?

**Troublesomelife**: not really.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I have a hot date today!!

**Troublesomelife**: oh really?

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah. me and Sasuke; my house; after school; watching movies.

**Troublesomelife**: this is for film class, right?

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah. how did you know?

**Troublesomelife**: Sasuke was talking about it yesterday at lunch.

**Cherryblossomlove**: he was talking….about, um, me?

**Troublesomelife**: yeah. and how he doesn't want to work with you on the project.

**Cherryblossomlove**: seriously?

**Troublesomelife**: no, not really. but I'm sure I just gave you a heart attack.

**Cherryblossomlove**: why don't you go and fall of a bridge and die.

**Troublesomelife**: whatever. have fun on your DATE.

**Cherryblossomlove**: have fun romping Temari!!

--

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed off!**

…

…

…

…

…

"Ms. Haruno?" I looked up and came eye-to-eye with my smoking teacher. And when I say 'smoking' I of course don't mean good-looking because one, that'd be nasty, two, he isn't even close to said word, and three, him and Kurenai get it on every day after school.

I mean smoking in the fact that he is a chain smoker and I don't understand how my science teacher can take it. Seriously.

"Yes?"

"Please answer the next question and stop chatting with your friends." I first looked over at Shikamaru and gave a look of apology, then to Asuma-sensei and shook my head, answering the question.

Psh, stupid teachers.

They just don't understand the excitement one would feel about a date.

Okay, so, fine, it ISN'T a date, but well, yeah. It is something.

Now I just have to think about what movies we'll watch…

Oh, and what'll wear. That's just as important.

…

…

…

…

…

_How's Neji-darling?  
__**Sakura, can't you take a break from you're love-connection searching for just a FEW seconds?  
**__Do you really want me to answer that?  
_**Whatever**.  
_How is he? I must know! After that hot date Saturday, have things been any different?  
__**Not really. Just looks at me a lot during science and stuff.  
**__Aw! You two can have Hyuuga babies together!  
__**Shut up.  
**__I know I already asked, but are you sure nothing out of the ordinary happened last weekend?  
__**Nothing. We didn't kiss, we didn't hug, we didn't even glance at each other for more than a few seconds.  
**__What is wrong with that freak?  
__**I don't know. But if you don't mind, I'd love to get back to my class work.  
**__God, what is with you and Ino and actually WORKING?  
__**I don't know. It's just this new fad at school or something. PAYING ATTENTION.  
**__Odd.  
__**Agreed.  
**__Fine, I just won't get to tell you about my hot date!  
__**Wait, Sakura! Come back! Tell me!  
**_…  
_**You can't just leave me hanging like that!!**_

…

…

…

…

…

_Guess what?  
_**Oh, it's you.  
**_Aw! I love you too Temari-chan!  
_**What do you want?  
**_Well, I have to tell you two things.  
_**What?  
**_Do you want to hear the one about me and Sasuke or the one about your brother and his girlfriend?  
_**Gaara and a girlfriend?  
**_I knew he was more important than me.  
_**Most things are.  
**_I'm just going to ignore that.  
_**Denial**_**.  
**__But anyways, yes, I've been replaced and I'm insanely jealous.  
_**I knew you had the hots for my brother.  
**_Um….EW!  
_**Again I say – denial.  
**_I was only joking. I just thought I was the only woman in his life, but now I'm gone.  
_**Who is the unlucky gal?  
**_Matsuri.  
_**That girl with the short brown hair?  
**_Yupadoodles!  
_**I'll have to have a talk with her.  
**_Nooooo! Don't ruin Gaara-chan's fun! Leave it all up to Auntie Sakura!  
_**And why should I do something that stupid?  
**'_Cause you love me and Gaara?  
_**Whatever.  
**_And I'll make sure he leaves you and Shikamaru alone.  
_**I don't freaking like him!  
**_He asked about you last night.  
_**He did?  
**_Yup. He wanted to know if you liked him.  
_**And you said…  
**_I said I didn't know. Which is true. Which is why you must answer.  
_**Die**_**.  
**__Well FINE! I just wanted to tell you that I'm wearing that Beatles shirt and belt you gave me for my birthday today.  
_**What's the occasion?  
**_Sasuke's coming over and we're watching movies.  
_**Seriously?  
**_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I'm so excited and I just can't hide it and I'm about to lose control and–  
_**I get it. Is it for film study?  
**_Why is it so hard to believe for everyone that we're doing it for school? Why can't anyone suspect that we're just hanging out?  
_**It's too impossible to believe.  
**_Whatever. Go and pay attention you loser.  
_**Love you too.**

…

…

…

…

…

The door bell rang and I was quick to answer it. I didn't want to make him wait, and he made it quite clear that he'd be on time today at lunch. See, me and Hinata were walking there when he called out my name, I turned around in a daze, and he told me (not even asked, mind you) that he'd be at my house at 2:30.

That's why I was ready by 2:15 and sat on my couch, sneaking glances out the window.

He came perfectly on time. I was actually hoping he was a few seconds late or whatever, so I could annoy him about it, but he wasn't.

"Hey," I greeted while opening to the door to reveal a Sasuke clad in black. It wasn't that much of a surprise. I don't even know why I was excited about seeing him out of school clothes, for I knew that it wouldn't be something that special.

He nodded his head and showed me his bag of movies. I shook my head (we have such great communication in this relationship—I know) and led him up the stairs.

I saw him glance around my room and whatnot while I sat down on the couch. He was looking at my guitar for quite sometime (it was an expensive fender guitar) and I knew what he was thinking.

"My, uh, grandparents are pretty wealthy." He looked over at me and shook his head, understanding. It's pretty confusing living in a wealthy neighborhood in the smallest house with a guitar, skateboard, AND all the electronics in one room (computer, TV, etc).

I went over to the television and looked at my DVDs. "So, what did you bring? And what's your favorite type of movie?"

"Action."

I turned around and smiled. "Could have seen that coming. Any horror?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sometimes. Matters what it's about."

"Okay, well, horror movies are _not_ my forte. And action's pretty boring unless there's a tragic love connection where the guy has to save the girl in this totally macho-man way and he must say the word _'babe'_ at least once."

Sasuke gave me a weird look, but I just shrugged it off and picked out some of my favorites from the shelf.

"Alright, so, these are some." I laid them out on the table in front of my couch. They varied from the _Titanic_ to _Ghost_ to _Grease_ to _Napoleon_ _Dynamite_ (who could blame me—there is not only a love connection, but pure, idiotic humor).

"Why do I have a feeling we won't be doing an action movie?"

I laughed lightly and then looked over at him, who was still inspecting my movies. "We can. There just has to be a love-connection. And preferably a death or two. Like, a real tear-jerker."

"What is with woman and them being sadists?"

"_Me_, a _sadist_? What? All I do is promote how _amazing_ love is."

"You like movies that make you cry. You like movies that have death. That makes you happy. That's enough of a sadist for me."

I scoffed at his accusation. "Just because I love crying at movies doesn't make me bad. And if I'm a sadist, then you must be a masochist. You know what's going to happen, yet you still watch it."

"_Romeo and Juliet _is one of your favorite movies and in the beginning they tell you the whole story."

I laughed hysterically. "You've _seen_ that movie?"

"We watched _and_ read it last year in English. I was in class with you." Of course I would never admit that I knew that and his whole schedule for the past few years.

WAIT! He knew I was in that class with him! _Score-age!_

"Whatever Sasuke. What are some of your favorites?" He took out a few, consisting of _Gladiator, Braveheart_, and _The Ring_.

"Are there any love connection in these?"

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "In the first two yes. Not in the second."

"Fine, we'll watch one of the first two. _The Ring_ is going to scar me for life anyways." I took the _Gladiator_ and put it in the DVD player, and then joined Sasuke on the couch.

"It won't be that terrible you know."

I looked over at Sasuke since he isn't one to start a conversation if he doesn't have to. "I know. But in AP Social Studies last year, we learned all about Rome and the Gladiators and all that wonderful stuff. It all seems really gay. And non-love-connection filled."

"Believe me, there's a love connection. It's the gayest part though."

"Does anyone die?"

"Will you just shut up and watch the movie?"

I sighed irritably. "God, you're the one who talked first."

We continued watching the movie and it didn't seem so terrible. He had a wife and a little kid. The wife's hair was nice, but man was she ugly. She had this weird horse face, but it's okay I guess.

OH MY GOD! Joaquin Phoenix is in the movie! He's the weird little gay prince. And his brother is River Phoenix, that good-looking guy in _Stand By Me_ (yes, I did watch that—and no, there isn't a love connection. But there was a good-looking guy, and that's good enough for me—okay, not really, but Tenten forced it upon me).

"Is the love connection between Commodus and Lucilla? 'Cause they're brother and sister and it would just be nasty?"

"That's not the only love connection. And yeah, but Commodus forces it upon her."

I snorted. "I didn't know you were into incestuous kinda stuff. Wanna tell me something about Itachi?" He gave me a pretty scary glare, but I ignored it and turned back to Maximus who just lost is family.

"One, I'm not gay, and two I don't screw my brother. Nor have the hots for him or any of that gay stuff you say. No one should like him."

And with that obscure statement (have you _seen_ his older brother?) said, I countered with, "Jealousy is not attractive on a male."

"Did I ever _ask_ for your attraction?"

I really didn't know what to say, and I'm usually so good with the comebacks, but they seem to lose their effect if you say them after the fact. Or well, _late_, after the fact. So I went with, "Of course not. And good thing too, because you wouldn't be all that pleased with the answer."

"And is the answer, _'yes, I love you eternally and want to have your babies'_?"

I almost laughed. "No, of course not. I'd have _Itachi's_ babies!"

And now I laughed. I couldn't help it. The look on his face was way too priceless. Shock, anger, and frustration washed over it.

"You know I'm kidding, right? He's too much of a man-whore for me to actually like, and to even _consider_ screwing."

"Man-whore?"

I snorted. "Don't act like some guy who needs to protect his rep or whatever. You yourself just expressed your…um, not _hatred_ 'cause you can't hate you're brother, but um, _disliking_ of Itachi. Don't defend him."

"I'm not. I'm just simply asking what a man-whore is."

I sighed in a joking matter. "Geez, first you don't know what canoodling is and now this. What? Do you live in a closet or something?"

"Just watch the movie."

And I did. I watched as Maximus trained and I sensed a love connection between him and Lucilla even though it was totally man-whore-ish of him since his wife _and_ kid just died. But Lucilla is still forcing it upon him. She just doesn't want to get together with crazy Commodus who like, wants to rape her and have little web-toed freaks.

"See—you see that?" I pointed to the TV screen.

Sasuke looked at me. "Yeah?"

"That's a man-whore."

"Maximus? Why?"

"Because his wife just died and he's already making the moves on his childhood sweetheart. A man-whore is like a player I guess. A whore, but for a guy. Make sense?"

Sasuke shook his head. "My brother is a man-whore." I laughed and he joined in a little. It was an amazing event. I was probably the first girl, besides his mom, to make him laugh, or even to hear him laugh.

We watched the rest of the movie in peace, well, until the end when I kept ranting on about how he just made out with Lucilla, then died and went to heaven where his wife was chasing after him when she should have been yelling at him and saying, like, _'oh, you missed me so much? What about that girl you were just trying to suffocate with your tongue? Huh? How you like me now?'_

But she didn't. They just embraced.

_Man-whore._

But Sasuke seemed to tolerate my talking and aw-s and all that lovely stuff. He didn't even complain. Okay, he did once during the battle with Maximus and the undefeated dude. He said to shut the hell up because I was ruining it.

That's it, I swear.

"Okay, so I'll give you a choice. _Ghost_ or _Titanic_?"

"Which one do you think I'd like better?"

I looked at the two and brought my finger to my chin in a thinking matter (it made me look smart, okay?) and contemplated. "Well,_ The Titanic _has the whole aspect of how the boat sank and the search of the most expensive diamond in the world with a steamy, forbidden love thrown into it. It's the feature of hate-turns-to-love – _one my personal favorites_ – and a developing love-connection. And of course the yummy Leonardo DiCaprio."

Sasuke looked at me with a bored expression on his face. "And _Ghost_?"

"Well, you see, in _Ghost_, they're already dating and whatnot. In the first few minutes, he dies and is turned into a ghost because he doesn't go to the light. Then, it's a whole mystery thing mixed in with finding out who killed him and stopping his evil best friend who goes against him once he dies. And of course there is tragedy for he is dead and she misses him and all that jazz. Oh, and he never said he loved her, so she's even more upset when he dies."

Sasuke shook his head. "_Ghost_." I took out the DVD and popped it in.

I sat back down and began to watch it all unfold. Sasuke watched with bored interest, but I didn't really care.

Tears began to poor (I'm emotional girl—_get over it_) at that scene where he comes out and finds her working with her pottery when she can't sleep. It is the most romantic scene and it's utterly depressing to think that he dies just a few nights after.

And it's also incredibly awkward since they start, well, you know, _getting it on_. It was worse than the kissing scene in the last movie. And I was still crying. And Sasuke was still looking at me weirdly.

But that was okay. I didn't care. This was me and this is where I want to be (_great_ – now I'm quoting _Camp Rock_, which wasn't that bad, but they didn't kiss and I therefore can't like it since there wasn't _proper smoochage_).

The rest of the movie went okay and I saw a smirk come on Sasuke's face at some funny points of the movie (usually the ones with Whoopi Goldberg and Patrick Swayze).

It came to the very end where the tear-shed was just too much and I needed something to lean on.

Sasuke was the closest thing, and even though he froze when I leaned my face into his (_large_) arm, he didn't push me away. He even (_awkwardly_) patted my head. I think it was supposed to be comforting, but I was quite sure.

The movie ended and I was still crying and breathing heavily. Sasuke got up to turn it off and I fell onto the couch, trying to hide (and failing _miserably_) my sobs from Sasuke and the cruel world that commences in taunting me.

"What makes me think I should have picked _The Titanic_?"

I giggled lightly before answering, "That movie made me cry more. I believe you made the right choice." He smirked and sat back down next to me.

There was a light knock on my door and I knew who it was. She came in after the knock and said, "Hey sweetie. Oh, I didn't know you had company. Hi, I'm Hira, Sakura's mother. Are you staying for dinner? We're having pizza."

"No thanks. I better get going though." Sasuke said politely. It was crazy how nice he sounded. If only he could be that nice to me…

Not that he isn't or anything. He did let me cry on his shoulder, and kindly joked about it when I was feeling better.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs." She waved and closed the door, walking down.

"You're mom's nice." I looked over at him. Seriously, today is a day for _major_ surprises.

I shook my head. "Yeah, she's cool."

"Well, I better get going." I shook my head again and led him downstairs. I waved dumbly when he left for I was in way to much of a trance.

But I shook out of it when I realized that I needed to call Ino.

…

…

…

…

…

A slice of pizza, a conversation with mom, and a few hours on the phone later, I was ready for bed and absolutely exhausted. Ino said it was the sappiest thing that I actually cried on his shoulder, but still was left in awe when I told her did nothing about it. Mom thought it was adorable and said he was absolutely yummy (I couldn't really disagree – or be freaked out; I get it from _her_ after all).

The pizza was good.

But that doesn't really matter.

Because all I could think about was that song by _Edwin McCain_.

And NO! It's not by _The Goo Goo Dolls_ you freaks!

And it's not called_ 'You're Crying Shoulder'_.

(sorry, _limewire_ mistakes just get to me).

But yeah, the song _'I'll Be'_ is one of my all time favorite love songs. It's so tragically beautiful and I've already decided it's going to be my wedding song.

Or 'Faithfully' by _Journey_.

Either one is amazing, but _'I'll Be'_ is the song of the hour.

Why?

Listen:

_"I'll be, you're crying shoulder. I'll be, love suicide. I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

That's _the shit_ right there.

And it's all me and Sasuke's…


	5. Kiss the Girl

_Kapacha-kapacha-kapacha-POW!_

_The next chapter is out and fresh and so utterly amazing that this is now my absolute favorite. Has so many references to the real anime and all name inspirations come from Meaghan (well, just the guy ones anyways). _

_I am now, officially in love with this story. Seriously. It's now going to be utterly amazing and has an actual plot._

_Enjoy!_

_(and sorry about the summary change. it just came to me)_

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter Five:  
**_Kiss the Girl_

* * *

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has just signed on!**

**Date: April 1, 2008  
****Time: 9:02  
****Mail: 0**

_**Available Friends:**_

_Lovelyino  
__Ramenisfreakinawesome  
__Ewygooey  
__Chocolatekisses  
__HinaBambina _

-

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: hey Sakura-chan!

**Cherryblossomlove**: hi Naruto. What's up?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: nothing. I was just talking to teme though, and he was saying that on Tuesday, you got his shirt all wet when you were crying

**Cherryblossomlove**: was he mad?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: no, but it made me laugh.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm glad you find happiness in my pain

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: pain?

**Cherryblossomlove**: you know what I mean

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: I do?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: well, whatever, I have to go anyways

**Cherryblossomlove**: hot date?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: hellz yeah

**Cherryblossomlove**: seriously?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: APRIL FOOLS!

**Cherryblossomlove**: that was a low blow

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: yeah, but it wasn't as good as when you made Ino get that huge stain on her pants from falling on wet paint and to make Temari confess that she loved The Little Mermaid for the sake of her brother's safety. It was totally priceless

**Cherryblossomlove**: psh, it's what I do

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: oh, I know what you do

**Cherryblossomlove**: god Naruto, stop being perverted and leave

**Cherryblossomlove**: you did say you had to go, right?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: yeah, I did. I'll talk to ya later

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah, okay.

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: wait, I thought you said you had to go! but you're still signed on!

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: yeah, well, I just wanted to talk to Hinata-chan

**Cherryblossomlove**: Hinata-CHAN??

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: um…yeah?

**Cherryblossomlove**: you have a death wish my man

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: huh?

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh, nothing. Just talk to Neji sometime soon

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: Hyuuga. Why?

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh, you'll understand

**Cherryblossomlove**: …someday

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: I DON'T GET IT!

**Cherryblossomlove**: good

**Cherryblossomlove**: now go and talk to your lady love. I have more important matters at hand

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: LADY LOVE?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: SAKURA-CHAN??

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: I've never felt more lonely in all my days

**Lovelyino**: aw, cheer up girly!

**Cherryblossomlove**: how can i cheer up? my best friend left me! every friday we have a movie night, and this friday, there is no movie playing and no time being spent with meh bestie.

**Lovelyino:** it's not my fault my parents pulled a total surprise on me and brought me home from school early so they could take me to the middle of no-freaking-where

**Cherryblossomlove**: seriously, where the hell are you anyways?

**Lovelyino:** idk, the new step-daddio's farm. his parents own it and they just couldn't wait to meet me and my mother

**Lovelyino:** isn't that just terribly sad? they couldn't come to their glorious wedding?

**Cherryblossomlove**: that wedding was pretty cool actually

**Lovelyino:** you only thought that 'cause of the love connection

**Cherryblossomlove**: it's true. i really think that you're mom and him will last

**Lovelyino:** i must disagree. they were fighting the whole ride here

**Cherryblossomlove**: aw, poor Ino

**Lovelyino:** seriously, i'm totally distraught right now

**Cherryblossomlove**: for serious, or are you just being a drama queen?

**Lovelyino:** i'm crying here

**Cherryblossomlove**: Ino! i'm sorry! what happened?

**Lovelyino:** it's nothing. it's just that, well, i hate when my mom gets a new boy toy. it's like her flavor of the week and i'm just her beck-and-call comfort food for when it doesn't work out.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Ino, you know your mom loves you. she just wants a guy in her life.

**Lovelyino:** why aren't i good enough?

**Cherryblossomlove**: you are. you're amazing and cool and all together the best person in my life. seriously

**Lovelyino:** but not in my mom's

**Cherryblossomlove**: well screw her. if she can't see it, then she doesn't deserve it

**Lovelyino:** thanks, but i still love her

**Cherryblossomlove**: of course you do. you're just upset

**Cherryblossomlove**: you'll get over it soon

**Lovelyino:** i hope

**Lovelyino:** wanna know the worst part about this?

**Cherryblossomlove**: what?

**Lovelyino:** there is no cable here. and i left my make-up bag at home!

**Lovelyino:** what the hell am i going to do?

**Cherryblossomlove**: look like a loser?

**Lovelyino:** shut up

**Cherryblossomlove**: wouldn't it be funny if there was this totally hot guy there and you looked really terrible?

**Lovelyino:** you're not funny

**Cherryblossomlove**: i am

**Cherryblossomlove**: you're just not in the mood for humor

**Lovelyino:** you could say that again

**Cherryblossomlove**: you're just not in the mood for humor?

**Lovelyino:** you're a loser

**Cherryblossomlove**: i love ya too!

**Cherryblossomlove**: when are you coming back again?

**Lovelyino:** idk, i hope soon

**Cherryblossomlove**: me too. it's lonely here without you

**Lovelyino:** agreed

**Cherryblossomlove**: are you coming home for spring break?

**Lovelyino:** yeah, that's in a week, so i think i'll be home

**Cherryblossomlove**: and then we can go to The Hyuuga's Annual Spring Break Beach Party!

**Lovelyino:** i liked the capitals

**Cherryblossomlove**: whatever

**Cherryblossomlove**: but seriously, aren't you excited?

**Lovelyino:** actually, i totally am

**Cherryblossomlove**: this is the closest thing i'll ever get to puff daddy's white party

**Lovelyino:** do we actually have to wear white? that was the theme last year!

**Cherryblossomlove**: no, this year, as hinata told me recently, it's tickle-me-pink

**Lovelyino:** for serious?

**Cherryblossomlove**: for serious!

**Cherryblossomlove**: can you even imagine sasuke wearing anything that starts with 'tickle-me', or pink for that matter?

**Lovelyino:** he probably won't even go

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah right. it's his best friend

**Cherryblossomlove**: plus, everyone goes to that. it's the kickoff for spring and all that jazz

**Lovelyino:** i'm so excited for spring break actually. it's gonna kick ass

**Cherryblossomlove**: i know, but i'm gonna spend most of it with sasuke!

**Lovelyino:** why?

**Cherryblossomlove**: well our movie is due the week before school ends. and that's soon after spring break

**Cherryblossomlove**: so we shall be working our asses off

**Lovelyino:** coolio! can i be in it? please?

**Cherryblossomlove**: of course! we're making all our friends in it, since, well, yeah

**Lovelyino:** did you make the plot line yet?

**Cherryblossomlove**: nope. we're doing that sometime soon. i think

**Lovelyino:** ah

**Cherryblossomlove**: well-

**Cherryblossomlove**: wait, hold on, someone just im-ed me

**Lovelyino:** okay

-

**Hn: **Meet me at my house tomorrow.

**Cherryblossomlove**: am I just going to assume this is Sasuke Uchiha?

**Cherryblossomlove**: and not some crazy child molester?

**Hn**: Tomorrow. My house.

**Cherryblossomlove**: at what time, genius?

**Hn**: Noon. Don't be late.

**Cherryblossomlove**: yes, sir

**Cherryblossomlove**: but why do you suspect that I know where you live?

**Hn**: Do you really want me to answer that?

**Cherryblossomlove**: um…yes

**Hn**: I just assumed all girls in our grade did.

**Cherryblossomlove**: well we don't

**Hn**: It's a big mansion labeled Uchiha, how could you miss it?

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'll google it you idiot.

**Hn**: Hn.

**Cherryblossomlove**: did you just 'hn' me, over IM?

**Hn**: Maybe.

**Hn**: How did you know it was me?

**Cherryblossomlove**: You're name has 'hn' in it

**Cherryblossomlove**: who else says that but you?

**Hn**: Whatever.

**Cherryblossomlove**: and if that isn't enough, you have perfect punctuation like a total nerd

**Hn**: Whatever.

**Cherryblossomlove**: does this mean I can keep this name?

**Hn**: Do you want to?

**Cherryblossomlove**: sorta

**Hn**: Have fun.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I shall!

**Hn**: Don't be late. Seriously.

**Cherryblossomlove**: girl scouts honor!

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: hey!

**Lovelyino:** who was it?

**Cherryblossomlove**: SASUKE!

**Lovelyino:** seriously?

**Cherryblossomlove**: for serious!

**Lovelyino:** that's crazy

**Lovelyino:** why?

**Cherryblossomlove**: to tell me that I have to be at his house at noon

**Cherryblossomlove**: he's such a freaking prick

**Lovelyino:** and you love him to pieces

**Cherryblossomlove**: should you be going to bed princess?

**Lovelyino:** yeah, I have to get up and…

**Lovelyino:** milk

**Lovelyino:** cows

**Cherryblossomlove**: HOLY FREAKING CRAP!

**Lovelyino:** I freaking know!

**Cherryblossomlove**: poor you!

**Lovelyino:** yes, poor me!

**Lovelyino:** I hate life, like, terribly so

**Lovelyino:** I hope you know that right now

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh, I do

**Cherryblossomlove**: It'll get better though, sunshine!

**Lovelyino:** how do you know?

**Cherryblossomlove**: 'cause spring break is just around the corner!

**Lovelyino:** ew, and so is my fishing trip with steppie 5

**Cherryblossomlove**: wait, she's up to FIVE?

**Lovelyino:** …yeah

**Lovelyino:** Saki, what if I grow up and be a total whore like her?

**Cherryblossomlove**: you mean more than usual?

**Lovelyino:** I'm being serious

**Cherryblossomlove**: sorry

**Cherryblossomlove**: and you don't even have to worry, 'cause your not a whore

**Cherryblossomlove**: and I won't let it

**Lovelyino:** I love you so much Saki

**Lovelyino:** I really don't even know what I'd do without you

**Cherryblossomlove**: It's okay babe

**Lovelyino:** I'm sorry to dump this all on you

**Cherryblossomlove**: nah, some people just need to dump

**Lovelyino:** …that sounded so wrong

**Cherryblossomlove**: …yeah, oops

**Lovelyino:** lol

**Cherryblossomlove**: alright, well, night dollface!

**Lovelyino:** night sweetie!

-

_**Lovelyino**_ **has signed off!**

--

_**Cherryblossomlove**_ **has signed off!**

…

…

…

…

…

"Okay, seriously, we can't make this film without there being a little bit of romance! I mean, come on!" I complained while showing him a picture of a kissing couple from one of my favorite movies.

He sighed. "Sakura, did you ever think, in that evidently _incredibly_ _small_ brain of yours, who would play the role of this couple?"

"Oh." He sighed again, making me feel like more of an idiot than I assumed myself to be. "Well, um," I blushed, because what I was about to say was so ridiculously farfetched that it made me hate myself for even _thinking_ about _thinking_ _about_ this idea. "We could play them…"

I looked down, trying to hide my flushed face. He didn't answer me for a while, so I assumed that any friendship I happened to build up during our partner-sessions (_wow_, did that sound _wrong_) was instantly destroyed by my (_marvelous_) suggestion.

The opening of a door distracted me from my angst so I turned to see who the wonderful person was only to see a woman with long, dark hair and even darker eyes. She had extremely defined features and looked exactly like Sasuke, but much kinder and more approachable.

As soon as she closed the door and took off her (_expensive-looking_) coat, her mesmerizing eyes flickered upon me. She gave an inquisitive look towards her son, but then a tender one towards me.

"And who is this fine young lady Sasuke-chan?"

He grunted at the endearing nickname and muttered, "Sakura Haruno, my partner for my film project."

At first she got a remorseful look on her face, as if sad that her son still hadn't decided to associate with the opposite gender in a romantic way, but then gave me this smile, reassuring me (but more for herself) that it'd one day happen (_yeah-freaking-right_).

"Well, I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mom." I shook her hand and returned with a (_less_) dazzling smile of my own (nothing could really top _those_ pearly whites). "Did Itachi-chan come home yet Sasuke-darling?"

Sasuke grunted again. "I don't know. And I don't care. Can we get back to your project please?" Sasuke…saying _please_…? What is this world coming to?

"Of course dear. Well have fun and it was wonderful to meet you Sakura-chan. You should come by more often and teach Sasuke-chan here a lesson or two about how to treat a lady." She stopped; a worried look came across her face. "He is treating you okay, right?"

I smiled. "Of course Mikoto-san." She returned the grin and practically skipped up the stairs (can you even do that in heels? – well, wait, Uchiha's can do _everything_).

"You're mom's nice."

"Hn,"

"And I bet your brother is just a doll,"

"Will you shut the hell up?'

"Should I go tell mommy-chan that you're not treating me like a lady?"

"You're annoying."

"So I've heard."

He sighed irritably, obviously terribly annoyed by me.

"Let's just, um, write this down. Or wait, no, I'll type it." I took my MacBook out of its (_red_) case and placed it on my lap, turning it on.

He looked over at me. "What are you doing?"

"Writing our script."

* * *

_**The Princess and The Loner**_

A film project by:

* * *

"_The Princess and The Loner_? You've got to be shitting me."

I snorted. "Firstly, don't use such crude language. And secondly, what is wrong with my title?"

"You said that this was going to have _little_ romance."

"That I did. And that it shall."

"And you said it would be mostly action, yet the title sets us up for a film full of lame proclamations and heated kisses that are forbidden."

I gave a look as if saying 'duh' and let a _psh_ slip. "What else would it be about?"

"We planned that this was a story about a princess needing to be guarded by the evil, rabid orange Converse that is after her for she owns the fairest shoes of them all. Where does a loner come into this?"

"Well the person who protects her is a total loner, and is only doing the job because he needs the money. And he's also pretty poor but pretends to be a prince so he can get the job. And he can't be with her, and he only pretends to be her friend at first because the princess insists on not being protected, but they pull a total _First Daughter_ and fall in love, but then she finds out and–"

"Okay, but this is only taking up a small part of the movie…right?"

I looked up. "Um…sure. But the princess gets little woodland creatures like in _Snow White_."

"Seriously?"

"Fine. We can make it a modern fairytale. Instead of little woodland creatures, she can have…um…make-up! Yeah, that's it. In all different shades. And they help her in her life of fair princes and being stuck in towers."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm being lied to?"

I harrumphed. "Don't listen to your instincts. Haven't you always been told they've been wrong?"

"Whatever. But what should the title be?"

"The Rampaging Shoe?"

"No."

"The Sneaker of Doom."

"No."

"Wait! I got it!"

* * *

_**Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Heels**_

A film project by: 

_Sakura Haruno  
_&  
_Sasuke Uchiha _

* * *

"Wait, why do you get to go first?"

I sighed. "Sasuke, are you seriously complaining about _that_?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, fine. But do you agree with the title?"

"Whatever."

"Get it? 'Cause the shoes are orange. And it's a sneaker, and not heels, so it would be less painful! Get it? _Huh_?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

I smiled, satisfied, and continued with my writing.

* * *

_**Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Heels**_

A film project by: 

_Sasuke Uchiha  
_&  
_Sakura Haruno_

_**Synopsis**_: In a world where a guy doesn't go fishing, but plays the newest video game and a girl doesn't do the wash, but goes to put on her make-up and favorite pair of shoes, there really is no such thing as a fairytale. There are no real demons in life, but only the ones you create yourself. There are no evil-stepmothers, but only the scary ones who gave birth to you. There is nothing to fear and no need of protection, except from yourself. But sometimes, the greatest monsters come from you – or your closet. And sometimes you aren't really a prince, but a coward in hiding. And sometimes being a princess isn't the most glamorous profession. And sometimes love doesn't just come out in the open, but comes on accident, when you least expect it; when you need it the most. Whether it comes in orange gleaming lights, or hits you like a new shoe smell, it'll come; it'll always come.

* * *

"That was gay."

"You're face is gay!"

* * *

_**Characters**_:

_Princess Gwendolyn Stikittodaman_ (_Sakura Haruno_) – a girl known for her extravagant looks, but her ability to never give up as well. She's far from a princess, being too obsessed with everything today, that _old-fashioned_ and _lady-like_ were never in her vocabulary, but only at her grandma's annual dinner banquets.

* * *

"_Extravagant looks_?"

"Exactly."

* * *

_Chaser Heartbreak_ (_Sasuke Uchiha_) – a boy known for his drop-dead gorgeous looks and his bitter personality for he is alone and tired of the _apparently_ unforgiving world. Having his parents slaughtered by his evil brother when he was a young boy lead him to have no money, and no love as well.

* * *

"_Heartbreak_?"

"What else would you be?'

"Whatever. Why am I a loner and why is everyone I loved killed?"

"_I'm_ not dead!"

"…hn…"

* * *

_Roscoe Montoya_ (_Naruto Uzumaki_) – a Converse sneaker so envious of the collection Gwen has in her closet that he resorts to trying to kill said beauty. This orange fiend is an unpredictable character that only finds himself funny and is quite obsessed with not only his fashionable, blue laces he sports, but the ramen he devours.

* * *

"That was a ridiculously correct description of the dobe."

"Heh…it's what I do."

* * *

_Sunflower Sayonara_ (_Hinata Hyuuga_) – a Converse sneaker so incredibly graceful that she is worn and loved by Gwen every day. Is the most treasured in her collection for she is purple and is treated with such care that it should be illegal. Is terribly interested in Roscoe but tries to conceal it for she knows that it isn't right and that he is one bad shoe.

* * *

"So you've noticed her crush too?"

"Who hasn't?"

"True."

* * *

_Sir Mistro Stikittodaman_ (_Neji Hyuuga_) – a fierce ruler in the kingdom of Konoha who always wants what's best for his daughter, in society and in her safety. After having no luck in finding her a man and trying to doge all the evil galosh attacks, he, being the level-headed, but still strict, ruler he is, plans to protect her.

* * *

"Fierce?"

"Don't even _try_ to deny it! That is the _coolest_ word…_ever_!"

* * *

_Madame Sunshine Stikittodaman_ (_Tenten_) – a kindhearted woman, married to the cruel ruler of all Konoha. She finds happiness in the littlest of things and doesn't necessarily disapprove of her daughter's behavior, but wishes she'd take the seriousness of life more gently. Is known for her softness and ability to make any sucky situation bright and cheerful.

* * *

"Are you trying to set them up?"

"…maybe…"

* * *

_Rodrigo Heartbreak_ (_Itachi Uchiha_) – the brother of Chaser who inexplicably murdered his family and is still out on the loose, interested in Miss Gwendolyn, but still helps _The Orange Beast_ in a sorry attempt to get closer to her. Is hated by Chaser and is apparently, one day, going to be avenged by him.

* * *

"Well…there's really no need to change this."

"I knew you'd see it my way…"

* * *

_Jalapeño Junebug_ (_Gaara Subaku_) – a common _Tybalt_ in today's world. Works with all antagonists and is completely regretful of Chaser for he is winning the heart of the beloved princess and he is only left in the shadows as her ex-boyfriend but still secret admirer. Has a loveable appearance (_literally_) but has an intense inner persona that wishes to kill anything that goes against him.

* * *

"Why is he in this?"

"Because Gaara-chan is so unbelievably cute?"

"Try again."

"Because it'll be cool having all these hott guys after me!"

"…"

"Plus, he's pretty chill once you get to know him. And I can totally see him as an evil villain. Can't you?"

"_Absolutely_."

* * *

_Daffodil Bashful_ (_Matsuri_) – Jalapeño's concubine that he captured when he discovered her and thought she was just to gosh darn beautiful to leave behind. Tends to blush a lot, but will always listen and be in command – almost like a dog.

* * *

"Who is she?"

"Gaara's love interest in real life."

"So why is she in it?"

"So I can set them up!"

"Oh Kami-sama…"

* * *

_Serendipity Summersault_ (_Ino Yamanka_) – the blonde ditz in the town of Konoha that is really in no use to anyone except for fashion advice and a shoulder to cry on – or more well known as a best friend. Has a deep infatuation with Chaser and always seems to mess up any situation with her blonde-ness.

* * *

"Does she like me in real life?"

"No, but we needed one fangirl in here, right?"

* * *

_Detective Penelope Pumpernickel_ (_Temari Subaku_) – the top detective in all the Fire Country who has a good head on her shoulders an even better notepad in her hand. She can solve any mystery and will never be girly in any sense of the world. Is known for being pessimistic, but still brilliant, and is never seen without her favorite, pinapple-inspector.

* * *

"_Penelope Pumpernickel_?"

"It worked, damnit!"

* * *

_Inspector Philippe Slumbersome _(_Shikamaru Nara_) – a lazy inspector who can't really do anything but play Shogi and sleep. Is always there for support (when he's awake) and doesn't really care about anything in the world except himself – and his divine partner, of course.

* * *

"What is with you and all these love connections?"

"What is with you and _not_ all these love connections?"

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

"So we'll work on the plot tomorrow, okay? My house at noon?"

Sasuke shook his head. I opened the door and was about to close it after I stepped out when I heard two words.

"No kissing."

I abruptly turned my head towards the speaker.

"What?"

"There will be no kissing. Between us. In the movie."

I nodded my head. "Right, of course."

And I walked along the sidewalk pulling out my iPod, smiling to my heart's content.

Sebastian made it's way onto my iPod and I inwardly scolded myself for not using that name. But I soon got over it.

_"It don't take a word – not a single word."_

Most would think that I'd be upset, for there was going to be no smoochage. But I was happy. So incredibly filled with joy.

_"It's possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her."_

Why?

_"Ain't that a shame? Too bad you're gonna miss the girl."_

Because, in some weird, odd, totally unexpected way, my very own fairytale was unfolding right before my very eyes.

_"Go on and kiss the girl."_


	6. Pour Some Sugar On Me

_Okay, so this is a little late, and it's shorter than usual, but hey, a girl does what a girl does._

_THE NINE AND A HALF COMMANDMENTS IS COMPLETE!_

_I've never felt more amazed in all my life._

_Seriously._

_Next chapter out soon!_

_(and it may seem like it's moving too fast, but trust me it's not)_

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter Six:  
**_Pour Some Sugar On Me_

* * *

**Chaser Heartbreak**: Why?

**Rodrigo Heartbreak**: Why what, brother?

**Chaser Heartbreak**: Why would you do it? Why would you kill them?

**Rodrigo Heartbreak**: I—I had to brother. I did it for you.

**Chaser Heartbreak**: No you didn't, you trader!

**Rodrigo Heartbreak**: Do you want to know the real reason? The real reason of my apparent betrayal?

**Chaser Heartbreak**: Yes.

**Rodrigo Heartbreak**: Sir Stikittodaman ordered me to kill the Uchiha family because he was afraid that they would rise to power.

**Chaser Heartbreak**: Why did you spare me?

**Rodrigo Heartbreak**: Because I couldn't find myself to kill my little brother.

**Chaser Heartbreak**: -suddenly overcome with anger- Why didn't you kill me? Why did you make me live with the grief of knowing that I had nothing left? Why? -charges at him-

**Gwendolyn Stikittodaman**: -holds him back- Wait Chaser, you don't know what you're doing. Stay back. He didn't mean to.

**Chaser Heartbreak**: -pushes her away- You don't understand. You'll never understand.

**Gwendolyn Stikittodaman**: -cries- Fine. -leaves-

**Rodrigo Heartbreak**: Good job, foolish little brother. Why do you always push away the things that you love?

**Chaser Heartbreak**: I don't love her. She is just something I have to protect. She's just a job; nothing more.

**Rodrigo Heartbreak**: I know you brother, and this isn't just something you have to do; this is something you want to do—something you need.

**Chaser Heartbreak**: You don't know me. If you knew me, you wouldn't have left.

**Rodrigo Heartbreak**: But I had to. You'll understand one day brother.

**Chaser Heartbreak**: I'll understand why you left me? I'll understand why you didn't come back? I'll understand why you killed my whole family? I'll understand why you joined the bad guys? I'll understand why you want to steal away the only thing that seems to love me now?

**Rodrigo Heartbreak**: -nods- Yes. -disappears-

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay, this is way too melodramatic for an action movie."

I sighed. "You watched _The Gladiator_. Are you going to tell me that _that_ wasn't overdramatic? She like, totally smooched him and he was off to get killed. And did Commodus really have to have a thing for Lucilla? It is just nasty. They're freaking brother and sister!"

"Yeah, but we're still not having this much drama."

I sighed. Really, working with him was like working with an incorrigible jackass.

But, really, there is no difference. That's the totally depressing, annoying, devastatingly horrible part.

And the good part?

I happen to be in love with him.

_Go figure. _

"And, _genius Sakura_, how do you figure you'll get Itachi to actually do this movie?"

"Wait, seriously?"

Sasuke gave me a confused look. "What, did you think that I would do it?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Maybe…"

"Well no, I won't."

I sighed. "Uh, come on! I can't! And you're his brother, so he _has_ to say yes!"

"No, he doesn't."

"Well how will he say yes to me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know; _dazzle_ him with your feminine willies."

I gave an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

"Whatever."

I shrugged. "Okay, is he here?"

He glanced up at me. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm asking him to be in our movie. Now, is he upstairs?"

Sasuke looked pissed, but I just shrugged it off (JEALOUSY!—okay, probably not, but a girl can dream, can't she?). He pointed to the kitchen and I skipped off, ready for the challenge ahead of me.

I turned into the (really, really, really big) kitchen and quickly caught sight of a black-haired man. He turned around from the sound of me coming in. My eyes instantly met with red ones—which only means that the rumors are true.

Itachi wears contacts!

And somehow, my life kinda feels complete.

'Cause eyes just can't, like, change colors? Right? Last time I saw him, he had the blackest eyes, you know, _ever_! And now they're red. Therefore, he has contacts. And that means he has glasses.

And suddenly, I feel like less of a dork.

He nodded in greeting and was about to walk past me when I grabbed his arm lightly. He glanced up at me, his (_red, contacted, bad-seeing_) eyes burning into me, scaring me half to death. "U-Um, I, I—" I squeaked in, ya know, the _graceful_ kinda way.

"What?" He asked in a flat tone that almost resembled Sasuke's voice.

I breathed in deep, letting go of his arm. "Well, you see, I was, well, me and Sasuke—well, no, not _Sasuke_, since, well, he's him_,_ but anyways, we're making a movie together—"

"No, he doesn't have any interest in you."

I stared at the man who just gave me the most emotionless (and confusing) answer I've ever gotten. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "This isn't any different from all the countless girls that ask me if Sasuke is into them. You're a fangirl, and quite an annoying one. Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to grab people?"

I huffed in annoyance. No one talks to me like that (_and gets away with it_). "Listen, _hotter-version-of-Sasuke_, I'm nothing like those disgusting people you label as fangirls, even though I'm sure they have feelings too. And I'm not annoying, so why don't you go and…and, um, chew on some gum and then choke on it and then I'd have to give you the Heimlich, and then I'd break you and your pretty little bones. So put that in your juice box and _suck it_!"

"…"

I then realized what I said to this god in front of me, and that I said he was hotter than Sasuke (_not true! blasphemy!_) and that I just defended a fangirl. But, really, I was a fangirl.

Fine, no I'm not. But I'm kinda like one. And they all like Sasuke, so they must have _some_ taste.

And I'm pretty sure I just told Itachi to die, while sucking on a juice box.

"What about this movie?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I smiled back nervously, moving my hands around, hoping that it would make some words come out. "Well, we made the script and characters, and there is this one character, Rodrigo Heartbreak, that I assigned to you, and Sasuke said you wouldn't do it, but then I was sure you would, 'cause, like, you're amazing and all that and—"

His smirked widened. "You ramble a lot." I smiled sheepishly in apology. "What is this character like?"

"Well, he's brothers with Sasuke, and he, um, _sortakindamaybe_ killed all his family, but then you find out that he really didn't do it in spite of everyone, but to save his little brother and the town of Konoha. And you're incredibly good-looking," he smirked his infamous smirk, "help the bad guy, and, well," he raised a questioning eyebrow, "you'retotallyinlovewithme."

He grinned maliciously. "Could you repeat that for me?"

I flushed. "You're, um, chasing after me."

"And why would I do that?"

I smiled while putting a hand on my hip, tilting my head to the side. "Psh, 'cause I'm insanely beautiful, and amazing, and only the _coolest_, _hottest_ people chase after me."

He chuckled. "Is that so?" I shook my head proudly. "And let me guess, in the end, you get together with Sasuke."

"Nope. I get together with Chaser Heartbreak!"

"…and that is…?"

"…_Sasuke_."

He smirked. "I knew it. No girl can resist his charm—but he got it from me, if you didn't know."

"I could have guessed."

He smiled again, melting me in my spot. Why can't Sasuke smile? I bet he'd look incredibly beautiful (more than _usual_, anyways) with his white teeth showing, the corners of his lips up, and a sparkle in his eyes.

And only for _me_.

'Cause that's how it should (_is supposed to_) be.

"I guess I'll do it."

I looked up at him, a smile finding its way onto my lips. "Really?"

"Yeah," And suddenly, he started walking towards me. I moved back, for he looked kinda scary, like something was shining in his eyes, and he had that same, evil smile on.

I stopped walking when my back hit the counter. He locked me in by placing his hands on the sides of me, fingers gripping the granite. My eyes met with his, only to see that his face was a mere inch away. My breath hitched and I flushed.

"But you'll have to make it worth my while."

And then he kissed me.

I stood frozen in my place, not even flinching when his tongue met with my lip. I couldn't budge, I was so incredibly surprised and…mad?

Yeah, not even mad. That's an _understatement_.

I'm pissed off.

After he realized that I wasn't responding, he moved his lips back, giving me an odd look. I started to breath again, and then gave him the meanest glare I could muster. I pushed him out of the way, and I was mad at myself for not using that before, when he cornered me in.

(but maybe it was like when moms lift cars off their children since there is such a rush of adrenaline and whatnot)

I walked out of the room, pride in my stance. And as soon as I was out of his sight, I slumped my shoulders and began letting the tears I promised never to drop, fall in little puddles of failure.

After hearing a few rustling noises from the living room, I turned towards that room while I stood in the hallway, frozen in place.

_Sasuke._

But I didn't care if he saw me cry (_again_) and I didn't mind him knowing that his brother practically raped me.

I rushed into the living room, wiping tears like crazy and heading towards the door. He looked up from the spot at the couch as I grabbed my laptop bag and my purse.

His eyes held evident concern, but I averted his gaze, afraid that I'll confess everything if I take one glance into his dark depths.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer him and kept heading towards the door. By the time I opened it, he was already there, grabbing my arm, keeping me from my (sad attempt at an) escape.

"Sakura, answer me damnit." I looked up at him, my eyes sharp and fierce (or at least I hoped), but they still held tears of broken dreams and a broken heart.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Sakura, we can find someone else to play his role, if that's what this is about." I sighed and shook my head. "He was…_mean_? 'Cause that's just how he is." I put my head down in shame, still shaking.

I then glanced up again, my lips red from Itachi's unforgiving kisses and the biting of my lip that always seemed to calm me, even if it caused me pain. But it somehow numbed my pain—mentally and physically.

"He-He—"

"He what?"

"He stole my very first kiss!"

Sasuke's forehead scrunched up, and then he delivered his famous _'are-you-an-idiot'_ look. To which I responded with a _'no-I-just-had-my-heart-broken'_ look. "And that's it?"

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair in a frustrated style. "You wouldn't understand, Sasuke. You'll never understand!"

"I'll never understand what? _Women_?"

"No! And I can't tell you!"

"Yes you can."

"Fine you incorrigible jackass! I—like every other girl—have always dreamed of my first kiss being something to remember for ages to come. It could be at a beach, after a date on the porch step, at a ball like in _Enchanted_, or even in a freaking basement! It doesn't matter! But the one thing that does matter is that it has to be a true love's kiss—to be given by the one you love and the one who loves you!

"And under any circumstances, a first kiss cannot be stolen by someone who the receiver doesn't even know, nor love!"

I was crying harder now. Sasuke's eyes still held befuddlement, but I really didn't care. My beliefs were important to me, and if he didn't think so, then be gone with him.

(but not really, since I'm kinda in love with him)

"Look, I know that I seem like a freak to you right now, and you don't really care, but sometimes—"

And then he stopped me.

...

...

...

...

...

_**Cherryblossomlove**_ **has signed on!**

**Date: April 5, 2008  
****Time: 5:56 P.M.  
****Email: 0**

_**Available Friends:**_

_Lovelyino  
Ramenisfreakinawesome  
__Hn  
__Bookwormmagicness_

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: I think I just died and went to heaven

**Lovelyino**: oh lordy

**Lovelyino**: what happened?

**Cherryblossomlove**: so, you know how I was over at Sasuke's house today?

**Lovelyino**: of course. you wouldn't shut up about it on the phone last night

**Cherryblossomlove**: right, well, I was trying to convince Itachi to do the movie with me and Sasuke, and then he said okay, but I had to 'persuade' him or whatever. some nasty stuff

**Cherryblossomlove**: and then he KISSED ME!

**Lovelyino**: holy, freaking, crap

**Lovelyino**: is he a good kisser?

**Cherryblossomlove**: well, you see, that's the thing. I wouldn't know

**Lovelyino**: um…what?

**Cherryblossomlove**: I didn't respond, since, well, I was pissed that he stole my first kiss

**Lovelyino**: such a delusional freak

**Cherryblossomlove**: ANYWAYS, after that, I pushed him away, and went into the living room, balling my eyes out

**Lovelyino**: poor Sasuke…having to see all your crazy tears

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm ignoring that

**Cherryblossomlove**: and he didn't understand why I was all upset, so then I explained in a not-so-nice way

**Lovelyino**: how odd

**Cherryblossomlove**: and then I was ranting more and more and then

**Cherryblossomlove**: well…

**Lovelyino**: what?

**Cherryblossomlove**: …

**Lovelyino**: for goodness sakes Saki, we're on the computer.

**Lovelyino**: there is just no suspense

**Cherryblossomlove**: HE KISSED ME!

**Lovelyino**: -faints-

**Lovelyino**: for serious?

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh my god, I think I'm in heaven

**Lovelyino**: wait. let me get this straight

**Lovelyino**: you kissed both Uchiha's—who are incredibly hott—within five minutes of each other?

**Cherryblossomlove**: um…yeah?

**Lovelyino**: you're a skank

**Lovelyino**: but I still love you

**Lovelyino**: now, explain to me what it was like

**Cherryblossomlove**: what it was like?

**Lovelyino**: don't play dumb you whore

**Lovelyino**: you know what I mean

**Cherryblossomlove**: right, right

**Cherryblossomlove**: he got this intense, and kinda annoyed, look in his eyes and then he shut me up with a kiss that only lasted a few seconds. it was still amazing. and his lips tasted like honey.

**Lovelyino**: doesn't that remind you of a song?

**Lovelyino**: you always sing when something reminds you of a song

**Cherryblossomlove**: well, of course it reminds me of millions of songs

**Cherryblossomlove**: KISS ME, UNDER THE MOONLIGHT!

**Cherryblossomlove**: IF YA DON'T, YOU'RE GONNA MISS HER! GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL!

**Cherryblossomlove**: IT'S THAT PIVOTAL MOMENT, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE; THIS KISS! THIS KISS!

**Lovelyino**: I meant the honey thing

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh, right

**Cherryblossomlove**: POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!

**Lovelyino**: I love you

**Cherryblossomlove**: me too, dollface!

**Lovelyino**: so was it better than your first kiss?

**Cherryblossomlove**: well, I've decided that it doesn't matter which came first. this was my real first kiss, and that's all that matters

**Lovelyino**: that was so insightful

**Lovelyino**: but won't it be kinda awkward with Itachi?

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm too much in a daze to care about that

**Lovelyino**: wait, what did you do after the kiss?

**Cherryblossomlove**: um, ran away?

**Lovelyino**: are you kidding me?

**Cherryblossomlove**: sadly, no. I was just standing there, us looking at each other and then I ran

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm really pathetic, aren't I?

**Lovelyino**: no, of course not darling

**Lovelyino**: but did he chase after you?

**Cherryblossomlove**: …

**Lovelyino**: am I just taking that as a no?

**Cherryblossomlove**: ugh, it's the most infuriating thing. is it too much to ask for someone to chase you?

**Cherryblossomlove**: to make you feel like you belong?

**Lovelyino**: I've been there sweetie

**Cherryblossomlove**: it's like, the reason you left is less painful then the heartache you feel when you realize you're not worthy enough to be sought out

**Lovelyino**: seriously, you're breaking my heart darling

**Cherryblossomlove**: right, sorry. It's just that, well, ugh!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm being selfish and conniving. you're the one with these problems

**Lovelyino**: yeah, but it's nice to find out that someone feels the same way

**Cherryblossomlove**: speaking of problems, how's it going in the middle of nowhere?

**Lovelyino**: terrible! yesterday, we ran out of hot water, and I haven't showered and I feel absolutely disgusting!

**Cherryblossomlove**: ew

**Lovelyino**: I know! But the worst is that they said it happens ALL THE TIME.

**Lovelyino**: what if step daddio numero 5 is, like, DIRTY?

**Cherryblossomlove**: I highly doubt it. your mom wouldn't have married him otherwise

**Cherryblossomlove**: you know how picky she is. and she's probably suffering as much as you

**Lovelyino**: yeah right! She convinced SDN5 parent's that she LOVED the outdoors and all that crap!

**Cherryblossomlove**: you can't base a relationship off lies

**Lovelyino**: I know!

**Lovelyino**: I told you that this will end badly

**Cherryblossomlove**: of course it won't! I bet the hubbie knows the truth

**Lovelyino**: he does. that's the bad part!

**Cherryblossomlove**: don't worry, darling; it'll all work out

**Lovelyino**: and what if it doesn't?

**Cherryblossomlove**: well, I've got a tub of cookie dough ice cream in my fridge, a freaking amazing and timeless love story in my DVD player, cozy blankets made for snuggling, tons of hugs, an ear for listening, and a shoulder to cry on

**Cherryblossomlove**: what more could a girl need?

**Lovelyino**: a mom

**Cherryblossomlove**: I WANNA A MOM THAT'LL LAST FOREVER!

**Lovelyino**: stop singing rugrats. this is important

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm sorry

**Cherryblossomlove**: but who needs a mom when they have a best friend?

**Lovelyino**: you're right. I don't need her

**Cherryblossomlove**: FRIENDSHIP PWNS ALL!

**Lovelyino**: for serious

**Lovelyino**: I so need to give you a hug right now

**Cherryblossomlove**: me too! who am I going to rant about my amazing kiss to?

**Lovelyino**: Temari?

**Cherryblossomlove**: …

**Lovelyino**: …

**Lovelyino**: HAHA!

**Cherryblossomlove**: hey, stop! she'll listen to my smoochage story!

**Lovelyino**: …

**Cherryblossomlove**: okay, fine, she won't! but I'll make her!

**Lovelyino**: good luck with that

**Cherryblossomlove**: I don't need luck! I've got a best friend

**Lovelyino**: are you replacing me?

**Cherryblossomlove**: psh, you were replaced when you ditched me on movie night

**Lovelyino**: you know I was sorry

**Cherryblossomlove**: I know. I was just kidding

**Lovelyino**: whatever you whore

**Lovelyino**: I have to get going to bed

**Cherryblossomlove**: it's 6:30

**Lovelyino**: …I know

**Cherryblossomlove**: cows?

**Lovelyino**: -cringes-

**Lovelyino**: yeah…

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh lordy

**Lovelyino**: but to be honest, it's not THAT terrible

**Lovelyino**: it is totally your scene

**Cherryblossomlove**: what do you mean?

**Lovelyino**: well Suzie, the cow, has a total crush on Smokin', the bull

**Lovelyino**: but Smokin' is a total player, and like, 'moo'-s at all the other cows

**Lovelyino**: and then yesterday, I put a pretty bow on Suzie, since she's my new BFF (and yes, I did replace you with a cow—but she's a sexy cow, so it was a good substitute), and he totally did this long 'moo' just to prove his attraction

**Lovelyino**: I am just THAT good!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I don't know if I should be insulted for being replaced by a cow, or grateful that I was considered sexy…

**Lovelyino**: who cares?

**Lovelyino**: aren't you proud that I'm helping the love-circle?

**Cherryblossomlove**: very much so

**Cherryblossomlove**: even if they are cows…

**Lovelyino**: SEXY cows

**Lovelyino**: seriously, if I was one fine, chica cow, I'd totally be into Smokin'

**Cherryblossomlove**: hey, don't steal my man!

**Lovelyino**: well SUZIE is being bathed tomorrow by me, and she'll smell dew-y fresh. and she'll fall into Smokin'-s strong and awaiting hooves

**Cherryblossomlove**: aw! that actually sounds ridiculously cute!

**Lovelyino**: yeah…

**Lovelyino**: but I really do have to go

**Cherryblossomlove**: okay! send Suzie a kiss from me tomorrow!

**Lovelyino**: sure thing, sugar

-

_**Lovelyino**_** has signed off!**

**--**

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: Sakura-chan! you kissed Sasuke-teme?

**Cherryblossomlove**: um, ex-cu-se me!

**Cherryblossomlove**: he kissed ME!

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: well he just told me that you jumped his scared bones

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: that is just NOT cool

**Cherryblossomlove**: tell him that first off he's a jackass for putting the blame on me

**Cherryblossomlove**: and that his brother sucks dick since he just, like, kissed me out of nowhere in spite of myself and reddening cheeks

**Cherryblossomlove**: and lastly, that that kiss meant NOTHING! he's just some spoiled brat that thinks the world revolves around him, okay?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: …

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: are you okay Sakura-chan?

**Cherryblossomlove**: no, I'm not

**Cherryblossomlove**: and I'll probably never be

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: you can say that again

**Cherryblossomlove**: don't even go there, ramen-boy!

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: uh, I gotta go

**Cherryblossomlove**: ugh, whatever

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: feel better!

**Cherryblossomlove**: …

-

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed off!**

--


	7. That's Not My Name

'_Cause I felt like it._

_(and Gaara-chan owns my soul and MADE me  
_—_I swear!)_

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter Seven:  
**_That's Not My Name_

* * *

"Alright, let me get this straight." I shook my head, telling her to go on with her endeavor. "Itachi kissed you, and you did _nothing_. And then you were mad 'cause he stole your first kiss, so then Sasuke kisses you." I nodded. "And why did he kiss you?"

I looked at her, and then realized it. Why would he kiss me anyways? Was it to shut me up, or did it have another meaning?

(like he has always loved me but never professed it, so then he finally did by sucking my face off, and now he wants to whisk me into his arms and take me off to an exotic island and marry me so we can have kids and—)

"Sakura, are you okay?"

I looked up at her. I nodded again, and then said, "I have no idea why he kissed me." She opened her mouth, but I stopped her by adding, "Don't even,"

She raised an eyebrow, took a potato chip from the bowl lying between us on the couch, and asked, "What the hell are you taking about, you whore?"

"Well first off, I'm not a whore—"

"You freaking kissed two Uchiha's in the same hour, and then ran away from both of them! That classifies you as not only a whore, but a freaking moron!"

"And secondly, I know that you're going to say something like _'oh, he must have had some brain thing going no, 'cause he'd never kiss you'_, or worse, _'maybe you just_ _imagined it'_."

She gave me this strong, hard look, as if scrutinizing me and everything I was feeling inside was evident in my eyes and how wide and miraculous they are (and _yes_, I am that egoistical). "Sakura, you know that I love you—"

"Lesbo!"

"And I'm not that mean. Sure, I make fun of you and your love of love just a little bit—"

"Yeah, _okay_,"

"But I think it's great that he kissed you, and I highly doubt you imagined something like that. I mean, I know you have a big head, and a pretty large brain 'cause of that forehead—"

"HEY!"

"But you're not _that_ crazy,"

I rolled my eyes. "You're just so awe-inspiring, Temari-baka."

"Anyways, seriously, even though he blamed you, it could just be because he was embarrassed that he kissed you."

My eyes narrowed. "Um…_thanks?_"

"No! I didn't mean it in a bad way! But come on, you're Sakura Haruno, a total nerd that no one talks to, and he's Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in the school that any girl would die to have. And you two kissed. He _kissed_ you. He's not just gonna admit it."

I sighed, for she was right (_what else is new?_). It's just, well, I always embrace my inner geek, and I love her to death. I love my friends and my life and I'm in no way ashamed of me being a nobody. I'd never want to be anything else.

Until _today_.

'Cause if I was popular, if I was known by everyone, if I was liked by everyone, life would be easy. People would be at my beck-and-call and all teachers that favor populars would like me more and give me more chances in school.

And Sasuke could easily be mine.

Bu I'm not popular. I'm a geek and a loser and a nobody and—

"Sakura, are you okay? Are you going into one of your crazy inner monologues again?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It's just, well, I'm so tired of this."

She looked up with sharp eyes, that were almost nervous, but it's _Temari_, so there really isn't such a thing as being anxious. It was more like, for lack of a better word, _apprehensive_—but not for her; for _me_. "Tired of what?"

"I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of labels and I'm tired of posers. I'm tired of people being things they aren't. I'm tired of being a nobody and I'm tired of people who aren't nobodies but they should be." I looked up, tears forming in my eyes, and a frown planted on my face. "I'm tired of _me_."

And then she hugged me.

Which is, of course, quite a large thing.

See, Temari has this _'no-touch'_ boundary. There are no hugs, but only high-fives. There are really no things of affections, but a pat on the back. So when she hugs you, it's ridiculously important that you one, hug back, and two, show your appreciation for the gesture.

"Seriously, Sakura, you can't be tired of you—you're cool and you're fabulous and everyone should love you. Those who don't, well, they're just idiots. And seriously, I thought you loved you."

I looked up, my eyes still glassy, but my soul ignited with the power of my inner geek.

(_I really am a nerd_)

"I know, but it's like, everything is easier if I wasn't a nerd."

"Is this because of _Ino_?"

Now my eyes held befuddlement and, anger? Okay, not really, but I hate these feuds my best friends are having. "Of course not! It's because of Sasuke!"

"What happened to my Sakura that wasn't afraid of what anyone thought about her? The pink-haired gal who lived by the motto 'chicks before dicks'? The girl who would do anything just to be herself?"

"That's when everyone forgot my name."

"That happened a long time ago, you hoe."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

"Whoa, calm down, I was just kidding—"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a song!"

"It is?"

"Yeah! It's by The Ting Tings and it's quite lovely!"

She sighed. "Oh geez…"

"_I miss the catch if they throw me the ball! I'm the last kid standing up against the wall!_"

"…"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

"…"

"Seriously, it's ridiculously inspiring."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly though, I want to know what happened to you? What changed your mind?"

I sighed. "I fell in love."

"Sakura…"

I stopped her by lifting my hand up. "Seriously, don't even try. You don't understand, 'cause you've never been—"

"I like him, damnit!"

My eyes held true confusion at my best friend's proclamation, and, from the blush on her face, I could tell that this was something important—something incredibly life-altering.

"And who do you like?" I asked, because I'm just annoying like that and have to pressure her, even though I know it's my favorite pinapple-head.

She rolled her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder, for we got out of our embrace once I heard her confession. "Um, you know…Sasuke-sama! He's just so smexy and fine and—"

"Alright, you whore! You've proved your point!"

She chuckled while hitting me lightly. "You have nothing to worry about, Sakura. I don't want your pretty boy."

"Yeah, 'cause you're more into nerds anyways…" And now her hit was harder, but we were still laughing our heads off.

"What's so funny?" A red-headed freak (_iloveyou_) asked while walking into the room and grabbing our bowl of junk-food that always seemed to calm my nerves.

I quickly got up from my seat and reached for the bowl that he was holding above his (and _waywayway_ above my) head. I kept reaching though, spitting, "Give it back, you turd!" He just laughed and looked over at his sister, probably plotting some evil thing with me.

And all of the sudden the chips were gone. I looked over to my truly amazing BFF only to see that she had my only vice. I smiled, but then pouted. "It's not fair! Why are you guys so much taller than me?"

They both laughed, so I just sat down on the comfy couch and crossed my arms on my chest, angry at my genes, and how Temari and Gaara were just _so freaking tall_.

"So what are you guys doing?" Gaara asked while sitting down next to me, Temari on my other side.

I could feel Temari shrugged, but I was still intending on giving them the silent treatment. "Well, Sakura was just telling me about her hot kiss with her boyfriend."

I looked up at her, giving her the stink-eye, because, _for serious_, this was _Gaara-chan_ and he can not know about my affairs with Sasuke and about the hot, Spanish concubine I keep in my closet.

"Really now? _Sasuke_, I presume?"

Am I _that_ obvious?

"No, of course not Gaara! It's her hot, Spanish concubine named Carlos, of course!"

Okay, so she got the name wrong, since, obviously, it's Javier. But she's still incredibly awesome. I quickly hugged her, and even though she restricted and got all stiff, it was still fun. "I love you so much, Tema-chan!" She laughed lightly while, nonchalantly, _of course_, pushed me off of her.

"I'm lost." Gaara scratched his head, and he just looked so incredibly edible.

And before all you Gaara/Sakura fangirls go crazy, let me just say, that _yes_, Gaara is good-looking, but in the brotherly,_ 'your-just-so-cute-I'm-gonna-pinch-your-cheeks'_ kinda way, ya know?

And, _ew_, Temari's brother.

Enough said.

(though, in movies/books/life, I tend to find the crush-on-friends-older-brother cliché absolutely delicious—just not in my life, since, well, _you know_)

I patted his head. "Don't worry Gaara-chan, don't worry." He just shrugged and stuffed some chips into his mouth, not really caring. "But I do have awfully important matters to discuss with you."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you see, Sasuke and I are doing this project for film class, if you didn't know—"

"How could I not know?"

"So we made all the characters, and you're going to play this character named Jalapeño Junebug, and he works with the bad guys and is the ex of Gwendolyn Stikittodaman, and is mad that Chaser won her heart, so he is going against her to win her heart. He also has red hair and a birth mark on his forehead, so I thought, hey why not! Let Gaara-chan play that role!"

Both Gaara and Temari gave me odd looks, but the blonde was the first to speak. "Wait, he gets to be in your movie and I don't?"

"Psh, of course not! Temari-darling, you have the most important role of all! You're the detective in this weird mess of a situation, and your name is Penelope Pumpernickel!"

"…"

"…"

Seriously, the stares they were giving me were just not necessary. I know I'm crazy, but do they really have to reassure it?

"Guys, I'm being serious! It'll be fun!"

Temari looked like she was about to shake her head, but then stopped and turned to me. "Wait, did you put Nara in this?"

I smiled evilly. "Of course! He's your assistant!" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, believe me, I _know_ you want to." She shrugged, but I could still see that impish grin on her face.

"Am I missing something here?" Gaara chimed in.

I smiled, answering with, "Yes you are, my favorite red-head, yes you are."

He pouted and stood up, so I could no longer reach him. "I gotta go anyways. See ya Gwen, and you, Miss Pumpernickel, stay away from pinapple."

We both looked up at him, confused, for he just said he didn't know what was going on.

Oh how quickly the tables can turn.

…

…

…

…

…

_Hina-chan!  
_**Hey Sakura!  
**_Are you too busy to talk?  
_**No, not at all. Why?  
**_Well, everyone I pass a note to gets all bitchy and says that they have work to do or whatever.  
_**But we are in the library today for English, learning about the dewy decimal system, so I highly doubt that there is anything productive to do.  
**_You're quite right. Didn't we learn this crap in 4th grade?  
_**Probably. Now what did you want?  
**_I feel so abused.  
_**No, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, well, what did pass a note to me for?  
**_Three reasons.  
_**Alright—shoot.  
**_Well, first off, I'm bored (refer to above).  
_**I hear ya.  
**_And secondly, what's going on with you and Naruto?  
_**Um, well, you see, um…I don't know!  
**_What do you mean?!  
_**Well, one day he'll add the 'chan' and be superly nice, like buy me lunch or whatever. And then the next he'll be indifferent to me. It's confusing!  
**_Sweetie, love is confusing—especially when it involves Naruto.  
_**Quite true.  
**_But you'll win his heart, I'm sure!  
_**Well, um,  
**_You're way too modest Hinata! And I'm sure you've already one his heart!  
_**Let's not get carried away. And what was your third reason?  
**_Oh, right, well ya know the movie Sasuke and I are making together?  
_**Yeah?  
**_Well I have a character entitled Sunflower Sayonara, and she's the good shoe of me! I told you the plot, right?  
_**Yes, of course. And I'm purple, right?  
**_THE AMAZING LAVENDER CONVERSE!  
_…**works for me…  
**_And wanna know the best part?  
_**What?  
**_You're gonna get together with the evil shoe, Roscoe Montoya, in it!  
_**And who's that?  
**_NARUTO!  
_**Oh lordy.  
**_Are you okay? You look a little red.  
_**I'm okay. But, well, is there, um…kissing?  
**…_lips are sealed!  
_**What! That's just not fair!  
**_Life's not fair!  
_…**ugh, whatever! I'm leaving you for books!  
**_JUST LIKE YOU LEFT ME FOR LOVE?  
_**What?  
**_Nothing, just me being weird.  
_**Oh, okay.  
**_You seem soooooo concerned!  
_…  
_YOUR FACE!  
_**You know, I really do have something important to say.  
**_You do?  
_**Yup.  
**_Spill!  
_**Well, I was hanging out with Naruto yesterday  
**_WHAT!  
_**Hey, don't steal the paper from me! Anyways, yeah, and we were at the park  
**_HAVING A ROMANTIC PICNIC??  
_**Sakura, really, you've got to stop with this note-stealing. It's note-PASSING.  
**_Right, right. Of course.  
_**ANYWAYS, Sasuke showed up, like, magically.  
**_OMG, seriously?  
_**Yeah, and he was talking about you.  
**_He was?  
_**Well, not REALLY. Naruto brought you up (you dirty, dirty whore for running my DATE) and teasing Sasuke about you and kissing and whatnot.  
**_Oh lordy.  
_**So then I said that he kissed you, but in a totally shy, me kinda way.  
**_(iloveyou)  
_**And he got all annoyed, and then added that you haven't been answering his IM-s and stuff, and then Naruto sided with me and said that that's why and that he kissed you!  
**_And why didn't you call me?  
_**Sorry, I got home late and father didn't want me to call anyone!  
**…_how late?  
_**What do you mean?  
**_Did you, or did you not, lose your virginity to Naruto?  
_**WHAT?!  
**_Hey, you were out late AND on a date with Naruto. Do the math.  
_**First off, we're in a library! You can't write this on a paper where someone could find it! And secondly, I was out till 8, okay? And I wouldn't loose my virginity like that!  
**_Waiting till prom night?  
_**You're gross.  
**_And you love me anyways.  
_**Sadly, yes. But I'm still leaving you for decimals.  
**…_slut…  
_**Bye!  
**_Peace out, cub scout!_

…

…

…

…

…

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed on!**

**Date: April 12, 2008  
****Time: 8:07 P.M.  
****Email: 1**

_**Available Friends:**_

_HinaBambina  
__Weaponmistress  
__Bloodylust  
__Ewygooey  
__Ramenisfreakinawesome_

-

**To**: _Sakura Haruno  
_**From**: _Sasuke Uchiha  
_**Subject**: _no subject_

Sakura, we need to work on our project.  
Stop being stupid.

-Sasuke

-

**To**: _Sasuke Uchiha  
_**From**: _Sakura Haruno  
_**Subject**: _bane of my existence_

I realize that.  
Stop giving me reasons to be stupid.

Sincerely,  
Sakura

--

**Cherryblossomlove**: Tenten, the love of my freaking life

**Weaponmistress**: hey girl, hey! what is up my hot chica?

**Cherryblossomlove**: you've been indulging in Tila Tequila, haven't you?

**Weaponmistress**: …maybe…

**Cherryblossomlove**: ugh, whatever. but anyways, I've got an important question for ya

**Weaponmistress**: sure!

**Cherryblossomlove**: okay, so in the movie, we have this character named Madame Sunshine Stikittodaman and she is the mother of me and the queen of all Konoha

**Weaponmistress**: and I'M gonna play her?

**Cherryblossomlove**: yupadoodles!

**Weaponmistress**: and what makes you think I'll do it?

**Cherryblossomlove**: um, 'cause ya love me?

**Cherryblossomlove**: and you're married to Neji

**Weaponmistress**: seriously?

**Cherryblossomlove**: yup!

**Weaponmistress**: I think I love you!!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm glad you see it my way

**Weaponmistress**: when do we start?

**Cherryblossomlove**: haha, soon, I promise

**Weaponmistress**: once you forgive Sasuke-the-ass?

**Cherryblossomlove**: exactly

**Weaponmistress**: sounds good

**Weaponmistress**: but I gotta go

**Cherryblossomlove**: WHAT?

**Cherryblossomlove**: you just got on, and I haven't talked to you since lunch. LUNCH!

**Weaponmistress**: haha, yeah, but I really do have to go. my mom is harping me about dinner, since she's so freaking lazy to do anything

**Cherryblossomlove**: how come I'm the only one with a functional mom?

**Weaponmistress**: 'cause you rock! ;)

**Cherryblossomlove**: that I do. that I do

**Cherryblossomlove**: but can I say one thing before ya go?

**Weaponmistress**: sure

**Cherryblossomlove**: I think you should ask Neji to his party coming up!

**Weaponmistress**: seriously?

**Cherryblossomlove**: totally! do it!

**Cherryblossomlove**: WAIT! I GOT THE BEST IDEA!

**Weaponmistress**: WHAT?

**Cherryblossomlove**: well, I can't tell ya

**Cherryblossomlove**: but you'll find out soon!

**Weaponmistress**: ugh, whatever

**Cherryblossomlove**: love ya, dollface!

**Cherryblossomlove**: and call me tonight!

**Weaponmistress**: sure thing

**Cherryblossomlove**: bye!

-

_**Weaponmistress**_** has signed off!**

--

**Cherryblossomlove**: I need you to invite Matsuri to the movie

**Bloodylust**: seriously?

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah, I made a part for her!

**Cherryblossomlove**: she's your concubine!

**Bloodylust**: …

**Bloodylust**: you're joking, right?

**Cherryblossomlove**: nope!

**Bloodylust**: I didn't even promise to do it

**Cherryblossomlove**: but you are, right?

**Cherryblossomlove**: 'cause you loooooooooove me

**Bloodylust**: fine, whatever

**Bloodylust**: but I better not regret it

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh, you won't!

**Bloodylust**: I'm leaving

**Cherryblossomlove**: why??

**Bloodylust**: 'cause I have to go to the library with Matsuri

**Cherryblossomlove**: AWWW!

**Bloodylust**: die

**Bloodylust**: bye

-

_**Bloodylust**_** has signed off!**

--

**Cherryblossomlove**: everyone just leaves me!

**Cherryblossomlove**: everyone just leaves me!

**Cherryblossomlove**: life is so cruel!

**Cherryblossomlove**: life is so cruel!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm such a loser, that I am IM-ing myself

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm such a loser, that I am IM-ing myself

**Cherryblossomlove**: I've never felt like more of a nerd

**Cherryblossomlove**: I've never felt like more of a nerd

**Cherryblossomlove**: UGH!

**Cherryblossomlove**: UGH!

-

_**Hn**_** has signed on!**

--

**Hn**: Sakura.

**Cherryblossomlove**: hi to you too mister sunshine

**Hn**: We need to work on our project.

**Cherryblossomlove**: thank you, captain obvious!

**Hn**: I'm ignoring that.

**Hn**: Come to my house after school tomorrow.

**Cherryblossomlove**: and why should I?

**Hn**: We have to work on our project.

**Cherryblossomlove**: what if your brother rapes my mouth again?

**Cherryblossomlove**: or worse, what if YOU do?

**Cherryblossomlove**: but wait, you didn't kiss me. I did!

**Hn**: Is this what this is all about?

**Cherryblossomlove**: are you really asking that?

**Hn**: Yes.

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah, it is

**Cherryblossomlove**: but that kiss, what was it?

**Hn**: Don't get your hopes up. I don't go for girls like you.

**Cherryblossomlove**: what the HELL does THAT mean?

**Hn**: My house. Tomorrow.

**Cherryblossomlove**: whatever

**Cherryblossomlove**: loser

-

_**Lovelyino**_** has signed on!**

--

**Lovelyino**: bitch, I can't talk for long, but I'm coming home tomorrow!

**Cherryblossomlove**: yay-ness!

**Lovelyino**: can you pick meet me at the train station tomorrow at 7?

**Cherryblossomlove**: I do have a hot date with Sasuke, filming Hollywood's next blockbuster, but I'll squeeze ya in

**Lovelyino**: thanks dollface

**Lovelyino**: love ya, bye

**Cherryblossomlove**: see ya!

-

_**Lovelyino**_** has signed off!**

--

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed off!**

--


	8. Bet On It

_Hehe, early updates are fun! _

_ANYWAYS, expect Just Another Love Story to be updated soon. I've just been lazy and too obsessed with this story! ;)_

_Excuse the High School Musical-ness. I think I'm re-going through a phase! _

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter Eight:  
**_Bet On It_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked while looking over my shoulder, which instantly caused me to blush. He gave an odd look at my face flushing and I rolled my eyes. Could he really be that socially retarded? It's a flirting signal to do this, and he doesn't even know.

I sighed, but still closed the computer on my lap. If my best friend couldn't know about the plan, he couldn't either—even if he's the love of my life. "Just some script provisions."

He reached for the computer. "Like what?" I swatted his hand away and clutched the computer to my chest. There was no way he was getting my baby. "Sakura, we're working on this project together. As in, I need to see what we're doing and not doing."

I bended my hand in a nonchalant matter, telling him to not fret. "It's nothing important. Just different ways of wording it and everything."

He sighed and sat down next to me, moving closer and closer to grab my treasures. But he wasn't getting it. I was protecting it like a pirate protects its booty—and that's a whole lot.

"You're trying to set people up, aren't you?"

I feigned an inconspicuous look. "_Me?_ Setting people up? _Love?_ What would _ever_ make you think it was _me?_"

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what it was."

I huffed in annoyance. "Fine, you turd. It's in the beginning and it's for Neji and Tenten. I've been plotting a plan that is full-proof for them, and extremely effective."

"Why don't you just ask me if Neji likes her?"

I looked up, excitement in my eyes. "Does he?" Sasuke just shrugged. "How do you not know who your friend likes?"

"Do you really think that's what guys talk about all the time?"

"…yes…"

"Why?"

I sighed. "Because guys are all perverted and talk about girls, since we're an amazing species and incredibly beautiful,"

He rolled his eyes. "Well you're wrong."

"Can you just call him?"

"What?"

"Just ask him!"

He rolled his eyes again. "Sakura, guys just don't call up other guys and ask who they like—especially if both aren't really talkers."

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone that you kissed me!"

"Who do you think they'd believe?"

He did have a point. "I could get Itachi to convince him."

"And why would Itachi help you?"

I giggled lightly, trying to annoy the hell out of him. "Well, I could always do something that would make him be eating out of the palm of my hand—or _mouth_."

He sighed angrily. "Give me the phone." I handed him his house phone (he really is _lazy_) and he dialed some numbers. After a few seconds, I could hear a voice on the other line.

"Uh, hey, it's Sasuke."

There was a few-minute pause, and I got the whole _'not-talking'_ thing.

"Right, um, anyways, I'm here with Sakura—" I instantly lunged towards him, pulling the phone away from his ear harshly. He gave me the look and I smiled sheepishly.

"You can't say I'm here." I whispered quietly and he growled, grabbing the phone back. It was only after he began talking that I realized I was straddling his lap—and he didn't push me away. It's not like I was moving, but I hope the dustings on the plains of my cheeks wouldn't give it away.

"Well, Sakura was here, but she's not now. She was talking about how Tenten liked you—" I went to grab the phone again, out of anger, but he quickly grabbed my hand and forced it to go onto my leg, his on top of mine. I couldn't really stop the blush now.

"And I just thought that I'd tell you."

There was silence on the other end and I heard a grunt that was similar to the one Sasuke always uses.

"Yeah, okay, bye." And he hung up. I gave him an inquisitive stare, but he just shrugged and looked up at me. After glancing at my face, his eyes started trailing down my body, then to my legs. And I'm pretty sure that's when he realized that they were hooked around his and I was atop his lap. If that wasn't it, it was the fact that his hand was holding mine.

And—

HOLY CRAP, IS THAT A BLUSH?!

Or not.

He pushed me off him, but gently (_is that possible?_) so I wouldn't fall to the floor. He then moved over on the couch and placed me next to him.

He is _definitely_ gay. He didn't even react while I was _on his lap!_ Really, he should have gotten redder, or gotten tight _down there_. This is _not_ fair!

…wait, what if he's having an affair with Neji? And that's why the brunette hasn't confessed his love for my best friend!

"Sorry to interrupt," Itachi offered while coming out of nowhere, "But Sasuke, can you help me with my motorcycle? It's not working."

Sasuke shook his head, and turned to me. "You can just stay here, okay?" I shook my head dumbly and watched him as he walked off.

…

…

…

…

…

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed on!**

**Date: April 13, 2008  
****Time: 5:56 P.M.  
****Mail: 1**

_**Available Friends:**_

_Troublesomelife  
__Weaponmistress  
__Ewygooey  
__Ramenisfreakinawesome_

-

**To**: _Sakura Haruno  
_**From**: _Naruto Uzumaki  
_**CC**: _Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno, Sai  
_**Subject**: _FWD_

I LOVE YOU!

You're super cool and awesome and totally _meh bestie!_

If you don't send this to at least five people in the next hour, you'll be doomed with love for the next five years, and it'll start in the next hour! So send away, 'cause you so don't want to be doomed with love!

(and I _better_ get this back)

-

**To**: _Naruto Uzumaki  
_**From**: _Sakura Haruno  
_**Subject**: _silly Naruto, chain-mails are for kids!_

Naruto, I'm not resending this thing, 'cause chain-mail makes me want to kill myself. It's better than doomed love.

But just so you don't feel bad…

I LOVE YOU TOO!

Sincerely,  
Sakura

P.S. you sent this to Hinata too? Hm…

-

**Weaponmistress**: HOLY. FREAKING. CRAP.

**Cherryblossomlove**: what is this crap you speak of?

**Weaponmistress**: Neji just called me! totally out of the blue too!

**Cherryblossomlove**: seriously?

**Weaponmistress**: SERIOUSLY!

**Cherryblossomlove**: what did he say?

**Weaponmistress**: he asked if I wanted to hang out with him Friday

**Weaponmistress**: AT THE MOVIES!

**Cherryblossomlove**: -faints-

**Cherryblossomlove**: is it a date?

**Weaponmistress**: I DON'T KNOW

**Cherryblossomlove**: I need word-for-word right now

**Weaponmistress**: okay, so he said "what are you doing Friday?" and I answered with "nothing" so he said "how about you come and catch a movie with me?" and I tried not to answer to quickly or to appear as impulsive, so I just answered with, "well what would we see?"

**Cherryblossomlove**: very sneaky

**Weaponmistress**: I know, I'm amazing

**Weaponmistress**: but then he said "batman" so I absolutely freaked and said "holy crap, yes!" and he chuckled in this totally smexy way and said, "so I'll pick you up at eight?" and I just nodded numbly, but he couldn't see me, so I just said yes

**Cherryblossomlove**: and how long ago was this?

**Weaponmistress**: five minutes ago!

**Cherryblossomlove**: that's incredible

**Weaponmistress**: …wait, does this have anything to do with your apparent plan?

**Cherryblossomlove**: kinda

**Weaponmistress**: SAKURA, EXPLAIN!

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh, I can't, sorry

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm at Sasuke's house, so I can't talk for long

**Weaponmistress**: ugh, whatever!

**Weaponmistress**: I'm leaving anyways. I've gotta call the gals!

**Cherryblossomlove**: alright, love ya, bye

**Weaponmistress**: bye

-

_**Weaponmistress**_** has signed off!**

--

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed off! **

--

…

…

…

…

…

**Screenname**: Hn  
**Password**: Aa

-

_Invalid screenname or password_

-

**Screenname**: Hn  
**Password**: I'msupersmexy

-

_Invalid screenname or password_

-

**Screenname**: Hn  
**Password**: Sakuraisonebeautifulgal

-

_Invalid screenname or password_

-

_(insert epiphany and the thought of ramen)_

_-_

**Screenname**: Hn  
**Password**: dobe

-

_**Hn**_** has signed on!**

**Date: April 13, 2008  
****Time: 6:15 P.M.  
****Mail: 26**

_**Available Friends:**_

_Troublesomelife  
__Hyuuga66  
__Doggystyle  
__Ramenisfreakinawesome  
__Bugzrkool  
__SexyItachi (__**away**__)_

-

**To**: _Sasuke Uchiha  
_**From**: _Karin  
_**Subject**: _LOVE OF MY LIFE!_

Hey Sasuke-darling! How are you sweetie?

Anyways, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me this Friday, since I'm so beautiful and you're so hott, so it would just work, right?

LOVE YA FOREVER AND EVER!

Forever yours (_seriously_),  
Karin-sama

-

**Mrs.SasukeUchiha**: Hey baby!

**Auto response from AIM**: _we're sorry, but this user has blocked you._

-

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: isn't Sakura-chan over?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: you better not have locked her away and went on the computer to hide the evidence

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: I'M ONTO YOU!

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: answer me, you teme!

**Hn**: hn

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: you're just so SASUKE

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: you better not talk to Sakura-chan like that

**Hn**: What happened to Hinata-chan?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: dude, when do you take interest in my love-life?

**Hn**: I'm just wondering. Sakura told me.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: what did she say??

**Hn**: That Hinata likes you, or something gay like that.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: SERIOUSLY?

**Hn**: …you're such a dobe.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: whatever. where is Sakura-chan?

**Hn**: um…

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: SASUKE UCHIHA DOES NOT STUTTER!

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: did you really go through with all those dreams you've been having about her?

**Hn**: …dreams?

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: I'm just kidding! but you do talk about her a lot

**Hn**: No I don't.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: fine. but you do talk about her more than any other girl

**Hn**: That's because she's less annoying.

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: yeah, she is

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: but I do really have to go

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: keep your hands off Sakura!

**Hn**: hn

**Ramenisfreakinawesome**: bye! ;)

-

_**Ramenisfreakinawesome**_** has signed off! **

--

**SexyItachi is **_**away**_: _spying on little brother and his girlfriend_

-

_**Hn**_** has signed off!**

--

…

…

…

…

…

"Sorry it took long." Sasuke apologized while sitting down next to me. I quickly signed off the computer and closed it. (AND I'M NOT SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND—yet…)

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Neji asked Tenten out!"

He gave me a confused look. "How do you know?"

"Oh, I just went on AIM while you were gone and she told me! Isn't that wonderful?"

I rolled his eyes. "Amazing,"

I laughed quietly while hitting him on his shoulder—_lightly_, of course. He joined in for a bit, but stopped since Uchiha's don't really laugh.

"Hey, Sakura, are you staying for dinner?" Itachi asked, coming out of nowhere, again—I've really got to find out how he does that! Even though he said he was spying on us, which makes me incredibly nervous.

I glanced over at him, and then realized that it was in fact time for dinner after a quick look at the clock. "Holy crap, it's almost seven!" I got up quickly and grabbed for my laptop case, frantically stuffing it in there.

"Am I taking that as a _no?_" Itachi asked.

I nodded. "I totally forgot! I have to pick up Ino at the train station at seven, 'cause she's coming back, and I'm totally going to be late!"

Sasuke glanced at the clock. "No you won't. It's only six twenty-five. You'll make it."

"Ugh, no I won't. I have to go and walk home. I'll get there by six-forty, and then I'll drive the thirty minute car ride there, and she'll get all bitchy. She hates when I'm late and—"

"I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind driving you." Itachi offered. Sasuke grunted and got up from the couch, walking towards the door. He opened it, and before he shut it, he looked over at me, giving me an expecting look.

"You coming?" I nodded recklessly and got off the couch, running over towards him. I gave a rapid wave to Itachi and made a speedy sprint towards the car, beating Sasuke—a surprise to him and me.

I smiled when the engine started and as we were pulling out of the driveway, I noticed something else parked on the cement. "You ride a motorcycle?" He nodded absentmindedly and drove onto the street.

He was a pretty fast driver, but nonetheless safe. We made it in twenty-five minutes, ergo the whole _fast_ thing.

And when we arrived, the train was due to arrive any minute, so I took a seat on the uncomfortable, metal bench. Sasuke did the same and leaned his head against the glass behind us—either tired or just annoyed.

I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"SAKURA!" A loud, and extremely blonde, voice shrieked while I heard boots clanking against the cement floor. I just knew who it was. And when I saw my best friend, her beach-blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, a few strands caressing her make-up-less face. She was wearing baggy jeans and an old t-shirt from our Girl Scout days.

Once we caught up with each other (and yes, we did that whole _'slow motion'_ thing that people do in the movies, during a _truly_ heartwarming part), Ino enveloped me into a hug.

I guess it was while she was looking past me that she realized I wasn't alone, for she asked, "Oh, what is loverboy doing here to pick me up?" I rolled my eyes and separated from her. Sasuke heard her and got up from his seat, walking towards us.

"I lost track of time and I was going to be late, since I was at Sasuke's house, so he offered to drive me here."

Ino smiled charmingly at him. "That's so sweet of you, helping Sakura out like that—I didn't know that you were so _kind_." I rolled my eyes again and just grasped her arm, ready to pull her outside.

"Ino-darling!" Said girl stopped in her tracks and turned towards the source of the voice. I did as well and was greeted by an older woman with the same looks as her daughter—but she was a bit more refined. "Oh, and Sakura-chan!" She crushed me with her embrace and I just smiled, patting her back nicely.

She looked around and spotted the brooding teen next to me. "And is this your boyfriend, picking you up, Ino?" Sasuke grunted in annoyance and Ino just flipped her hair, a large, pearly-white smile spreading on her lips.

"No, ma, that's more of _Sakura's_ thing." I gave her the angriest look I could muster, but it couldn't top Sasuke's—which, obviously, freaked me out. I stuck my tongue out at her.

I flipped my hand and gave a fake smile to the Misses. "Can I take Ino home for you? I'd love to catch up, and I'd hate to make my ride wait any longer?"

"Oh, of course you can take her, sweetie. You and your boyfriend have fun now." I shook my head dumbly and grabbed Ino's arm, pulling her out of there before she could see her mother and step-daddy making out.

As I was walking (_stalking_) out the door (_mortification_, ya know), I yanked Sasuke's arm with me, surprising him with my grasp. We stumbled out of the station and I opened the back door, letting go of Sasuke.

"Are you two dating or something?" Ino pondered, once we were driving, while throwing a mischievous look over at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't worry Ino. Sasuke has already clearly explained that I'm _not_ his kind of girl." I heard a grunt from Sasuke, and I felt kind of bad that he had to be in a car with two girls that haven't seen each other in a week. It'll be quite the experience.

The blonde next to me mouthed something akin to_ 'seriously?'_ to which I just nodded to. I knew that Sasuke could see us, which made it worse.

I giggled nervously, praying that this ride would be over, ya know, _now_.

…

…

…

…

…

"Sorry about Ino." I apologized after our bone-crushing hugs and teary goodbyes, even know we'd call each other in a few minutes.

Sasuke just nodded, and then patted the seat next to him. I gave him a confused look, lifting my eyebrows to show my lucid confusion. "You can sit here now."

"Oh," I answered dumbly, but nonetheless got out of the car. The slam of the backseat door must have altered Ino, for she turned to me and gave a thumbs-up, to which I ignored and rolled my eyes in the process.

The ride was silent until Sasuke turned on the radio, but at a low volume. A familiar tune came on, but I decided to spare Sasuke—no one really needed to hear my voice anyways.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get home. I'm starving." I tried, hoping that we could get a conversation started. I really hate awkward silences. They just get to me.

Sasuke nodded, and then turned to me, "I've got an idea."

And, suddenly, this didn't look like the way home.

RAPE!

…

…

…

…

…

_Hey Ino-darling!  
__**What's up, home skillet?  
**__Nothing. I'm just terribly bored.  
__**Home Ec getting ya down?  
**__Big time! I don't care about nutrition! Do you see this smexy body? I got it from chocolate and ice cream.  
__**That's the diet of a life time.  
**__Psh, I know!  
__**Sakura, you're such a loser. But you're MY loser, so it's okay.  
**__True dat.  
_…  
_So guess what I did last night?  
__**NOT call me?  
**__I'm sorry, but you said call your house phone, and I got home at like, eleven. I didn't want to wake your parents.  
__**ELEVEN? What the hell were you doing?  
**__Oh, well, I was out.  
__**And that's all you're leaving me with?  
**__Is it that hard to believe that I just went out?  
__**Um…yes?  
**__Whatever. I was with Sasuke.  
__**OMG, like a date?  
**__I don't think so. I said I was hungry, he said he was too; we ended up at a McDonalds.  
__**He takes you on a first date…to McDonalds.  
**__One, it wasn't a date, and two, we just got fries and milkshakes and then we drove to the park by my house and just chilled.  
__**For serious?  
**__SERIOUSLY!  
__**Holy freaking crap, that is so amazing and sweet.  
**__I know! And it was totally different side to Sasuke.  
_…_**wait. Did he pay?  
**__Actually, no, he didn't. But whatever!  
__**Haha, okay, that's alright.  
**__It was still really sweet. And he told me why he hates his brother.  
__**Why?  
**__Can't tell. It's disclosed.  
__**Whatever. Did he kiss you??  
**__Nope! But I totally kissed him on the cheek!  
__**Did he blush?  
**__I don't know. I kinda just ran after my brave move.  
__**Ugh, you're such a loser. How did the mom react with you coming home all late?  
**__Oh, I called her before the McDonald's escapade.  
__**Only you would call your mom on a date just to say where you were.  
**__She appreciated it, but kinda said the same thing.  
__**You mom is more immature than you?  
**__Apparently.  
__**Oh lordy.  
**__Still, WHATEVER!  
__**You keep telling yourself that!  
**__I shall!  
__**Just listen to your heart.  
**__WHEN HE'S CALLING FOR  
__**Not that!  
**__Ino, you can't steal my paper! I wasn't finished with my rampage of singing.  
__**I was talking about another song.  
**__And that is?  
__**BET ON IT!  
**_…_are you going through a High School Musical phase again?  
__**I'm so not the one who used to be obsessed with it.  
**__I'm not gonna lie, I was listening to it last night and totally jamming out to it.  
_…_**yeah…  
**__But anyways, yeah, why bet on it?  
_'_**Cause in the beginning it goes 'I wanna listen to my own heart talking'.  
**__THAT'S SO INGENIOUS!  
__**It's what I do!  
**__Haha, anyways, I gotta go and finish doodling little hearts in my notebook.  
__**WAIT!  
**__What?  
__**Do you think he likes you?  
**_…  
_**Sakura!  
**__I don't know!  
__**How can you NOT know?? You're freaking obsessed with love, but when it's your turn, you're incredibly clueless!  
**__It's not my fault! It just seems so obvious with other people—and with me, it seems that no one will ever like me, so I don't think there is even a point in trying.  
__**SASUKE LIKES YOU!  
**__He so does not.  
__**What makes you think otherwise?  
**__Well, wouldn't he say it?  
__**Sakura, sweetie, guys are idiots. They don't know what they want, and when they do, it's too late. You have to make the first move.  
**__But in romance, guys have to do everything first.  
__**Honey, this is the twenty-first century.  
**__I got that, you loser!  
__**Just take a stand!  
**__How?  
__**Flirt with him.  
**__FLIRT?  
__**Sakura, darling, you have heard of that term before, right?  
**__Shut up, you pig. I just, well, I don't think I can do it.  
__**Why?  
**_'_Cause girls who do it are like, amazing. I'm no Molly Ringwald.  
__**Who said you had to be? Just be you! That's all that matters!  
**__Aw! That was so inspiring!  
_…_**yeah.  
**__I'll try it darling!  
__**Are you going over his house today?  
**__Nah, he's coming over to mine. We're finishing the script.  
__**Okay, and make sure you're extra flirtatious. And wear skimpy clothing.  
**__Hey, I'm not YOU!  
__**Whatever! Just, well, I don't know, call me after school, okay?  
**__Yeah, promise!  
__**Alright, I'm going to go and learn home ec crap.  
**__Have fun!_


	9. You Can't Always Get What You Want

_Okay, so, for serious, kinda late, I guess. Not really. I didn't set a date. Gah, whatever. It was hard to get out of me, for some reason. _

_I am totally suckish and sluggish lately and haven't written anything. And I feel terrible because tons of people have gave me amazing reviews for all these stories, but I've been feeling too lazy/terrible to respond. So like, I'll answer them ONE DAY, but for now, just THANK YOU. _

_(and __**XANIE**__, I'm so reading your story soon. I promise)_

_I don't know what's up with my lately, but I've just felt like crap. I've like, definitely gained weight, and I'm pretty sure it's 'that time of the month' and I've been needing more sleep than anyone. And cake. Oh lordy, CAKE. It's true evil._

_I was sitting in class today (I HATE YOU SUMMER SCHOOL—I'M A FREAKING GENIUS) and thought of this whole plot for __Sakura's Love From A to __Z, so that should be out soon. And __Just Another Love Story__? Yeah, I'm terribly stuck. But I'll think of something. I always do._

_This seems like the one story I can stick to without like, messing up. The whole thing is plotted out, down to the last line of the last chapter. I need to get a life. _

_Next one is already half way written, so it should be out kinda soon. A few days. And look out for my other stories._

_(I'm not self-pimping, SERIOUSLY. But there is this new story I wrote called 'be the one' and I'd just LOVE if you guys checked it out)_

_please&thankyou_

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter Nine:  
**_You Can't Always Get What You Want_

* * *

**Penelope Pumpernickel**: Well now that this case is solved, I guess I'll have to find a new one. Although, there'll never be a case as interesting as this one. Don't you agree, Philippe?

**Philippe Slumbersome**: Whatever… -sleeps-

**Penelope Pumpernickel**: -observing his sleeping form- He's such a lazy ass. And I wouldn't have him any other way. –walks out-

**Philippe Slumbersome**: -puts head up and smiles-

...

...

...

...

...

"Why is this always so dramatic?" Sasuke questioned while doing that hot, look-over-the-shoulder thing. I didn't blush though, since I've become so accustomed to it.

I rolled my eyes and patted his (_incredibly well-developed_) bicep. "Don't worry, I just like doing the important parts first—and those usually do involve the drama and the romance."

"That's not the most important part in action movies."

I huffed. "Well screw you, Uchiha Sasuke. I happen to think it's _crucial_."

"Whatever. Did you make sure that everyone would do the movie?"

"Well seeing as how it's my job, I did in fact make sure everyone could. Except I forgot to tell one person, since I haven't really talked to him in a while. He hasn't been on AIM and I've been feeling exponentially lazy so—"

"God you ramble too much. Just tell me who it is."

I blushed cutely, for I get embarrassed too easy and I'm all-too-adorable. "Shika-kun, of course!" I cheered while reaching for my cellie. After pressing one number with a distinct passion of excitement, I heard a bored voice greet with a simple, "What do you want?"

"Shikamaru!" I yelled, happy to hear his lazy voice. "Well, anyways, I'm here at Sasuke's—"

"So you finally got together…"

"I'm just going to ignore that, you incorrigible jackass. Now, as I was saying, since _Sasuke is right next to me_, we were writing this part for you in the movie we're making and you so need to be in it."

He sighed. "Why?"

After his little whining fest, a smile broke onto my face as a brilliant idea came to me. "Because I have valid information about a certain best friend of mine that won't be shared unless you agree. Oh, and in the movie, you're together with said ladylove the entire time."

He sighed again, but this time it was like an _'I-have-to-but-I-don't-want-to'_ kind of deal. "Fine, whatever."

"Aw Shika-chan, you're such a doll!" I large smile cracked on my face while I received a confused glance from my partner. I just rolled my eyes—smile still present.

"Whatever, you troublesome woman. When are you telling me about this 'wanted information'?"

I giggled. "I know you're just so impatient to find out about the love of your life and how she _sortakindamaybe_ has a large crush on you, for some ungodly reason, but it'll have to wait 'till I leave Sasuke's. I don't want him to hear all the juicy details." Sasuke gave me an annoyed look while I laughed some more.

"Be online tonight."

"Sure thing, sugar. But I really do have to go right now."

"Whatever." And with that he hung up. I smiled as well, doing the same, and stuffing it back into my purse.

I then turned to my lover, expecting him to say something. When he didn't, I tried with, "So, do you think this needs any provisions?"

"What's so great about love?"

The out-of-the-blue question surprised me so much that I paused before I responded, making sure that my answer sounded sane, and so incredibly obvious that he'd just have to agree with me. "What's so great about _not_ love?"

Because I'm _that_ intelligent.

Be jealous.

I was expecting Sasuke to take a while to answer after my brilliant response, so I was extremely surprised when he quickly answered, very sure of what he was preaching.

"You'll never get your heart broken."

…

…

…

…

…

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed on!**

**Date: April 15, 2008  
****Time: 4:30 P.M.  
****Mail: 0**

-

_**Available Friends:**_

_Troublesomelife  
__Asskicker  
__Lovelyino  
__Ewygooey  
__HinaBambina  
__Weaponmistress_

--

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** is away**: _le sigh._

-

**Troublesomelife**: you owe me a substantial amount of information

**Automatic Response from **_**Cherryblossomlove**_: _le sigh._

**Troublesomelife**: are you okay?

**Troublesomelife**: you can't just sign on and not answer people

**Troublesomelife**: you're being…troublesome

**Cherryblossomlove**: YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE OF A BEST FRIEND??

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'LL JUST FREAKING TELL YOU. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME ANYWAYS!

**Cherryblossomlove**: TEMARI HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU!

**Cherryblossomlove**: HAPPY?!

**Troublesomelife**: …

**Troublesomelife**: are you okay?

**Cherryblossomlove**: NO!

-

**Weaponmistress**: Sakura?

**Automatic Response from **_**Cherryblossomlove**_: _le sigh._

**Weaponmistress**: I need your help

**Weaponmistress**: please…?

**Weaponmistress**: it's about my date! I don't know what to wear!

**Weaponmistress**: I need your expertise!

**Cherryblossomlove**: wear your tight jeans, tight black shirt and the navy blue jacket I gave you for your birthday last year. put on a smidgen of mascara and eyeliner (black) but leave your hair the way it is. your blue keds should complete the outfit

**Weaponmistress**: Thank you, Sakura!

**Weaponmistress**: …

**Weaponmistress**: …you okay?

**Cherryblossomlove**: NO!

-

**Lovelyino**: yooooooo! what's up, bitch??

**Automatic Response from **_**Cherryblossomlove**_: _le sigh._

**Lovelyino**: oh goodness. not 'le sigh'

**Lovelyino**: this could be BAD

**Lovelyino**: what's up, you ho?  
**  
Lovelyino**: fine, DON'T answer me

**Lovelyino**: when am I coming over today?

**Lovelyino**: the usual time?

**Cherryblossomlove**: don't come today

**Lovelyino**: why?

**Lovelyino**: what's wrong?

**Cherryblossomlove**: I just need a night to myself

**Lovelyino**: darling, it's Friday

**Lovelyino**: we NEED a movie night

**Cherryblossomlove**: no

**Lovelyino**: we missed the one last week!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I know

**Lovelyino**: holy freaking crap, just tell me what's wrong

**Cherryblossomlove**: NOTHING'S WRONG!

**Lovelyino**: these outbursts aren't going to do you any good

**Lovelyino**: seriously, Saki, what's up?

**Lovelyino**: does it have to do with your mom?

**Cherryblossomlove**: no

**Lovelyino**: Temari?

**Cherryblossomlove**: WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY BLAME THINGS ON HER?

**Lovelyino**: whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to

**Cherryblossomlove**: whatever

**Lovelyino**: …does it have to do with Sasuke?

**Cherryblossomlove**: WHY?

**Lovelyino**: honey, is your keyboard set on caps?

**Cherryblossomlove**: …maybe…

**Lovelyino**: gah, whatever. I'm coming over

**Cherryblossomlove**: DON'T YOU DARE!

**Lovelyino**: and why the hell not?

**Cherryblossomlove**: because I need a night alone to sulk by myself

**Lovelyino**: just tell me what's wrong and I'll leave you alone

**Cherryblossomlove**: I FREAKING KISSED HIM!

-

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has signed off!**

--

…

…

…

…

…

My cell kept ringing numerous times that night, and all from different best friends. Either Tenten told about my weird behavior or Ino found out all their screennames (wouldn't be THAT hard—considering who she is) and told them about my sudden confession.

And about that outburst.

Well…

Okay, I'm so NOT in the mood for this.

But what I am in the mood for is a crying fest. One movie that'll make me tear so hard, that I'll be emotionally scarred for the rest of the night. Something that'll make me think my life isn't as terrible just because I totally snogged the guy I'm crushing on.

(AND LEFT MY COMPUTER!)

Because, as the amazing series written by Ann Brashares once said, "Of the thirty-six ways of avoiding disaster, the best is running away."

But _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ couldn't currently fix my broken heart. It needed some serious mourning, and maybe even the delicious Leonardo DiCaprio.

Okay, I'm not _that_ emotionally distraught, but I do need something that'll make me cry and smile at the same time—without killing my mom with the sounds of my sobs.

Yes, I'm watching a movie by myself tonight, but my mom checks on me when my crying gets to noisy and she thinks I'm actually in totally distress. And yes, I am, but she really doesn't need to know that.

Why?

She has a date tonight.

_A date._

You know, where two people go out and talk about themselves and do all this shit.

_A date._

My mom?

_Yeah_.

I mean, I love her, and I love romance, and I think it's utterly adorable, but I wish I could see him before they left. When I got home from Sasuke's and I was low on lung support, I just went upstairs and used the last of my oxygen in my body, balling my eyes out.

I couldn't move to meet him, but apparently he's _nice_.

And it's not like she's replacing dad, like all those sappy movies say. I never knew him, and even though I feel slightly incomplete without him, I'm not going to let it dictate my (or my mommy's) life.

It's just that, well, her visits in my room when I'm upset always make me feel better. It makes me feel like someone cares about me.

But now she's gone. And she won't be back until ten, or something. And it's eight.

_Sigh_.

_'You are my fire. My one desire…'_

My phone was still going off and it was driving me insane.

YEAH, I FREAKING WANT IT THAT WAY TOO!

BUT YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT!

Lordy, this world is way too unfair.

I got up from the couch and walked over to my amazing DVD collection, skimming through. I stopped at one that would bring me to the brink of insanity, with only a few tears shed. I'll save the heavier stuff for later (for when my mom's home).

_The Notebook_ made its way onto my TV and I smiled countless times.

Because, once again, I can't get romance. I'll _never_ get romance.

So the only way to witness it? The only way to make it seem like I'll ever have a shot?

The only way to make me feel complete?

_Hollywood._

…

…

…

…

…

Half way through a touching movie, a bag of popcorn, a gross, weight-watcher, strawberry-flavored granola bar, some Chinese take-out, and a few tears later, I heard a knock at the front door. I got up from my seat, furiously wiping away the signs of my all-too-obvious weakness.

I contemplated who it was.

_Temari?_

Nah, she knew when distances were needed to be kept.

_Tenten?_

DATE!

_Hinata?_

Too shy.

_My mommy?_

She still had some time.

_Ino?_

Probably. She just doesn't know when to quit.

I opened my window, and before looking down at the perpetrator, I yelled out, "Ino, leave me alone! I already told you not to come!"

And as I was about to slam the window shut, using all my muscles since I wasn't that strong (_physically and mentally_), a man clad in black came right in front of my window.

At first I was all afraid it was some rapist or robber, but then I realized that either one of the aforementioned wouldn't have knocked.

That man, that absolutely delicious, amazing, all-together-wonderful boy was standing on my dried-out grass at 9:30 at night, holding up my baby (he can't hold _himself_ up, ya know).

"Sorry, I should have called first. I, uh, you just forgot your computer." I nodded my head dumbly, and then pointed to the front door. He nodded as well, understanding while walking towards the door.

Before slamming my door open and running down the stairs, I stopped in front of my mirror and realized the true disaster I have created. Not only was I clothed in all sweats, but my hair looked greasy and sweaty up in the ponytail, exhausted from my crying. My eyes were puffy and red, my cheeks tearstained, my lips so red that it was evident I had been biting it.

I sighed, nevertheless. I had to go down there. After running away today, I couldn't do it again. I had to step up to the plate and take what may.

(_pleasepleaseplease don't talk about today_)

I opened the door, greeted by a film project partner who had a confused look on his face. I smiled as best I could, trying to hide any traces of sadness. "Hey,"

He looked up, a little surprised to see that I came so fast. He nodded his head in greeting, offering my computer. I grinned in appreciation and took it, hugging it to my chest.

"Thank you so much for bringing it. I was nothing without it." He just smirked, nodding his head again.

I stood there, completely stuck on what I should be doing. Should I invite him in, or would that just make me a masochist, for I know that he'd talk about what happened today with my random kiss and my even more random (and all-too-familiar) defense mechanism?

I could just say thank you, goodbye, and _see you never?_

But we do have to work on our project.

And I do kind of feel bad.

And if this was _goodbye_, we'd need some closure, right?

"Um, I have some Chinese food in here. It's kind of cold, but I could heat it up for you if you want."

Sasuke looked up again, his eyes off of the concrete of my front porch. "Sure."

I opened the door fully, and when I heard it close after Sasuke entered, I knew that there was no turning back. So I quickly stuffed a plate with white rice and all other take-out goodies, practically shoving it into the microwave, slamming the door shut, stabbing the keypad and pressing _start_, watching it illuminate with light and spin around.

Sasuke sat down at one of the stools facing the counter. I was on the other end, resting my palms against it. I glanced up to his flawless face to notice that his dark eyes were boring into mine, as if hypnotizing me to tell him the truth.

I didn't, because I'm strong and I've watched way too many movies to fall for that. I simply smiled and gave a questioning look, making sure that I seemed inquisitive, but not desperate. Because desperate was _not_ attractive.

It is almost unattractive as kissing a guy after he said the most beautiful words any girl has ever heard—Hollywood or not.

"Sakura—" The beeping of the microwave stopped him and I thanked my mom for buying that last Christmas. I walked over to the white appliance and opened it, smelling the delicious scent of pepper steak. I placed the over-filled plate in front of him and got out a fork as well, placing it next to the paper-ware.

He sighed in annoyance, but nonetheless picked up the latter item, stabbing it into the delectable leftovers.

After a few large and purposeful bites, he plopped the fork down and stared at me. He speedily licked off a piece of rice near his lip and I could feel my eyes drifting to that region of his face, remembering how they felt on mine earlier today.

But I was a smart girl. Okay, not really. But I was bright enough to know that kissing him again would only lead to more confusion and more questions that I'd have to answer, and probably some more Leonardo DiCaprio.

Although the aforesaid wasn't _that_ bad…

"Sakura, I need to—"

"Coffee? I made some coffee before? Do you want some? Its good coffee and—"

"Sakura, stop." I did as commanded (_demanded_) and shut my mouth. He looked up at me and remorse flashed in my eyes before I darted them in the other direction, not risking the effect that glancing into his dark depths could have on me.

And before he could say anything else, the door opened and my mom's voice echoed through the small hallway she just entered. "Sakura, darling, I'm home!"

She sauntered into the kitchen, probably drawn by the smell of Chinese take-out that she's so used to me ordering when I'm in 'one of my moods'. She craned her head towards the stairs, expecting me to be in my red abyss. "Sakura—" She stopped calling when she saw me at the counter, my mystery man across from me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having someone over." She then saw his face, and mocked a look of surprise towards me. I would have smiled or giggled or something, but I was in such a terrible disposition that nothing could come out but a glare.

And glaring at my mom? My best friend?

_Not_ cool.

"Well, um, I'll be in my room. Come visit me later, alright. And it's nice to see you Sasuke." And with that she exited the small room, walking towards her bedroom with a slight bounce in her step. She was probably feeling great tonight, with her date and all, and was ready to disclose all the details, when I just _had_ to get pissed off and crush that delightful way she had about her.

_Sigh._

Life is _not_ easy.

I looked over at my man who was slumped against the wall. He got off the chair when he heard the door open, walking towards the yellow, hand-painted wall. "This isn't a good time. Can we just, like, forget about this, and you leave?"

He nodded, walking towards the door. Before he closed it, I managed to scream out a thank you for bringing my beloved computer back.

Hm, maybe it is…


	10. Dirty Little Secret

_Um, chyeah.  
__Kinda late, but whatever.  
__I'm on vacation in DISNEY for a week.  
__And I wrote this on Wednesday, but it's being updated now.  
__Yo.  
_…_enjoy?_

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter Ten:  
**_Dirty Little Secret_

* * *

"Wait a minute. Wait, wait, _wait,_"

I sighed, looking up at her. "Yes?"

She gave me a 'you're crazy' kind of look as Hinata giggled and Tenten joined in. "You kiss Sasuke Uchiha, all on your own and that kind of crap, act all upset, scare away my future-boyfriend, sulk by yourself, bark at Ino and refuse your usual movie night, but still manage to stop and give Tenten fashion advice?"

I gasped, appalled by her words. "Of course I had to give her fashion advice! It doesn't matter that I was in the middle of a crisis! I had to make sure she looked fashionable for her date! And how did that go, by the way, _pumpkin_?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, but answered with, "Sakura, you just kissed your crush, ran away, and then told him to forget about it when he came to your house. And you ask how my date was. I need to hear about what this crazy thing was."

"Ugh, fine, but you'll regret it." I answered, hoping it would make them less interested. I was wrong when they all gathered around me on my carpet, anticipating my explanation like the gossip-hungry girls they are.

I sighed. "Okay, so said the most amazing line after I asked why he didn't like love—"

"And what was that?" Tenten interrupted.

"Uh, 'you'll never get your heart broken.' And I found it amazing, so, and I really don't know why, so keep that in mind, I leaned in and placed my lips on his. It was only when he started returning the kiss that I realized what I was doing, so I quickly tore my lips away. Then we kind of just stared at each other for a minute, and his mouth opened, probably to speak, but before anything could come out of that—_tasty_—mouth of his, I ran out of the house."

Temari sighed heavily. "You're telling me you ran away…_again_?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "Um, maybe."

Hinata laughed. "It's okay. Sometimes you just can't take it, and the only thing you really can do is run away. It replenishes you, and makes you feel free, because when you're in that kind of situation, all you need to do is breath."

We all stared dumbfounded at her, completely in shock that the fact that she can say that much at one time—and how insightful it was.

So I was only left to do one thing.

Compare it to a movie, of course.

"This is just like in Chasing Amy, and the two comic book characters 'Blunt-Man and Chronic' who are really Jay and Silent Bob and Silent Bob is, well, _silent_, and only talks at appropriate times. And when he does, it's very meaningful and beautiful. Hinata, you're like Silent Bob!"

She got a confused look on her face—as did all my friends—and answered with her own indicative response. "Um…thanks?"

Then we broke out into laughter, because—_apparently_—I'm just the kind of person to be laughed at. But WHATEVER. I'm amazing, and I know it, and they know it, and _Sasuke_ knows it.

Because he loves me.

_Seriously_.

"But anyways, I need to hear all the details of this extravagant date, deary."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile was still evident on her lips, which implied her happiness and excitement and obvious butterflies that were fluttering around in her belly right now. Because guys just do that to you. But Tenten is just too modest for her own good, so she retorted with, "It was good."

I growled in annoyance, looking at her straight. "Sweetie, I'm a hopeless romantic who happens to have a lack of a love life, so when my best friend goes on a date with the guy she is in love with, it's nice to hear it so I can have some hope, and feel better about myself."

She smiled. "You're so selfish, Sakura."

"Who cares about me right now? All I need to know is what happened, you loser!"

She sighed, but succumbed to my evil ways (most do) and started to explain. "Well, okay, it was nice. He picked me up in his car, and he even went to the door to get me, which was sweet. I made sure he didn't open the door for me," she must have seen me open my mouth, because she went on with the reasons to why she wouldn't let him do something so sweet and chivalrous and—

"Because that's just so nerdy and Sakura-like," I pouted, "But anyways, then we got there, and he paid for my ticket, but I felt bad making him pay for my snacks, so I split it, because I think that the guy buying everything is just mean and cruel," I rolled my eyes, "After that, we were in his car, and he asked if I wanted to just ride around, and I agreed."

"Aw! He just wants to talk to you privately because he loves you so dearly."

She stuck her tongue out while Temari sighed and turned to me, complaining, "You're such a loser."

I grinned, ignoring Temari's insult. "Whatever. Just go on Tenten!"

"Right, so then I—being the brave little toaster I was—asked what we were, and he said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend," I was going to interrupt—again—but she stopped me by continuing, "And I acted a little excited, but not too over-the-top and Sakura-like, and said that was cool, but then he totally ruined it."

"How?!" I asked, because I really do feed off of attention, and other people's lives that are much more interesting than mine.

She just shrugged, showing little interest, but I could tell that she was really hurt, for her eyes held undeniable sorrow. "It's just, well; he said that he wanted to date in secret. And it's not terrible, of course, but it hurts to think that he's ashamed of me, you know? And then I asked why, and he answered with, "Just because," and I was like, "What the freaking hell?". In my head, of course."

"That totally sucks! Then there will be no PDA, or even everyone cooing at how cute you two are, or you not swooning on Valentine's Day when he gets you a carnation because you're his amazing girlfriend, and it's just not fair!"

I pointed out the all-too-obvious often, didn't I?

Gah, whatever. They can just deal. It's better to reassure myself of things in this world more than to have three idiots (I love them, _really_) stare at me like I'm some kind of rhetorical retard.

"It's not that important. I'm sure there are many other reasons to it. But really, just don't tell anyone."

I sighed, nodding, but then something came to mind, and I really just can't help myself sometimes. "_I'll keep you my dirty little secret! Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret!_"

"Damnit Sakura. Why do you freaking sing all the time? It gives me a headache." Temari complained while rubbing her head as I stuck my tongue out at her, for I know that I have a _delightful_ singing voice.

"Right, but Sakura, you especially, please don't tell anyone. _Especially_ Ino, okay." I nodded, making sure I wouldn't. Most would think that since I'm friends with both, I would, but since this is a big thing to Tenten, I won't tell at all. I'm a great secret keeper, and I wouldn't do that to her. It could ruin her chance with Neji after all.

And our friendship.

_Right_.

Because chicks before dicks.

_Chyeah_.

…

…

…

…

…

"Dude, try these. They're tres amazing." He just rolled his eyes, and I did the same. "Come on, these noodles are great!"

He sighed. "Sakura, you got them from a place called 'Panda Express'. You're probably chowing down on some poor baby panda right now."

I glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, there is no meat in this. I'm eating noodles. And it's _fantastic_. So I think you should try some, and get out of your little emo corner, Shikamaru. I didn't ask you to come to the mall with me just so you could sulk."

He rolled his eyes again. "And why exactly did you invite me to the mall?"

"What a girl can't hang out with her best guy friend at the mall and chat over some Chinese food?"

He glanced at the white box in my hand and asked, "What is with you and your obsession with this crap? It's full of calories and MSG. It'll be the death of you, I'm sure."

I stopped as we were walking down the hall of the vast mall, knocking over a few people behind us who just got up and growled, muttering something about the youth of today, and walking past us 'adolescent screw-ups'.

"How freaking amazing would that be? Could you imagine the headlines? "Tragic Death! Girl Choked On Chinese Food While Ogling Hot Guy Who Was Buying Spongebob Underwear." Seriously, that'd be the _coolest_ way to die."

He shook his head, murmuring things about my mental sanity. "Sakura, really, you are so odd. Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because you love me?" He shook his head. "Because I'm amazing?" He rapidly shook his head while I stuck my tongue out at him. "Because I know the low-down on Temari?" He nodded, and I punched him in the arm.

"Crap Sakura, that hurt."

I stuck my tongue out again, and just struck him for a second time for good measure. "Because you're a loser who only uses me to get your way with my best friend!"

"It's not just that. You're not _terribly_ annoying."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks, Shikamaru. You're so sweet."

He sighed. "What's going on with Temari anyways? Her brother was giving me death glares the other day."

"Oh Gaara-chan? Yeah, he's kind of scary. But you get used to him. And he'll be in the movie, so you have to. And he'll be a bad guy, but you and Temari have to rat him out."

He groaned. "Great. And how does this movie end, exactly?"

I looked up, contemplating the question, even though I should be extremely knowledgeable on the information, for we are filming later tonight. "Well Sasuke and I get together, of course, _of course_, and good triumphs evil, but that's a given, and—"

"I meant between me and Temari."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so selfish. You don't even want to hear about the love proclamation between me and Sasuke and—"

"Stop. I don't want to hear about the kiss."

I ran my hands through hair, sighing audibly and getting a pout on my face, but I'm just so annoying with stuff like that that I keep it quiet, even though I know he'll notice. But that's the point. To be caught in the act of sadness and have your friend ask why.

"So what's going to happen with me and Temari?"

Some friend.

So I did what any neglected girl does.

I smacked him.

He rubbed his arm—again—and gave me a dirty, and confused, look. "What the hell Sakura?"

"I was upset about this 'kiss' thing, and you just move on."

He shrugged. "Girly stuff isn't my thing, and I find it awkward when you get sad. I don't know how to comfort people—especially _girls_." I rolled my eyes as he continued talking about females like they were a completely opposite species.

But I understood. He was a guy, and he definitely wasn't gay, so any of this was okay. It was understandable.

"But that still doesn't mean that I'm not spilling all this to you." He rolled his eyes and groaned, but still nodded, ready to endure all the pain that was to come.

I was about to open my mouth again when I heard a loud scream, or greeting, but considering the person, I just called it a yell. "Sakura!" And then she came running towards me, a questioning look on her face when she realized who was next to me. "Shikamaru." Temari greeted while nodding her head, him doing the same.

"Well what a coincidence! Shika here was just talking about you!" He stared at me, and Temari did something totally uncharacteristic, and just, well, _weird_. She giggled lightly and blushed, looking down. It was just so…_girly_.

At the sound of her laughter, the brunet next to me turned his head towards her, sparing her a glance as his eyes softened.

Once she realized that she slipped on her whole, 'no-man-needer' act, she pulled back a strand of her hair and smiled. "Right, anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

I just shrugged. "I wanted some noodles, and I just hung out with you, and I promised to tell Shikamaru some 'business' and he wanted to know how the movie ended. But not what happened to the main characters, but the shiz that went down with Penelope and Philippe!"

They both gave me odd looks, but I didn't care. They probably didn't know what I was talking about or that the two names I just said in fact were them.

And after a minute of silence, I schemed a plan that was full-proof for finding out what was truly going on with this two. I turned to the one thing I could trust to find out the honest truth, and would leave me satisfied in the stomach area.

"You guys want some ice cream?" The odd looks returned after my out-of-the-blue question, but I just shrugged and headed towards the creamy goodness beheld at the ice cream store in front of us.

They followed after, and once I ordered my chocolate-vanilla swirl on a chocolate waffle cone and paid, Temari went up to order her mocha-coffee in a waffle dish, and when she was about to pay, Shikamaru put down a five dollar bill, muttering some excuse.

She looked up at him, and I would have expected her to swoon instantly, thank him while innocently taking small licks at her ice cream, but instead she started demanding, "Nara, I can pay for my own ice cream. I don't need some guy doing it."

Seriously, sweetie, you just _destroyed_ the moment.

Really.

"Just let me pay, you troublesome woman."

"I'm _not_ troublesome, but yes, I am a _woman_, and I have enough money to buy something on my own!"

"I never said you didn't have enough money. I just wanted to buy it for you."

"Yeah, well—" And suddenly, she stopped talking (_shouting_). I don't know why, and I know they didn't kiss since I'm looking at their faces, but she just blushed and grabbed her ice cream, looking ahead with a dreamy look placed upon her glowing face.

It was only when we were leaving the mall that I realized they were holding hands.

…

…

…

…

…

When we arrived at Sasuke's house—fashionably late, mind you—I was surprised to see Hinata on the couch with Naruto next to her, his arm loosely hanging around her shoulders. The incredibly shocking thing?

She was conscious.

_Strange_, I know.

But when I glanced over at her, raising my eyebrows suspiciously, she blushed a deeper red, and looked down as Naruto kept talking to her. I was going to call her over and ask about the madness going on, but I decided that I couldn't ruin the moment for her, and just continued in to the house.

I believe that Sasuke saw me first, for when I looked up at him, he was already staring at me. I offered a smile and a wave as he nodded his head, and then pointed to the blonde next to him who was probably breaking his ear.

"Sakura!" She cheered, and ran next to me.

It was only then, when Temari glared over at Ino, and the aforementioned blonde rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, while Tenten sighed and Hinata looked worried, that having all my friends in this house wouldn't be a good idea.

And Sasuke, yeah, you know, that guy that I kissed yesterday who was still giving me peculiar looks?

And Shikamaru, the guy who was just holding Temari's hand and will probably bite my head off for what I said in the mall just now.

And Itachi, who was just upstairs and probably spying on us.

And oh lordy, oh lordy, _oh lordy_ it was just _too freaking much_.

So what did I do?

I used my defense mechanism. The thing that got me out of every sticky situation—even if the outcome wasn't that good. Actually, the whole idea in general wasn't good. But Hinata agreed with me this morning, so it couldn't be that terrible, right?

I gave Sasuke one last earnest look before bolting out of that house, running away again.

…

…

…

…

…

_**Cherryblossomlove **_**has signed on!**

**Date: April 15, 2008  
****Time: 7:25 P.M.  
****E-mail: 0**

_**Available Friends: **_

_Lovelyino  
__Hn  
__Troublesomelife  
__HinaBambina  
__Weaponmistress  
__Asskicker_

_-_

**Cherryblossomlove**: BITCH!

**Cherryblossomlove**: why didn't you inform me on all this Naruto/Hinata action?

**HinaBambina**: well I didn't find it incredibly important

**Cherryblossomlove**: not important? NOT IMPORTANT? this shit is crucial! he had his arm around you!

**Cherryblossomlove**: HIS ARM AROUND YOU!

**HinaBambina**: have you been watching drake & josh lately?

**Cherryblossomlove**: that's not the point!

**Cherryblossomlove**: did you two kiss yet?

**HinaBambina**: oh goodness no. it's just that we've gotten…closer?

**HinaBambina**: he wants to hang out tomorrow with me, and take me to this town a half an hour away, but it would be awkward

**HinaBambina**: so I have the most amazing favor to ask of you

**Cherryblossomlove**: shoot

**HinaBambina**: could you and Sasuke go with me and Naruto?

**Cherryblossomlove**: WHAT?

**HinaBambina**: well, of course, you don't have to, it's just well

**Cherryblossomlove**: seriously, Hinata, I'm farthest from mad

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm freaking happy, you loser!

**HinaBambina**: you are?

**Cherryblossomlove**: hell yeah!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I can spend a whole day with Sasuke

**HinaBambina**: great. i'll tell him tomorrow

**Cherryblossomlove**: awesomeness!

**HinaBambina**: but I do have to go. Neji wants to talk to me about something

**Cherryblossomlove**: ABOUT HOW WE WANTS TO SUCK OFF TENTENS FACE, YO!

**HinaBambina**: you have such issues

**Cherryblossomlove**: YOUR FACE AS ISSUES!

**HinaBambina**: alright but before I go, you're okay, right?

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh, about today, I'm dandy. really, don't worry about it.

**HinaBambina**: alright, ciao

**Cherryblossomlove**: adios

-

_**HinaBambina**_** has signed off!**

--

**Lovelyino**: WHAT THE HELL?

**Cherryblossomlove**: hey to you too

**Lovelyino**: do you have psycho issues or something?

**Cherryblossomlove**: just because I run away doesn't mean there's something wrong with me

**Lovelyino**: yeah, OKAY

**Lovelyino**: would you mind explaining WHY you ran away, please?

**Cherryblossomlove: **well, like, you hate Temari, and Temari hates you, and like, it would be bad

**Cherryblossomlove: **and Sasuke was there, and it's been awkward with the kiss

**Lovelyino**: what was with that kiss anyways?

**Cherryblossomlove: **it was in the moment and stuff

**Cherryblossomlove**: and then I told him to forget about it

**Lovelyino**: WHY?

**Cherryblossomlove:** because it was awkward. and now it's even more so

**Lovelyino**: so you ran?

**Cherryblossomlove**: um…yeah

**Lovelyino**: we've got to work on this

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah, but not tonight since I'm leaving you

**Lovelyino**: why?

**Cherryblossomlove**: because Temari keeps IM-ing me and I need to answer

**Lovelyino**: so you leave me?

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah, sorry

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'll call you later though, okay?

**Lovelyino**: yeah, whatever

**Lovelyino**: tch, loser

**Cherryblossomlove**: love ya too!

-

**Asskicker**: ANSWER!

**Cherryblossomlove**: yo, calm down

**Asskicker**: dude, you haven't been answering me!

**Cherryblossomlove**: right. I was talking to Ino

**Asskicker**: really?

**Asskicker**: that's so odd

**Cherryblossomlove**: that's why I left today

**Asskicker**: yeah, I know

**Asskicker**: and the 'Sasuke' thing too, right?

**Cherryblossomlove**: …yeah…

**Asskicker**: well it's okay

**Asskicker**: I didn't come online to bitch to you anyways

**Cherryblossomlove**: then why have you been sending me crazy IM-s for many hours?

**Asskicker**: psh, it was only 10 minutes

**Asskicker**: and I had to tell you something important

**Cherryblossomlove**: what?

**Asskicker**: Shikamaru looks really good shirtless

**Cherryblossomlove**: …

**Cherryblossomlove**: darling, what am I supposed to make out of that?

**Cherryblossomlove**: and how have you see him shirtless?

**Asskicker**: well when I ripped it off of him, yeah

**Cherryblossomlove**: WHAT?

**Asskicker**: haha, yeah

**Cherryblossomlove**: WAS THERE SNOGGING?

**Asskicker**: of course

**Cherryblossomlove**: HOW DID IT HAPPEN?

**Asskicker**: are you abusing your caps lock?

**Cherryblossomlove**: YES, I AM! TELL ME BITCH!

**Asskicker**: okay, so he offered to walk me home from Sasuke's, and I agreed, and when we at my doorstep I was asking why you left, and he blamed me and Ino, and I called him a man-whore and all this other stuff, and then he stopped me by kissing me

**Cherryblossomlove**: HOLY CRAP!

**Cherryblossomlove**: how does the shirtless-ness come into this?

**Asskicker**: um, well, we kind of got into this whole make-out thing, and I dragged him to my room (still kissing, of course) and I took his shirt off

**Cherryblossomlove**: you really are a dirty whore

**Asskicker**: I was more of a slut when Gaara walked in on us half naked on my bed

**Cherryblossomlove**: WHAT?

**Asskicker**: um…yeah

**Cherryblossomlove**: -cough- whore

**Asskicker**: whatever

**Cherryblossomlove**: how did Gaara-chan react?

**Asskicker**: um, he kicked him out

**Asskicker**: after yelling at him. a lot

**Asskicker**: and then he said to never talk to me

**Cherryblossomlove**: wow

**Cherryblossomlove**: don't worry, I'll call Gaara later and change his mind

**Cherryblossomlove**: but did you talk to Shikamaru after that?

**Asskicker**: yeah, I called him

**Asskicker**: he was kinda afraid

**Cherryblossomlove**: haha, most would

**Cherryblossomlove**: but I'm glad you two are 'together'

**Cherryblossomlove**: wait, you are 'together', right?

**Asskicker**: as in boyfriend/girlfriend?

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah

**Asskicker**: um, I think

**Asskicker**: I'm not really sure

**Cherryblossomlove**: ugh, my phone is ringing

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'll ask him later, okay?

**Asskicker**: sure

**Asskicker**: and, um, thanks

**Cherryblossomlove**: …I feel loved

**Asskicker**: you're still a loser

**Cherryblossomlove**: and you're still a whore

**Cherryblossomlove**: but you're MY whore!

**Asskicker**: bye

**Cherryblossomlove**: see ya!

-

_**Cherryblossomlove**_ **has signed off!**

…

…

…

…

…

"Hello!" I answered out of breath, for I just dodged onto my bed, dug through my (overly-large) purse, pulled out my cell, and flipped it open before looking at the caller ID.

"Sakura," came the odd greeting.

And like, _holy crap_, I know who it is. "Hey Sasuke. Um, how did you get this number?"

STALKER!

"Naruto gave it to me."

Ah, that sly fox.

There were a few minutes of silence before I asked, "Um, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Naruto told me that we were all hanging out tomorrow. We should work on our project."

"Dude, how blind are you? Naruto asked Hinata as a _date_. And she wants me to go for moral support, so you have to go so it can kind of be like a double date, but not really since we're not _dating_. And this is ridiculously crucial in their relationship!"

"We have a project to do."

I sighed. "You're such a loser. Look, we'll shoot scenery or whatever. It'll be fine. And then after that, we can go and film."

"Are you going to run away again?"

"Dude, you just don't understand. I had reasons for it."

"Whatever. Be ready tomorrow at nine in the morning. We're picking you up."

"Sure thing, _cupcake_,"

"Hn,"


	11. Best I Ever Had

OH HAY WORLD.

It's, um, me. You know. The loser that left you for a little bit?

I'M BACK. I SWEAR.

I had some really crappy stuff going on in my life. And then I started writing again the beginning of September, and then a boy in my school passed which got me really upset. So if I told you I'd update right away and didn't, that's kinda why.

But I'm feeling better. And you should expect LOTS of updates soon. And I'm sorry I suck at writing. I used to be pretty good, and now I kinda suck.

BUT ACCEPT ME?

Kay I'm gonna go now, but I really hope you like the chapter and all that jazz. :D

(and thanks for not giving up hope.  
_iloveyoulots_)

* * *

My Very Own Fairytale

**Chapter Eleven:  
**_Best I Ever Had_

* * *

_**Cherryblossomlove **_**has signed on!**

**Date: April 16, 2008  
Time: 10:43 P.M.  
E-mail: 0**

_**Available Friends: **_

_Lovelyino  
Hn  
Troublesomelife  
Ewygooey  
Ramenisfreakinawesome _

_-_

**Lovelyino**: SO IT FINALLY HAPPENED?

**Cherryblossomlove**: how did you know you freaking _creeeeep_?

**Lovelyino**: FACEBOOK YO. No one, and I mean NO ONE misses the update "_Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki are now in a relationship_"!

**Lovelyino**: No matter how suckish the new format is.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Gah I know. It's such a creeper site. I don't _care_ who these random people are now friends with. Like jeez.

**Lovelyino**: I know. And it's like, how am I ever going to know if people are dating if it doesn't say it on the side?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Wait, then how did you know about Hinata and Naruto?

**Lovelyino**: Oh I've been creeping on their profiles lately. It's been expected.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Wait I thought you hated her?

**Lovelyino**: Nahh she's a sweetheart. You know who I hate.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Oh…yeah…

**Lovelyino**: Alright, alright but we need to discuss happy stuff right now! How did it happen!?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well pretty much they went off shopping together like as soon as we got there, so Sasuke and I got ice cream.

**Lovelyino**: And did he pay?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Of course not. _He fails at love_. But whatevs.

**Cherryblossomlove**: But okay, so he bought her a necklace and was practically wooing her to DEATH, I swear.

**Cherryblossomlove**: And Hinata was doing that whole "I'm gonna wave my hand around yours until you're smart enough to grab it".

**Cherryblossomlove**: And of course he wasn't.

**Lovelyino**: Naruto and Sasuke have to start hanging out with some friends who actually know how to be romantic.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I know. They're rubbing off on each other and it makes the worst combo. Like ever.

**Lovelyino**: Yesyes, but go on. I'm kind of dying here.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Wait, since when did you become me?

**Lovelyino**: JUST TELL ME FOOL.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'm frightened.

**Lovelyino**: You should be. Bitch. Now if you will…

**Cherryblossomlove**: RIGHT. So then Sasuke like abruptly got up from our spot and was like, "let's film some movie stuff" like a noooooob. I couldn't argue though, 'cause that's what I told him we'd be doing and all.

**Cherryblossomlove**: So I said I'd film and he'd find spots, but I was mostly just making a video of how freaking retarded Sasuke can be. You know.

**Lovelyino**: WAIT SEND THAT TO ME.

**Cherryblossomlove**: …he saw it. And deleted it. And I can't film anything anymore. :(

**Lovelyino**: LMAO. You still fail. Lots.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Right, okay so then we saw Naruto and Hinata like canoodling on the dock in this park and holding hands and being utterly adorable.

**Lovelyino**: AWWWWW!

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah, I know. But then Sasuke wanted to go over there and ruin it!

**Lovelyino**: Loserrrr.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I know! So I totally stopped him and whatnot.

**Cherryblossomlove**: And then we kind just walked around and not really talked, but I took a tons of pictures 'cause it's so pretty there.

**Cherryblossomlove**: And then I was being my obnoxious self and talking pictures of myself, but like trying to get the water in the background. You know what I'm talking about, right?

**Lovelyino**: No, like I totally do.

**Cherryblossomlove**: So then Sasuke like snorted, so I took this really ugly and horrible picture of him and refused to delete it because I'm awesome.

**Cherryblossomlove**: But then he offered to just take a picture of me by the water, and when I smiled and was utterly adorable and whatnot, he gave me back the camera and said it was nice.

**Cherryblossomlove**: NICE. HE THINKS I'M NICE. I RULE.

**Lovelyino**: My lord…

**Lovelyino**: And what exactly does this have to do with Hinata and Naruto being together?

**Cherryblossomlove**: OH RIGHT.

**Cherryblossomlove**: So then we were in the car on the ride home, and Sasuke was driving, so I went to go and like sit in the back, but then Naruto was like, "No Sakura sit in the front!" And got in the back like a total whore to snuggle with his girlfraaand.

**Lovelyino**: Wait so how did you know they were dating at that point?

**Cherryblossomlove**: I didn't. It's coming up.

**Lovelyino**: ightttt.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Kay, so then we were driving and all the sudden Naruto says, "You know Teme, you should get a girlfriend. Sakura would be a nice choice."

**Lovelyino**: YOU'RE SHITTING ME.

**Cherryblossomlove**: _Not even_!

**Cherryblossomlove**: So then he freaking SNORTS and I glare and feel like I'm gonna start crying, but then I don't.

**Cherryblossomlove**: And then Naruto's like, "Yeah, ever since I asked Hinata to be my girlfriend, my life has been so much better."

**Cherryblossomlove**: And I'm like _fahreekin_ out 'cause _when did this effing happen!? _

**Lovelyino**: Like for serious.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Exactly. So then I'm like "Wait when did you ask her?"

**Cherryblossomlove**: And then SASUKE answers and says "Today, idiot."

**Lovelyino**: OH NO HE DIDN'T.

**Cherryblossomlove**: YES HE DID.

**Cherryblossomlove**: And then Naruto is like "Yes and this day has been the best day of my life!" And Hinata blushes and Naruto like all of the sudden grabs her and they start making out in the back of Sasuke's car.

**Cherryblossomlove**: And they're like moving around and moaning and groaning and I can HEAR THEIR FREAKING TONGUES SLURPING.

**Lovelyino**: HINATA!?!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Yesssss! I was so scarred, you have no idea.

**Lovelyino**: And how awkward was that for you and Sasuke?

**Cherryblossomlove**: IT WAS SO AWKWARD ELEPHANT, I SWEAR. And then Sasuke stopped at a light really harshly—on purpose, I think—and they stopped kissing.

**Lovelyino**: Jerk.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I know. So then Hinata got out first, and he dropped Naruto off next, even though it was off route.

**Lovelyino**: Awh he just wanted to spend time with you!

**Cherryblossomlove**: Nah, Naruto was annoying Sasuke about getting that stick out of his ass because it's really gay and that he should stick his _ahem_ up someone else's ass instead.

**Lovelyino**: EW.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Like I know.

**Lovelyino**: Like dude, I hate to leave you at a time like this, but step-daddio is calling me. We're going shopping.

**Cherryblossomlove**: …seriously?

**Lovelyino**: Yes, this one is convinced he can buy my love. But besides that he's really not that bad. You should come over to dinner soon so you guys can get to know each other more.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Yes, definitely! Please!

**Lovelyino**: Okay, I'll pencil you in, love. :P

**Cherryblossomlove**: Kay. Love ya chicaaaa!

-

_**Lovelyino**_** has signed off!**

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: PERVERT!

**Cherryblossomlove**: SEX ADDICT!

**Troublesomelife**: Sakura is there a point to this? Do you have like sexual turrets?

**Cherryblossomlove**: OH MY GOD COULD YOU IMAGINE!?

**Troublesomelife**: troublesome…

**Cherryblossomlove**: So I've heard…

**Cherryblossomlove**: But I saw you and Temari today! By the tree! Moaning and groaning and WAS THAT YOUR HAND UP HER SKIRT?

**Troublesomelife**: I love how you blame me instead of your best friend who practically raped me.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Yeah, and you looked like you weren't enjoying it at all…

**Troublesomelife**: Whatever. It's not like I initiated it or anything.

**Cherryblossomlove**: _Sure_.

**Troublesomelife**: And I could say the same about you. I saw Uchiha taking a picture of you later that day.

**Cherryblossomlove**: So you saw me and didn't even come and say hello to me?

**Troublesomelife**: I didn't exactly want to ruin your moment.

**Troublesomelife**: And Temari was saying that no one was going to be at her house for the next couple of hours, so…

**Cherryblossomlove**: SUCH. SLUTS.

**Troublesomelife**: Eh, I don't mind it too much.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I'M SURE YOU FREAKING DON'T.

**Cherryblossomlove**: _Ahem_. So does this mean you two are now like officially dating? Or are you pulling a Neji and Tenten and keeping it a secret?

**Troublesomelife**: They're dating?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Neji didn't tell you?

**Troublesomelife**: Guys don't talk about this stuff, Sakura.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Oh right. You're boring. But what does this mean?

**Troublesomelife**: To be honest, I don't know what we are. We've been making out_ a little too much_ to actually talk about it.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well what do you _want_ it to be?

**Troublesomelife**: I don't know.

**Cherryblossomlove**: Well how would you feel if she dated another guy?

**Troublesomelife**: Well she wouldn't.

**Cherryblossomlove**: WAIT YOU'RE SO IN LOVE.

**Troublesomelife**: What the hell?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Oops. Gotta go. Just think about that, kay?

**Troublesomelife**: Sakura, what the hell?

**Cherryblossomlove**: Bye lover boyyy!

-

_**Cherryblossomlove**_** has just signed off!**

…

…

…

…

…

"So what's the update on my sister? Is she dating that Nara idiot?" Gaara can be utterly adorable when he's protective. And in that white shirt he's wearing today, as opposed to the black.

AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE MATSURI SAID HE'D LOOK CUTE IN WHITE. I know, it woes you as well, am I right?

"Well you know, I saw them buying some strawberry-flavored condoms yesterday—never would have guessed Temari was into the sweets. I mean, I thought she would have purchased something a little more tart so when she—"

"Sakura." Gaara apparently didn't know what those flavored condoms were used for yet. Oh the young and the innocent little freshman, they make me smile when they're not clogging the hallways and being obnoxious losers. _You know_.

I offered my lover a smile and leaned against the locker next to his. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But I think he really likes her Gaara-kun, so please be nice, okay?" And not only would I know this from last night, but today when I walked into school, they were talking kind of close to each other and believe me when I say I've never seen Temari _smile that widely. _

"Sakura."

I turned from my loveable redhead to see Sasuke coming towards me. I waved lazily; still remaining against the cold lockers that I feel so comfortable against when I didn't get any sleep last night because I was up forever playing Tetris. "Hey Sasuke."

He nodded, asking, "Do you want to come over early today before everyone else comes to go over the script and whatnot?"

And okay, I'm kind of on _cloud freaking nine_. I know that in love, you're not supposed to analyze like everything, but it's what I do, so get over it. We've gone over that freaking script 17 dozen times, and it doesn't need anymore help. So does he just want to hang out with me? Woe me? Make-out with me on the beanbag chair in his room?

Or does he just want to make sure that I won't run away again?

Ugh. _Life_.

But still; _smilesmilesmile_. Of course. "Surely."

"Let's get to class."

Okay, _craziness_. I don't even have class with him next period, I swear. I mean, the classes are across the hall from each other, but how does he know that?

I'm analyzing again, I know, I know. But can't I woe just a bit?

I began to walk away near him when I heard an obnoxious but loveable cough from my best friend's brother.

"Oh right! Bye Gaara-channy-chan!" I gave him a quick hug, but before we could have the proper 3.8 second best friend time for a proper goodbye hug, Sasuke grabbed my wrist to pull me with him.

But you know, I can't just have nice and easy-going friends who are totally okay with their friend being taken away from their hugs by, you know, _the love of their freaking life. _

This is pretty evident by the fact that Gaara then began to tug at my other wrist. And I was pretty much being pulled between the love of my life and my best friend. Which sucks.

"So hey guys, I really like my arms."

They both gave me the strangest looks, like they didn't get that I was implying that my arms are super pretty and toned—and not fake-tanned like my best friend's are (_whoilovesoverymuch_)—and obviously I'm saying that if they keep doing this they'll fall of.

Like everyone gets that.

Right?

"Subaku, we have to get to class."

Gaara just grunted, but I blew him a kiss.

I know I should be kind of mad at this _Sasuke_ kid and whatnot for being rude to my friend and _blahblahblah_, but I'm kind of in love with him.

And he was definitely jealous about that hug.

Like _for serious_.

…

…

…

…

…

_HOW DARE YOU.  
_**Sakura, stop passing me notes during Physics. You know I'm almost failing this class. Like seriously.  
**_YOU WERE MACKIN WITH YOUR HUNK OF MANCANDY YESTERDAY AND DIDN'T EVEN SAY HI TO ME WHEN HE SEES ME!  
_**You were at the park?  
**_HELL YEAH. And apparently you offered him free sex. You slut. Did you even get a tip?  
_**What the hell?  
**_He said that you were talking about going back to your house because no one was home, and that's why he didn't say hello to me. YOU WHORE.  
_**I was saying that to let him know that Gaara wasn't there so it was okay to hang out. And not make out. Flippin Jesus.  
**_But I talked to him last night and he said that all you guys did was make out!  
_**Huh?  
**_Well I asked him if you two were a couple, and then he said he didn't know 'cause you guys made out so much that you never actually talked about it. And then I asked if he would be okay with you with another guy, and he said you wouldn't be with another guy. WHICH MEANS HE'S HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU.  
_**Don't jump to conclusions, you freak.  
**_He doesn't want you to be with anyone else. He's a jealous freak.  
_**I could hardly ever see Nara being jealous. Honestly.  
**_Yeah, well…yeah. But do you want him to be with other women?_  
**Hell no**.  
_AWH_.  
**Haruno, you are a freak.  
**_And you love it.  
_**Maybe**.  
_You love me so much that you'll tell me what Shikamaru said this morning to make you so giggly and happy and…_girly_.  
_**What does that mean?  
**_Answer the question!  
_**Oh, well, like he asked me to go cloud-watching with him this weekend.  
**_WAIT THAT'S SO UNBELIEVEABLY CUTE.  
_**Yeah, yeah, I know.  
**_A romantic picnic as well?  
_**Oh come on Sakura. I'm not as pathetic as you.  
**_You suck_.  
**You love it.  
**_Hm. I'm telling Gaara to go and spy on you.  
_**DON'T!  
**…_wait, I've never seen you so concerned about this.  
_**What do you mean?  
**_You're so excited about this date!  
_**Well of course I am. Which is why I'm asking you something I'll never ask you **_**evereverever**_** again, so don't get used to it, but—  
**_JUST TELL ME!  
_**Damnit Sakura, you freak. I was wondering if you'd help me get ready for the date and all.  
**_AWH. YES. YES. YES. I LOVE YOU.  
_**I'm leaving you.  
**_TEMARINARA. TEMARINARA. TEMARINARA_.  
**You suck.  
**_Sasuke's face..._

…

…

…

…

…

"Sasuke, you can have my heart and we can share it like the last slice."

"What the fuck?"

Seriously, there's nothing wrong with quoting Drake, who's really Jimmy Brookes from Degrassi, who's REALLY Aubrey Graham, but is apparently going through an identity crisis because _he can't pick a freaking name_.

_Ahem_.

But still, it's totally normal.

"Watching these losers act out this scene is really boring me, and I could honestly go for that episode of Degrassi when Jimmy can't make his thing…you know—and he goes to the doctor and stuff. Or where he gets shot! Oh my goodness, I cry every time!"

He looked over at me, and without even saying anything, I knew to shut up. I looked across the room to see Tenten and Neji acting out a seen, but it kind of sucked because Neji is way too stiff to act and Tenten is way too dreamy about being this close to her boyfriend to actually remember her lines.

Oh my goodness. I'm sounding like I hate love!

I slap myself a few times and get some weird looks from Sasuke, but after that I kind of just continue to look at the way Ino's not paying attention at all, but texting some guy with a huge smile on her face which means she must be talking to a guy. And I really want to go over and ask, but I can't because Sasuke said socializing with everyone disrupts the process and _blahblahblah_. What a _freak_.

Hinata is blushing like crazy because her loverboy keeps whispering in her ear, and PinappleHead is complaining about how annoying Temari is being, when there's obviously just some sexual tension they need to work out, but can't because they're supposed to be rehearsing their lines.

"Sakura! You're gonna do the line with _Rodrigo Heartbreak_."

_Shitty titties_.

I haven't really talked to Itachi since that whole awkward let-me-kiss-you-as-a-way-of-persuasian-and-watch-you-walk-away-because-you're-a-psycho-that's-in-love-with-my-brother.

You know, _every day stuff_.

I had a huge blush like I had today when I went on Sasuke's bus to his house, and his mom was there when we walked in and she asked if I was his girlfriend, in which Sasuke just grunted after giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

CUTE STUFF.

But, you know, he never actually denied it…

ANYWAYS.

I turn towards my frenemy (can I even call him that?) and he's looking semi-god-like, but nothing compared to my Sasuke-kun; _obviously_.

He held up his script and looked at it, as if trying to memorize his lines all in one second—something I'm sure he can do, because seriously Uchiha's are kind of just magical.

"_Gwendolyn, why would you ever want someone as coldhearted as the stupid Uchiha bastard_?"

He sounded like he really meant it. _I wouldn't be surprised._

"_He's just—he's so different_." And either I'm an amazing actress, or the sincerity in my voice gave away everything I've ever felt about this kid. _Everything_.

"_I can be different_."

"_But you can't be him_."

Which is so true. I love how I wrote this freaking movie about my life.

"_But he left you. He betrayed you. He doesn't even love you_."

You see what I'm saying?

And apparently I decided to make myself some weakling or whatever, because this is where I break down crying and we go in for a kiss, but then the scene ends leaving you in suspense because I am so freaking good at film study.

Except I kind of feel like he's actually going in for the kiss. Which sucks. Because the last thing I ever want to do is kiss _him_. …_again_.

I quickly see Mikoto out of the corner of my eyes and obviously use this as my chance to escape.

"Mrs. Uchiha! That coaster looks extremely heavy! Let me move that for you!"

I. am. lame.

She turned around with a friendly's smile on her face and waved, saying, "Well thank you Sakura-chan, I was able to move it to the other table, but would you like to join me in the other room to help me get the lemonade ready?"

I quickly shook my head, ignoring Sasuke saying that I have to be there to continue the rehearsal and whatnot, and walked into the other room with my future mother-in-law.

"So is my Sasuke-chan treating you right?"

She seems to ask this every single time she sees me around Sasuke, and every time I answer with the same thing (whether it be true or not), "Of course." She smiles widely and gestures me to sit down while she gets some lemons out of the bowl in front of me.

"You know sweetie, I'm so glad you came along." I raise an eyebrow, as if asking her to continue, so she says, "Well I'm not going to lie to you. I have had adoption preparations ready for when Sasuke would meet a nice guy, settle down, and want to adopt a child. I even put some of my husband's paycheck into a jar for it every week."

Oh my god. OH MY GOD.

I really want to say something like, "Well, when we get married, you won't have to worry about that because my uterus is in fine shape." But hello? _Awkward turtle to the extreme._

"And then you two started dating, and I see the way he looks at you, and—"

"Oh, Mrs. Uchiha, we're not dating. We're just friends."

She got a saddened look on her face. And my heart literally broke. I don't want to ruin her having-a-heterosexual-son dreams—_the worst kind_.

And it was gone. "What about Itachi?"

"Oh, no, I'm much more into Sasuke than—"

"So you do like my son!"

I blushed. _You know_. "Well, uh, yeah, but I'm almost positive he doesn't feel the same way so you should probably still save up for that—"

"Sh! Sh! There's still hope!"

And with one last humongous smile, she walked out of the kitchen with a large pitcher of lemony liquid in one hand and coasters (really, really heavy ones—_obviously_), while I remained on the stool in the kitchen wondering what is in these _freaking Uchiha genes. _

* * *

I suck at life.  
And fluff.


	12. In Your Eyes

DEAR WORLD:

I have a life. And a lot of stuff going on in it. And I'm sorry I can't update all of my stories quickly. And yes, I may have some new oneshots, but I'm sorry I can't do everything. I'm lacking inspiration in the other ones and this is the only one keeping me going, I guess? I'm trying though. So PLEASE be patient. I really appreciate it.

Okay, and I'm sorry if Neji seems out of character. I just like, I don't know. JUST LET IT HAPPEN. :)

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuck! He's going to be here any second! I look like crap and—"

"Temari, shut the fudge up."

Who know a girl could freak out like this going on her first date?

(Except like, you know _I love it_)

"You look like a freaking goddess."

And honestly, it was true. Her hair was down from its usual pigtails, and it was all curly and luscious thanks go Herbal Essence's _Tousle Me Softly _(LIKE HOW COULD YOU NOT WANT TO BUY A PRODUCT WITH THAT NAME!?). I forced her into wearing a dress. And before you all think I'm the most cliché person ever—okay, well, yeah_, I am_.

WHATEVER.

The light blue dress clings in her huge boobs (that I may be jealous of), but goes all flowy at the waist, and ends right above her knee. And her make-up is gorgeous thanks to Hinata. And Tenten is helping with jewelry.

And it's just the most beautiful bonding moment I will ever have with these chicas. I feel like she's my daughter, and I'm getting ready for her first date, and it's all just so wonderful.

Once we heard a knock on the door, I quickly turned to one of my beautiful best friends, demanding, "Get upstairs!"

"Why?" The dumbfounded blonde asked.

I sighed. "Because I have to answer the door, and then you have to walk downstairs and have him be all flabbergasted, and it's just _how it works_."

And before Temari could retort, Tenten started dragging her upstairs.

(I love my life)

"Well hello there Shikamaru."

(_insert older and concerned father position_)

He looked around confused, before asking, "Where's Temari?"

"I'm right here idiot. Sakura made me wait upstairs so I could…make a…um…" I was currently looking up at the gorgeous descending down her staircase, but when I turned to her date, I could understand why she was confused—if that's even the word.

He had the most surprised face on, his mouth sort of hanging, but trying to pull it off as exhaustion when he had yawned, but didn't close his eyes due to the fact that he didn't want to take his eyes off of her.

(but really, who could blame him?)

And after he coughed, "Right, well, we should get going."

"WAIT! I need a picture first!"

I noticed the desperate look that Shikamaru gave to his date, as if begging to get out of here, but she just knew that it would be torture to him, so she obviously skipped to his side and turned towards me.

And of course I noticed the blush on Shikamaru's face when he got a whiff of the perfume we bombarded her with, and the smoothness of her hand when it entwined with his, due to the lotion we drowned her in.

"Say cheese!"

…

…

…

…

…

_**Cherryblossomlove **_**has signed on!**

**Date: April 18  
Time: 10:43 P.M.  
E-mail: 1**

_**Available Friends: **_

_Lovelyino  
Hn  
Troublesomelife  
Ewygooey  
Ramenisfreakinawesome  
HinaBambina_

**-**

**To**: Sakura Haruno  
**From**: Sasuke Uchiha  
**Subject**: _no subject _

Rehearsal at my house tomorrow.  
Tell everyone.  
What are we doing for costumes?

-

**To**: Sasuke Uchiha  
**From**: Sakura Haruno  
**Subject**: ilikesubjects!

Aight, and SHOPPING TRIP!  
After rehearsal, we are hitting a WalMart.  
Ridiculously cheap prices with the corniest clothes.  
You gotta love it.

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: SO GUESS WHERE TEMARI IS RIGHT NOW!?

**Lovelyino**: sharpening knifes?

**Cherryblossomlove**: you. suck.

**Cherryblossomlove**: NO SHE'S ON AN EFFING DATE WITH SHIKAMARU.

**Lovelyino**: wait are you like, shitting me?

**Cherryblossomlove**: like ew. and no! he asked her to go cloud-watching with him!

**Cherryblossomlove**: and she is wearing a dress! and has make-up on! and just looks absolutely stunning, I can't even stand it.

**Lovelyino**: wait this sounds adorable!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I know! it's amazing. I love life.

-

_**Asskicker**_** has just signed on!**

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: wait she just signed on, I'll talk to you later my love!

**Lovelyino**: okay, okay; and tell her I say congrats.

**Cherryblossomlove**: …

**Cherryblossomlove**: wait…seriously?

**Lovelyino**: what?

**Cherryblossomlove**: idk this is so weird…

**Lovelyino**: just do it.

**Cherryblossomlove**: aight, aight, get your thong out of a twist.

**Lovelyino**: …loser…

-

**Cherryblossomlove**: HOW DID IT GO!?

**Asskicker**: nice.

**Cherryblossomlove**: that's all I get!?!

**Asskicker**: fine.

**Asskicker**: IT WAS SUPER DUPER AMAZING!!!

**Asskicker**: like kill me, please.

**Cherryblossomlove**: I hate you.

**Cherryblossomlove**: …but don't know whether to take that _superduperamazing_ thing as a joke or not…

**Asskicker**: it was amazing. I'm just not going to decorate it with hearts and stars and all dorky things like you :p

**Cherryblossomlove**: not listening…

**Cherryblossomlove**: did he say you looked pretty!?

**Asskicker**: in so many words. I guess. idk how to explain it. it was just amazing.

**Cherryblossomlove**: AMAZING!?

**Asskicker**: well…yeah.

**Asskicker**: his mom like made him a basket, but I'm pretty sure he made it.

**Cherryblossomlove**: AW!

**Asskicker**: yeah I know, it was kinda sweet. and he made a playlist on his iPod and brought speakers, and it was just as cliché as everything you love.

**Cherryblossomlove**: wait, who knew he could be that sweet!

**Asskicker**: …I know. it was kinda amazing. and then we just cuddled and well…looked at the sky.

**Asskicker**: but it was cool cuz he knows like all the constellations and what they mean, and it was just interesting and fun.

**Asskicker**: and he was definitely nervous around me because of my whole kickass dress situation.

**Cherryblossomlove**: who could have dressed you up so nicely!?

**Asskicker**: well…yeah. it means a lot.

**Asskicker**: you're a really good friend; even if I don't show it a lot.

**Cherryblossomlove**: wait…I feel like I'm going to cry.

**Cherryblossomlove**: that was the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me!

**Asskicker**: whatever. I have to go to bed.

**Asskicker**: don't write about this in your diary okay? :p

**Cherryblossomlove**: and you're back.

**Cherryblossomlove**: well it was nice while it lasted.

**Asskicker**: you're the first to hear about this.

**Cherryblossomlove**: OMG NO WAY!

**Cherryblossomlove**: I love you chica!

**Asskicker**: yeah, yeah, love you too.

**Cherryblossomlove**: oh and we have rehearsal at Sasuke's tomorrow!

**Asskicker**: k, bye:)

-

_**Asskicker**_** has signed off!**

-

**Troublesomelife**: you talked to temari, right?

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah, why?

**Troublesomelife**: she said she had fun right?

**Cherryblossomlove**: WAIT are you nervous that she didn't have a good time?

**Troublesomelife**: just answer the question.

**Cherryblossomlove**: her exact words? AMAZING.

**Cherryblossomlove**: and yes, caps were used.

**Troublesomelife**: wow.

**Cherryblossomlove**: awh! so does this mean you two are dating?

**Troublesomelife**: I don't know. I'm nervous to change the fb status, if like, we aren't.

**Cherryblossomlove**: WAIT I LOVE THIS.

**Troublesomelife**: can you just shut up and help?

**Cherryblossomlove**: fine, fine. she hasn't been on all night, so I'd say that since she hasn't, she's waiting for you to do it.

**Troublesomelife**: whyyyy?

**Cherryblossomlove**: BE A MAN.

**Cherryblossomlove**: wait this is so _Say Anything_, it's not even funny.

**Cherryblossomlove**: "The world is full of guys. Don't be a guy. Be a man."

**Cherryblossomlove**: AND YOU TWO CAN HAVE SEX IN THE BACKSEAT OF YOUR CAR. AND YOU CAN CRY. AND SHE'LL SING TO YOU.

**Cherryblossomlove**: in your eyessss!

**Troublesomelife**: are you done?

**Cherryblossomlove**: yeah, yeah, sorry; got caught up in the moment.

**Troublesomelife**: so I'm changing our status.

**Cherryblossomlove**: kay, and I'll text her?

**Troublesomelife**: …hn. yeah, I guess.

**Cherryblossomlove**: you don't know how much I love this.

**Cherryblossomlove**: but I gotta go. oh and rehearsal at Sasuke's tomorrow!

**Troublesomelife**: hn, first day of spring break, and I have to spend it with you freaks.

**Cherryblossomlove**: …and Temari!

**Troublesomelife**: the only thing that will make it worth while.

**Cherryblossomlove**: SUCH A SOFTY.

**Cherryblossomlove**: see you later. don't make any more picnic baskets!

-

_**Cherryblossomlove**_ **has signed off!**

…

…

…

…

…

"Are you sure they're going to be open?"

I rolled my eyes at Sasuke's stupid question, because HELLO, _24 Hour WalMarts_ honestly pwn all. You gotta love it.

I just kept silent as we got out of the car, headed towards the greatest store at one in the morning. Rehearsal ran so late, so when Hinata fell asleep in Naruto's lap, and Tenten had kept complaining that she had to go home, and Neji _just needed_ to give her a ride, we figured it was time to end it.

I grabbed a shopping cart and headed right towards the clothing section. From the horrible old lady skirts that were out of date three seasons ago, to the dorky hoodies that Miley Cyrus tries to pull off as cool in the teen section, I couldn't think of a better place to get some costumes.

We had made a list while everyone was preparing, and I brought around a 100 dollars of saved up babysitting money. It would be worth it to get an A, and I find it terribly romantic that I'm venturing through a WalMart with Sasuke-kun.

(don't judge me)

After getting most of the clothes, I couldn't help but venture into the shoe section to pick out some knock-off converse. I was considering spending the usual 50 on them, but I just couldn't do it.

And finally, since no one was in the store, I had to drag Sasuke to the exercise section.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I got on a pink tricycle that was obviously too small for me.

I just rolled my eyes and pointed to a matching blue one. "Come on, it's really fun. We can swerve through the aisles and check out what creepy things WalMart employees do at odd hours of the night."

And while we rode those ridiculous bikes and beeped at anyone that came by us, seeing some employees sleeping in the vegetable aisle, a couple making out under a clothes rack, and the most bizarre game of bowling with cans I've ever seen, I don't think I've ever had more fun.

Especially since Sasuke paid for it all.

(SCORE)

…

…

…

…

…

WELCOME TO FACEBOOK!  
_Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life._

**Email**: cherryblossomloveaim(dot)com  
**Password**: sasukeisabeautifulgod

_Shikamaru Nara_ is in a relationship with _Temari Subaku_.  
**Sakura Haruno**, **Hinata Hyuuga**, and **27 others** like this.

_view 46 comments  
_**Naruto Uzumaki** FINALLY MAN.

-

You've been invited by **Hinata Hyuuga** to:

THE HYUUGA SPRING BREAK BASH!

**Who**: Neji Hyuuga  
**When**: April 20th  
**Where**: Hyuuga Mansion.  
**Description**:

If you are not wearing any type of periwinkle pink, you cannot enter.  
(and yes, I did lose a bet)

_**Attending**_** . Maybe Attending . Not Attending .**

-

_Sakura Haruno_ LOVES SPRING BREAK!  
**Sasuke Uchiha**, **Temari Subaku**, and **52 others** like this.

…

…

…

…

…

SO ARE YOU HAVING THE WORST DAY EVER?

I honestly have the best remedy ever for it.

_Picture Sasuke in Periwinkle Pink_.

…

Yeah.

Neji's spin-off of a "white party" is kind of spectacular when you're blinded by the color of Blue from Blue's Clues' lover—except like, Blue is a girl, and Periwinkle was a guy; like what the _frick_?—and Sasuke is wearing a pink tie, complete with well, everything else pink.

I wonder what the saleslady was thinking when they purchased all these items.

GAY ORGY OF PINK.

…okay _seriously_ though, I'm done.

"Sasuke, that's an excellent color of gay you have on today."

I couldn't help but laugh at my own horrible joke while he put on a little pout because he knew he couldn't come up with a better comeback for my own witty phrase.

"Did you use the same dye that's in your hair for your outfit today, Sakura?"

OH NO HE DIDN'T.

I am all _natural_.

He would know that if he had just jumped me all ready, because well…awkward.

But still. With me in this gorgeous pink dress, my amazing pink boots, and of course the amazing make-up Ino did before we came, how could he not at least compliment me!?

"I'm going to ignore that Uchiha, because we both know that's a lie. I just wanted to make sure you weren't suffering over here with Karin attacking you—red and pink are such a clash, if you ask me—"

"Hn, well at least she didn't kiss me twice and then run away."

I could already feel the tears coming. Sometimes I wish I was stronger. "You kissed me the first time, after your freaking rapist brother stole the only thing important in my life! And the second time, well, we said we wouldn't talk about ever again. You wooed me with an awkwardly sweet line, you turdnugget."

"Hn,"

I was about to cry and run away, but Ino could only be annoying and come up to us, demanding, "Hey Sasuke, doesn't Sakura look absolutely dazzling?"

"Oh Ino-chan, Sasuke already made it clear that I wasn't his type. _Remember_?"

"Look, do you want to dance or not?"

Sasuke's random question had obviously caught me by surprise because really, what a random statement. Was dancing ever an option?

But before I could answer, he took me out of my stupor my grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the dance floor. Not that I was COMPLAINING or anything, but just—_woah_.

And lucky for me, it was a slow song. And Sasuke is a pretty good dancer. And I could get used to his hands on my waist like that.

…

…

…

…

…

Stupid Neji for making a secret relationship.

Stupid Tenten for letting him pull her into a closet.

Stupid Sasuke for turning me a certain way so I was facing said closet.

Stupid me for needing to know _everything_ pertaining to love.

Because I just know its love.

(and that's why I'm hiding outside the closet instead of dancing with the love of my life)

…

…

…

…

…

"_What the hell are you doing with Shino?_"

"_What does it matter to you, mister, "hey let's keep us going out a secret because I can't honestly be seen with you in public!" I can dance with who ever the fuck I want."_

_"I'm not embarrassed by you._"

"_Oh great, I didn't even mention embarrassed, but you had to add that little snip into it!_"

"_Tenten, obviously I like you. I wouldn't have asked you out on a date after Uchiha called to tell me that Sakura told him that you liked me_."

Well _fudge_.

"_So that was why. You didn't even take a freaking chance on me_!"

"_Why_ _does that even matter?_"

"_It matters a lot. In fact, it explains a lot. You just want to date someone and kiss someone and you know that I would be able to because I've been in love with you since I first started doing karate five years ago_."

_"…"_

"_Okay_, awesome_, don't answer. I'm just gonna—"_

_Groangroangroan_.

_Moanmoanmoan_.

"_Mmm, Neji, I—oh_…"

SEX?

Yeah, _no_, but a girl can dream.

"_I don't want you to think I'm embarrassed by you. I just, I don't know. I suck at doing things in public. I get nervous. And jealous stupidly. And I don't know. I really like you, but I have too much pride to actually try and fail to get your attention. That's why I asked you out after Uchiha told me. And I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since you walked into that karate studio and—_"

Really though, how long can these people make out for?

"Sakura, what are you doing? You left me alone out there for me to be attacked by Karin."

I turned only to see his (gorgeousbeautifulamazing) face right in front of me—KISSING DISTANCE PEOPLE—but my life isn't corny enough for that so obviously we wouldn't accidentally collide, and lead into the life of future marriage and little Uchiha's running around.

And Mikoto can spend that saved money on a new house for us!

Right, so _anyways_.

"I'm sorry but like Tenten and Neji are making out in the closet right now!"

He gave me a confused look, but we both turned towards the door when we heard the groaning stop.

"Neji-kun, do you hear something outside?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the new nickname, and the smirk on Sasuke's face made it obvious that he would annoy him about this later.

But before we could verbally make fun of him, we needed to get somewhere else—and fast.

So obviously before they could open the door, I grabbed Sasuke's arm and pushed him into the closet conveniently located across from…well a closet.

_Freaking rich Hyuuga's with their freaking large amounts of closet space…_

"Sakura, why are you pushed against me?"

Okay, maybe they're not so rich because this is a ridiculously small closet. Why would anyone get a closet like this small!? What is the point?

And while the world decides to hate on me (but not really); I answered "The wall is pushed against my freaking back right now!"

And while I'm standing there squished between a wall and the most handsome man I've ever met, I realized that this so beat any WalMart trip.

* * *

WELP.

(who hates the new Facebook form!?  
_raiseshand_)


End file.
